Halfway Gone
by Purple Uranium
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Inuyasha x Kagome. She was the one. The Legendary Miko who protected the Shikon no Tama. Everyone depended on her. Everyone needed her. Failure was not an option.
1. I: One

A/N: Chapter replaced due to error. 

**Chapter One**

Her eyes took in the sight, widening in apprehension.

It was not supposed to be this way. Bodies littered the ground, soaking in their own pools of thick crimson blood. Children, young adults, and even the elderly had been slaughtered so unmercifully.

She wanted to bring a hand up to her face, to cry for them, but it would have been completely useless. There was no way that she would be able to help them. 

And she hated every single moment of it. She was supposed to protect these people, to help them even if her life was on the line – but instead she had been gone, trying to live a normal life and have a normal family.

She thought that she had put this entire life behind her – but she knew that he did not want to put this to rest. And she truly did not understand.

She had given him what he had wanted not too long ago – the ultimate power was in his grasp, so why was he still torturing her? She had done nothing but give into what he had wanted. He had promised her a normal life – a normal existence, and as soon as she had gotten that, he turned around and threw it in her face.

If anything it had made her blood boil.

She would not let him get away; she would make sure that he would pay for everything that he had done.

**He had betrayed her.**

There was no way that she was going to allow him to get away with that. And the decision she had made within that moment was final. She would simply call it back to her. 

Intertwining her fingers, she closed her eyes allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips. If she were going to do this she would have to be calm, after all it would not respond to the hatred that was already running through her body.

As her thoughts cleared, she allowed the hymn to flow throughout her veins, nurturing her – giving her the knowledge that she had so willingly given away for her own selfish pleasures. 

**From blood to blood**

**Burning through the soul**

**A purity long forgotten**

**Returning the dark depths of what once was**

**And what will always remain**

**Return to Me**

**Passion untainted**

**Spirit unused**

**Return to Me**

**So that it may become one, once again**

Her blue eyes fluttered open almost instinctively as a pale pink light illuminated the air, alerting her of the fact that her soul was reaching out, attempting to contact it.

It searched, looking for the purity that was most definitely tainted. She had felt empty, soulless and lifeless throughout the entire process, but that was not what mattered. She had to find it.

Long infuriating moments passed with her soul reaching nothing – but just as she had started to give up, just as she as she was drawing in her soul, something powerful – tainted and evil struck it, causing her eyes to widen and a loud whimper of pain to escape her mouth.

She immediately fell to her knees, grasping her chest tightly as her soul flew back into her body knocking the wind from her. Her eyes watered considerably, as that same dark aura swarmed within her soul, trying to fight its way out.

But she could not let it.

She had an obligation, and as soon as she was able to purify the object that was within her soul – she would continue to feel as though she had only part of her soul.

But she did not expect it to be so tainted, so evil. The aura that he had to have channeled throughout it seemed to be the cause of this agony that was fiercely spreading its talons throughout her body – it was so dark and full of hate.

Her body immediately lurched as she felt him trying to pull it back from her, trying to remove it from her soul. But she could not let it happen. If she did then he would come and attempt to kill her. She immediately clutched her hand to her chest tighter and gritted her teeth.

"Not this time Naraku." She muttered determinedly, doing her best to cleanse her soul of all impurity.

And just as she had started to do this, her soul calmed, finding the center of what was once tainted.

To her relief he did not seem able to taint the entire object. The object's soul itself was still pure, and if only she were able to seal the impurity deep within it, everything would be fine.

But that would mean – her eyes snapped open at once as she thought about what would come to be.

And for the first time she was scared. 

She knew that it should not have been that big of a deal, after all she would not be able to remember anything about what had happened, and it would be a permanent part of her soul.

If she did not remember any of the mantras, any of what the scrolls had taught her, then she could be hunted and killed. She would not remember the family that she had started to make – or the peaceful life she had grown to have. She would be hunted, and without remembering anything about herself – she would not know how to use her magiks effectively against her enemies.

Cursing inwardly she closed her eyes and concentrated. She simply had to do this. There would be no room for argument. Even if she had to run in fear of her life, it had to be better then allowing him to hold the most powerful weapon that could wipe out an entire race if he commanded it to.

Closing her eyes slowly she reached within its soul, drawing out its purity, working to get it to wrap around its impurity. And as she did this, she slowly felt herself falling within the white abyss that was soon to become her memories.

And as the purity coiled around the evil – she could not help but cry. 

She would not be able to remember a single thing – it would almost be as if she were losing her life that she had worked so hard to build. 

The hot blinding tears streaked down her face as she felt every single last memory that she had acquired disappear, as her soul turned inside out along with that of another's. 

It just wasn't fair. But she knew that she would not be able expect anything more. Her soul was being turned around – as though starting over once again – as was the simple object that had been the cause of all of her problems.

That blasted jewel that she had worked so hard to protect only to give it up and then take it back.

If only she had not been so impulsive as to put herself before the needs of others – this would not be happening. And although she would not have had the family that she wanted, that she had attainted only months before – it was for the best.

And even though they would not be able to have her anymore – the tears immediately ceased as she felt her entire soul flip around, and completely start all over again and fall into a beautiful white abyss of nothingness.

And if she had remained conscious she would have heard the voices that had immediately surrounded her – and she would have been able to feel the pulsating of her own soul, as it became one once again. 

~*~

Alone.

She felt so terribly alone as she drifted through the completely empty void, trying to remember what part of her was missing.

But all she was able to draw was a complete blank.

She did not know anything about herself or who she was, all she knew was that there was some part of her that was missing – and she had to recover it. No matter what lengths it took for her to regenerate that part of herself, she had to know what it was that was missing from her life.

She felt sad, as though some part of her had been wrenched from her reach so completely. 

And even though the beautiful white serenity continually attempted to calm her, she could not help but feel saddened. The part that was missing was part of her soul – 

Was she really able to say that she had a soul? She knew that somewhere within her being memories were apart of the soul, and if she had no memories then was it really safe to say that she had no soul?

The thought itself perturbed her greatly. 

And as if sensing her distress, the white serenity reached out and wrapped itself around her, calming her. 

And at the feeling the comfort it was trying to bring her, she smiled and allowed her eyes to drift close, feeling that calming spirit flow through her body – though her blood until she completely slumped – her body going limp.

She wanted to believe that she had never felt so relaxed in her life – but that would be untrue – because she did not remember.

She hated it. 

She hated everything about it.

She did not know how long she was going to be stuck in this empty white void, she did not know if she would ever remember anything ever again.

All she knew was that she was stuck a very calming, very serene white void with no memories. That and she felt extremely depressed.

She wondered inwardly what had been the cause of her loss of memories, and why exactly it caused her to loose any and all memories that she had of her past life. 

But something inside of her told her she should not have to worry about what was in the past because – the past was the past and there would be nothing she could do to change that. All she would be able to do was to look to the future, and hope that it brought her peace and prosperity.

She could not help but let out an undignified snort at the notion. For some reason a peaceful life did not seem in the least bit appealing to her. 

Almost as though there was something inside of her that she had to remember. Almost as though she had to recover an important piece of her soul that needed to be grasped in order to live life properly. But would she truly be able to live her life properly if she ever got out of this void?

Then a thought struck her that caused her body to go rigid and heart to stop beating momentarily.

What if – what if she could not wake up from this deranged form of sleep? What she was dead?

She could already feel the strange prickling sensation behind her eyes as that thought raced through her mind. She never knew that when one died they lost every single memory that they had acquired throughout their lives.

And even though she felt that strange feeling coursing through her veins, alerting her of that fact that her notion was not true – she still could not help but cry. If she did wake up, she would not have any memories.

And she absolutely hated it. 

It just wasn't fair. She didn't do anything to deserve getting her memories taken away from her – or at least she thought she didn't do anything.

She could practically feel her blood start to boil as these thoughts ran through her mind, causing her be ripped to shreds inside. And once again the serene white void that she floated through wrapped itself around her being, attempting to calm her once more.

And as if realizing this for the first time it was almost as if it were talking to her – letting her know that she should not give up because – once she woke up from this simple dream everything would be all right. Whether she had her memories or not she would be able to handle it because, she was strong, and all she had to do was believe in her self.

Smiling brightly she and sighed crossed her arms over her chest, hoping and wondering that when she did make it out of the void that she would be able to retain her memories again.

That thought in itself made her happy beyond all belief.

But there was still the fact that she was alone and floating within a white void that she knew nothing about.

'Come to think of it – how did I come to be in here? What is this place and how will I be able to get out?'

And as though some higher power were focusing simply on her, something called to her, reassuring her that everything would be all right. Her ravenous thoughts calmed considerably and she slumped once again, allowing her body to float freely among the never-ending void.

'Now, all I need is something to do,' the girl started looking around the empty void, 'or better yet, something to think about.'

~*~

She did not know how long she had been floating within the void, but the only conclusion that she could allow her mind to come to was that she was completely and utterly bored.

She had realized that there was nothing even remotely interesting to think about – and whenever she did think, all she was able to do was to think about what would happen when she escaped from the void, and what occurred in her past.

But she had soon found out that it was hard to think about what would happen when she thought about the future, and that it was twice as difficult to think about the past. And the more and more she thought about it, she knew that quiet frankly, she did not have a past anymore – and she would never be able to retrieve it.

So, she had simply allowed herself to slump forward and just stare into nothingness.

But the more she stared, the more she wished that the void was some sort of different color other than white. Even black would have sufficed, after all she would not be able to actually see anything, and it would be more like she was sleeping.

But then – if it had been black, she wondered if it would have been as comforting. Usually black meant something dark and desolate, and it most likely would have made her even more depressed than she already was – but at least it would have been less boring.

'I feel like eating myself alive.' She thought as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Or at least she thought that was what she was doing. During the time that she had been floating throughout the void she had found that she did not exactly have a body either – but she could feel something there.

She honestly wished that she could see it as well – but she knew she shouldn't have hoped for much.

Sighing inwardly, she felt the void wrap around her once again, expecting it to bring some sort of comfort to her once again – only instead she was rewarded with pain.

Immediately she shrieked, slapping a hand to her hip, and clenching her eyes shut.

"Damn that hurt." She muttered, aware of all the pain that was now coursing through her body. She rubbed her side furiously, attempting to rid herself of that sharp pain. Whatever had caused it to happen she didn't know – but it hurt like hell.

As she opened her mouth, a sigh escaped her lips, and she urged herself to open her eyes. And as she opened her eyes, she had expected to see that never-ending white void that she had spent – however long it was – floating within it. 

But instead, all she saw was blurry blotches of green.

So she did the first thing that came to her mind – she screamed.

Almost at once she heard scraping and a high shrill voice shouting something, but she couldn't quite make it out. And quite frankly she just didn't care.

All that she really cared about were the colors. There was green all around her, blue, white, yellow, and brown. It was absolutely enchanting.

Her breath had caught in her throat at the sight, and as her vision slowly began to clear all the colors melted together, becoming clear once again. It was then that she was aware she was in a forest – a clearing to be exact.

She sat up slowly, looking around at the trees, the sky, and the dirt – at everything around her. And she could not help but smile.

Everything was just so enchanting – and it was definitely more beautiful than that white void that she had been floating in earlier. But then – a frown appeared in place of her smile, as she thought of how she still did not remember anything about her past.

She sighed audibly, running her hands up and down her arms. It felt as if a huge chunk of her was missing – as though there was a huge hole in her heart.

And she immediately felt tears well up in her eyes – and for the first time since she had been within that void – she heard her own choked sobs. Did she honestly sound pathetic when she cried?

"Calm down. It's not the end of the world, normally people see that everyday." A gruff voice from in front of her stated

"You don't know what I'm feeling." She immediately responded, not even realizing that she had about a dozen eyes on her. 

"Keh. Like I care anyways."

Immediately her eyes narrowed and looked up, glaring into the eyes of man that said that. Only they weren't exactly the eyes of a man because – most men did not have golden eyes, or silver hair.

Or – furry ears?

The woman-child cocked her head to the side, looking at him with interest now. It was definitely male – if his gruff voice was any indication, but it was strange how this male had long hair, and furry ears.

"Why the hell are you staring? Never seen a hanyou before?" He asked rudely, crossing his arms over his chest as though offended.

"If I did," the girl started kindly, " I wouldn't remember." 

The girl sighed sadly, looking down at her lap and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She now found herself even more depressed than she had been before. She didn't mean to seem rude to the guy – it's just his appearance just struck her as odd.

Sighing audibly, she looked back up at him and smiled apologetically, before attempting to stand. But as soon as she did, pain shot up her side and she cried out, causing everyone around her to shrink back in shock.

"Damn it woman! Do you have to be so loud?" The man hissed flattening his ears against his skull. But she didn't hear him. The pain that had been shooting throughout her side had not allowed her to. Tears fell from her eyes, streaking down her pale creamy skin.

At the sight of her tears, the man immediately forgot his hurting ear drums and knelt down beside her, watching her frantically as he tried to do something – anything to get her to stop crying.

To his companions it must have been a humorous sight because as soon as they saw the hanyou fall his knees they immediately started laughing.

"Hey, hey calm down – there's no reason to cry." He stated as she clutched her side in pure misery.

"But it – it hurts so bad." She whimpered, taking in long shaky breaths. 

The hanyou sighed, shaking his head slowly before helping her sit up without causing any damage to her body. The sharp intake of breath was the only indication that she had felt any pain, but other than that she just seemed a little shaky.

After she seemed to initially calm down, the hanyou sighed in relief before helping her stand. She seemed a little wobbly at first, but as she was finally able to stand again, she smiled warmly at him, nodding in appreciation.

"So, what's your name?" She asked quietly, eying everyone around her. 

And as she looked at them all, she could not help but notice the striking resemblance that each of them held with each other. They all had long silver hair, bright golden eyes, and strange colored markings upon their faces.

The markings themselves changed with each of the persons that stood around her, but it was still so beautiful. And for a brief moment, she found herself wishing that she could have hair as long and as beautiful as theirs.

"Inuyasha." The hanyou said suddenly, after a brief moment of silence. The girl jumped almost once, but immediately regretted it as that same sharp pain coursed through her side, causing her to latch her hand onto her side once again.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked through gritted teeth, trying her best to remain standing and not look like a complete weakling.

He merely scoffed in annoyance.

"You asked me what my name is and I am telling you. My name is Inuyasha. What's yours?" He asked almost irritably. But as he asked that question, she felt all of her pain leaving her body, replacing it with the heavy sorrow of depression.

'Of all the things he could have asked – why did it have to be my name?' She thought sorrowfully, trying her best not to cry. It hurt her to know that she would not be able to remember a single thing about her past – not even her name.

And she couldn't just make one up off the top of her head, because it wouldn't be her. It would still feel as though part of her were missing, and if she wanted this guy to know her – she would want him to know the **real **her, her **real **name. And if she said anything else, then it would be like a lie.

So she would simply settle for the truth. After all, even if she didn't know her name, it was certainly better than lying to him. 

But – as she had opened her mouth to tell him that she did not know, that she had no memories whatsoever of her past, she immediately closed her mouth and smiled at him once again.

"My name is – Kagome." 

She didn't know what exactly caused her to say that, but as she did, she could not help but notice that a small piece of her soul seemed to fall back into place.

Thus – she smiled again.


	2. II: Two

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

Rating: PG – 13 

**Author: **Purple Uranium

**A/N: **I am actually having more fun writing this story than all of my other ones. Cheer for me young grasshoppers.

________________

Chapter Two 

________________

Her fingers had found their way into her white obi, clutching the fabric tightly as she stood in the complete companionable silence.

Well actually, it wasn't companionable. 

It was more along the lines of awkward.

She had barely been awake for a minute before she actually realized all of the people had done nothing but stare at her. Just the thought of all of those unique, beautiful, enchanting golden eyes staring at her, as though scrutinizing her made her extremely self-conscious. Not to mention shy.

She had immediately cast her eyes downwards, in hopes that they did not notice that she was feeling somewhat – reserved.

If only they would look away!

But she knew they wouldn't, and she had already introduced herself to Inuyasha, so she might as well introduce herself to the rest of his group. After all it would be considered rude, and she did not exactly feel like making a bad impression on these people.

Besides they could probably give her a place to stay – or at least help her find someone who could have possibly known her in her past life, and then maybe they could help her recover her memories.

Yeah, that seemed like a very good idea.

Kagome lifted her head, about ready to speak but stopped, closing her mouth abruptly as she noticed the strange look that she was receiving from Inuyasha – and upon further inspection from the rest of his friends.

They all seemed to be eying her with distrust and a short of underlying hatred.

'Did I do something wrong here?' Kagome thought, drawing into herself slightly. It was somewhat strange. She had never really known what it was like to be looked at like she was now, as though she had done something wrong when she had only woken up a few minutes ago.

So, she took the initiative to ask. "Is something the matter?"

Her voice sounded timid and meek, as though begging them not to answer for fear of what they might say. And she was scared. She was outnumbered – about twenty to one, and it would not take much for them to overpower her or –

Kagome paled visibly, clutching her obi tighter than before, causing her knuckles to go stark white. She seriously did not want to think about what they could do to her – after all it was a simply vile act and if they even –

Inuyasha took a step closer to her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

'Ok not good!' Kagome bristled, her eyes darting around for any chance to get away from them. She seriously did not know why she had to deal with this problem. She had lost her memories, been stuck in a void for too long, and now there was a hanyou, whom she had just met , who was looking a little too homicidal for her taste.

Life was definitely not fair.

"Did you say your name was Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, taking another tentative step forward, effectively causing Kagome to take one step back, her mind screaming for her to run.

"Ye- huh, wait what?" Kagome asked, diverting her attention back to him.

To say that she was slightly confused was an understatement. She was sure that she had heard wrong – after all he was supposed to be mutilating her body right now, not asking her what her name was.

And once again, he scoffed in annoyance.

"I asked you to confirm that your name is in fact Kagome." He growled, cracking his knuckles. Kagome, if possible, grew paler and numbly nodded her head.

But she was not even sure if that _was _her name – and she knew that she would later regret not telling him that she had been struck with a great deal of memory loss, because as soon as she nodded, he charged at her.

Before she had known it, she was thrown up against a tree, flinching as the rough bark stabbed into her back, as though attempting to puncture her flesh. But Kagome was not really focusing on the bark, because Inuyasha was brandishing something that she had not expected him to be able to have.

_Claws. _Very sharp pointy claws, which her currently positioned at her neck.

"You are the traitor." Inuyasha seethed, pushing his claws deeper into her flesh, effectively puncturing it and causing her to bleed.

But Kagome merely gulped – her mind elsewhere. She definitely had not pictured this to be the way she was reinstated into the world. She had hoped that there would be someone who had known her and could lead her to a family perhaps – and from there she could attempt to regain her memories, up until the point where she had lost all of her memories.

But instead her reward was getting thrown up against a tree; by someone she had just met and was on the verge of death.

'Very wonderous way to enter the world.' Kagome thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Bitch." Inuyasha hissed, pulling Kagome away from the tree, only to have her body thrown back into it.

A moan of pain rolled off her lips, and she immediately turned a tear-stained face up to meet his, something finally sinking in.

He called her a traitor.

And a bitch.

And she was not either, because – well now that she thought about it, she did not really remember what had happened in her past so the allegations that he was making could in fact be completely true.

"I – I don't understand. What do you mean I am a traitor?" Kagome asked, whimpering slightly as Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and pressed his claws to her neck again.

"Don't try that innocent little act with us now. It was you who sold us out to Naraku, you conniving little bitch." He bit out harshly, causing hot new tears to stream down Kagome's face.

Why did life have to be so unfair to – wait. Wait. WAIT.

"Um – I don't know anyone named Naraku." Kagome whispered, flinching in agony as his claws pushed deeper into her flesh. And she knew that by the way his amber eyes darkened – he wasn't exactly fond of the fact that she was 'pretending' like she did not know what he was talking about.

"Whose Naraku? Don't make me laugh." A voice from beside them said. Kagome turned effectively, raising an eyebrow at the inquiry. And now, for everything that it was worth, she really wished that she had told them that she did not remember a single thing about her past.

"I'm not trying to amuse you sire," Kagome started, assuming that person next to them was a guy due to their deep thick voice, " I seriously don't know who Naraku is. I mean I don't remember anything –"

"Don't fucking lie to us!" Inuyasha growled, throwing her up against the tree once again.

Kagome could feel her body groaning in protest, her back already forming bruises as the bark finally managed to tear through her cotton kimono and puncture her tender flesh.

"I'm not lying!" Kagome yelled back, tears coming to her eyes as she felt the hot sticky blood run down her back.

"Then why are you crying?" Another voice asked – which Kagome had to guess was female. Kagome glanced up, trying to locate the owner of the voice, but unfortunately was not able to see past Inuyasha's haori, so instead she looked at Inuyasha – innocent blue eyes staring into those of angry red eyes.

"Well most people cry when they are getting beat up for no apparent reason." She replied blithely, trying not to let her fear show through her determination.

"You sold us out!" 

"Well, maybe I did – I wouldn't know because I don't remember! I don't remember anything up until I met you!" Kagome said, pointing an accusatory finger at Inuyasha's chest, her resolve strengthened somewhat. Inuyasha merely growled, swatting her finger away from his chest before wrapping his hand around Kagome's wrist squeezing it tightly.

"But if you don't remember anything how do you remember your name?"

"I don't know! It's just a name that I said – it just sounded right so I used it. I don't even know if that's my real name – I just don't know anything." Kagome said, her voice getting quieter and quieter with each word. And as she finished her statement, she sunk to the ground, sobbing loudly.

All of Inuyasha's comrades exchanged uneasy glances, as though trying to make up their mind about something. Inuyasha however merely huffed before crossing his arms dejectedly.

"I don't believe you." He murmured stubbornly, gazing up at the sky with stormy eyes.

"I think she's telling the truth Inuyasha." A small, high-pitched voice said, causing Kagome to raise her head.

And to her astonishment a small child who looked no older than 5 was standing next to Inuyasha, his fiery red hair tousled, and his green eyes showing with worry. 

So she smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome stated as she gave him a short nod of appreciation. The child merely beamed before taking careful steps towards Kagome as though afraid she might attack him.

But Kagome merely wiped her tear-stained face with the sleeve of her kimono, her thoughts brightening. After all if a simple child believed her – well these creatures weren't as cruel as to kill a human being in front of an innocent child were they? If so then they would be truly sick and twisted and –

"Inuyasha, what do you suspect we do with her? I mean she can't stay here by herself." The boy stated patting her leg comfortingly.

Kagome's heart almost burst out of her chest. 

Were they really going to allow her a place to stay? If they were then – Kagome's eyes immediately brightened as she scooped up the child in her arms, smiling brightly at Inuyasha.

"Please let me come with you. I would be forever grateful and forever indebted to your service." She replied, giggling softly as the child seemingly snuggled into her warmth. 

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the spectacle that Kagome and the little boy were making, before turning to the rest of his group and asking the silent questions.

And as Kagome watched, she could not help but notice how Inuyasha's shoulders slumped dejectedly every time he made eye contact with one of his comrades. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, causing everyone in the precinct to eye her suspiciously.

Kagome merely shrugged, and pointed to the tail that the younger boy was sporting before turning to Inuyasha and eying him expectantly.

"Well?" She asked almost impatiently.

"You are going to be coming with us." He stated simply. 

Kagome beamed. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me."

"And you are going to meet my father." Inuyasha added as an afterthought. Kagome raised an eyebrow, obviously confused as to why she had to meet his father, but the sudden gulp from the child in her arms made her wary of the decision that had just been made.

"I take it it's not a good thing?" Kagome asked, looking down at the child in her arms.

"Nope." The boy responded simply as everyone started to file out of the clearing, motioning for Kagome to follow.

And it did not escape their notice that she grew deathly pale.

~*~

He didn't seem so cruel at first.

He had been kind when he had introduced himself, his amber eyes twinkling with kindness as he gave her his name. 

But then, when she had stated the name that she thought to be hers – she felt as if she were in the incident with Inuyasha all over again.

He had unceremoniously threw her against the wall, and placed the pointed tip of his claws at her throat, demanding to know why she had sold out the entire nation to Naraku – giving him what he had most desired for his own selfish needs.

And all Inuyasha did was stand there watching.

The little boy seemed so scared out of his mind that all he had managed to do was scurry away and cower behind Inuyasha's leg.

But if Kagome did not know better it seemed as though Inuyasha truly liked seeing her struggle to breathe. But what they didn't seem to understand was the fact that she did not remember her past, and should therefore not be held accountable.

But unfortunately for her – these people were not too keen on listening. Which was a bad thing for her, because if she did not do something quick, she seriously doubted that she would be living long. 

She cast a saddened glance over towards the little boy, who was still trying to hide behind Inuyasha's leg and not be forced to face his father's wrath, but unfortunately it seemed that Inuyasha seemed to be attempting to inflict his own damage upon the child.

"Hey!" Kagome immediately chided, pushing Inuyasha's dad away with strength that even she herself did not know she possessed. As the older man fell to the ground, Kagome immediately dove at Inuyasha's feet, scooping the child up in her arms, and cooing him softly – trying to calm him.

But the child itself was still a little shaky – and Kagome immediately regretted allowing him to come with her to meet Inuyasha's father.

If Kagome had been paying attention however, she would have noticed the strange look that crossed his father's feature – halfway between bloodlust and confusion.

Were people who betrayed others even allowed to coddle a child after sacrificing the lives of hundreds of people simply because she wanted to live a regular life?

Inuyasha's father straightened himself out, combing a hand through his long silver hair before watching Kagome stand up and turn towards him, a determined look apparent on her normally innocent features.

"Lord Inutaisho " Kagome started numbly, thinking about how many scar markings she would have on her throat if she even made it out of this situation alive, "if you would please listen to what I have to say, it's really important." She urged, casting an unsubtle glare towards Inuyasha.

"You have five minutes." Inutaisho replied coldly, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at Kagome somewhat dejectedly. And for just a brief moment, Kagome wondered why he had looked so depressed but then – it's not every day that weak human children with no memories are able to attack a demon and actually make it out alive.

"I know that everyone believes that I sold you guys out to this Naraku fellow," she simply received an undignified snort from Inuyasha, " but I honestly don't remember anything. All I know is that there is the possibility that my name is Kagome, and you guys want to kill me because I supposedly betrayed you. I don't remember anything about my past, but I do remember floating around in a white void of nothingness for quiet a long time, but that's it."

Inutaisho stared at her disbelievingly.

"She spouted that same crap to me too." Inuyasha stated offhandedly, eying the child in Kagome's arms with distaste. "Shippou however thinks that she is telling the truth."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, looking at the said child who had nestled deeper into the woman's arms.

And Inutaisho looked as though he were having a battle with himself. Although he had his expression schooled into a stoic one – his eyes betrayed his emotions. It seemed as though he was stuck between allowing Kagome to live and wanting to tear her to shreds.

Shippou's opinion could not have had that much effect on the male could it?

Kagome's heart wrenched painfully as Inutaisho's eyes suddenly grew dark and he took a condescending step towards Kagome.

Every muscle in her body was telling her to run away – that he was going to kill her, but she continued to stay rooted to the spot. Whatever pride she had was not allowing her to move – and Inutaisho was now in front of her, glaring at her menacingly.

"They say that children are able to see through any façade that an adult puts on. And seeing as to how Shippou is a kitsune he is able to sense a liar a mile away – if you so much as put one toe out of line or go crawling back to that fiend Naraku, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" He growled out.

Kagome nodded slowly, taking a step back in anticipation.

That definitely was not what she had expected but – she had to be grateful to Shippou – but she would be able to thank him later. There was something else on her mind, nagging at her senses.

"Lord Inutaisho, pardon my intrusion, but who pray tell is Naraku? I mean he's been mentioned around me every single time but – every time I ask about him I get attacked." Kagome muttered a little sheepishly.

Inutaisho raised a delicate eyebrow, watching in slight awe at the innocence that flooded her blue eyes. There was no way that she could have been lying about losing her memories could she?

After all there was the strong possibility that Naraku could have injured her in someway and caused all of her memories to be wiped completely away from her.

But perhaps – he knew of how strong she had been, after all she was the protector of the jewel that she had so willingly given to Naraku in exchange for a new existence – she had to be extremely powerful.

And if she were that powerful – perhaps he would be able to use her against Naraku. All she really needed was a little training and she would be able to channel all of her miko powers, and they would be able to successfully rid themselves of Naraku _and _destroy the fated jewel that had caused their world to fall to pieces.

Of course, it was a perfect plan.

But there was only one downside. Could Naraku have purposely done this?

Naraku of course knew of the power that the miko possessed and if she were give off enough at one time it would send the Inu – Clan running to find her.

That after all had been the cause of their sudden appearance that day. They had felt some strange sort of pulsating power and they immediately went to check it out. Of course they did not expect to find the one that had joined Naraku's side – the one that had given him the jewel.

But it was good enough for him. She had been wiped clean of any and all memories, which would mean that it would be good for Inutaisho to build new ones. He would be able to mold her, to bias her in any way that he pleased – and because she would want to reconcile for what she had done in the past, it would simply be too easy.

It was cruel of him yes, but necessary nonetheless. Kagome was strong and obviously prone to manipulation – and if manipulated the right way, she would be eating out of the palm of his hand.

Life could not have gotten any better for Lord Inutaisho.

"Inuyasha, show her to a spare room, preferably one close to you. Kagome, you will need to come down to dinner, dressed reasonably. That way I will be able to present you to the entire Inu – Clan and explain some past occurrences with you." He commented taking notice of the look of horror that spread it's way across her face. 

Perhaps she would not be able to handle what had happened in the past – but it was necessary.

Inuyasha merely scoffed.

"Yes father." He bit out roughly before grabbing Kagome by her arm and dragging her out of the room.

Kagome barely managed to bite back a yelp of surprise as his claws dug into her delicate arm, causing her to bleed once again.

~*~

"This is your room, I will send someone to tell you when dinner is ready." Inuyasha muttered as he shoved Kagome and Shippou none too gracefully into the immaculate room.

Kagome wanted to give a huff of indignation, but instead the room had caught her eye instead. She knew that she would never know if she had seen something so completely beautiful before but – 

"Wow, this is beautiful." Kagome murmured, walking over to the canopy bed and running her slender fingers across the beautiful silk. Shippou merely chuckled from new place on the black sheets, before patting the spot next to him.

Kagome beamed, sitting down next to the young child, before coddling him again, stroking his beige fluffy tail lightly.

"You know – I could really get used to this." Shippou purred, snuggling into Kagome's chest once again.

"Is he always like that?" Kagome asked, eying the new puncture wounds on her arm disdainfully. She was suddenly having seconds thoughts about staying in the citadel, especially if it meant her having to endure hours and hours of pain on end.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmmm." Kagome murmured, suddenly entranced by how silky and soft Shippou's tail was. Shippou tried his best not to giggle at her ministrations, but he failed miserably.

"Yeah," he said between choked laughs, " but you get used to that idiot. It takes a while, I mean I am still getting used to him being a jerk. Is your neck ok?" Shippou asked suddenly, running little clawed fingers across her small lacerations. 

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, curling her big hands around Shippou's smaller ones.

" How are you so sure you can trust me?" Kagome asked suddenly, breaking the beautiful silence that the two had fallen into.

"Because your aura is too nice. Not to mention you are pretty and you smell good." Shippou said before pulling away from her and smiling up at Kagome, his emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Is anyone in the citadel as nice as you?" Kagome asked, noticing how Shippou seemed to get extremely giggly as she reached out to stroke his tail once more.

"Nope, I'm as nice as they come." Shippou chirped happily. And Kagome smiled.

Perhaps her stay here wouldn't be as bad, as long as she had a friend – even if it was a cute child with unreasonably adorable emerald eyes.

After all, having one friend was better than having none.

**A/N: Yay, chapter 2 is done. And I am happy. For some reason I want to write more on this fic than all of my other ones. I guess I just have the writing bug – yay.**

**~Purple Uranium~**


	3. III: Three

**_Chapter Three _**

~*~

It just wasn't fair.

The woman who had betrayed everyone – allowed something so destructively powerful to fall into the enemies grasp was now living under the same roof as him – all because she claimed to have lost her memory.

And everyone else seemed to believe her when she said that she didn't remember, which simply infuriated him more.

Inuyasha did not know whether to go against his father's words and actually kill her, or to go off and find some offending demon and rip it to shreds. 

_Repeatedly._

It just was not right that just as he was about to get his way – he had to open his big mouth and let his father know that Shippou felt no ill will towards their new guest. And his father thought that the word of Shippou's was more important than his own.

Well quite frankly he didn't care because – he would not live under the same roof as some traitor.

Inuyasha and his family had been fighting against Naraku since he was simply a child. They did not know what the grounds were that Naraku attacked them – and they still haven't found out, but all Inuyasha knew was that his mother had died because of Naraku, so revenge seemed to be the only answer.

But then, just as he had reached his goal, just his family had located Naraku's castle and sent an attack force to go apprehend him – that blasted miko had to turn around and hand the jewel over to him.

She had handed the jewel to Naraku, of all people.

Maybe it wouldn't have been the same if it had been given to his father or something – that way they would have been able to use it to destroy Naraku and then destroy the jewel itself – but life was not the way that he wanted it to be.

What she had done was in the past and it would continue to remain in the past.

He had to worry about what was in the future.

And the future consisted of having dinner – _with her._

Something that Inuyasha was not looking forward to in the least. 

He knew that she was going to get discredited a great deal, which was something that he would simply love to see. It would be a lie to say that he did not hate the girl – because he did. Every single problem that the Inu-Clan had with Naraku was all due to that simple girl.

Well maybe it did not have everything to do with the girl – the fact that Naraku killed his mother had nothing to do with her, but he still had everything else to blame on her. 

And whether or not he was wrong – he did not care. 

Scoffing airily, Inuyasha fell down on his bed, thinking of different ways in which he could get that insufferable woman out of the citadel. He knew that it wouldn't be too hard, since of course she seemed like the type to fall into a trap easily; after all she fell into Naraku's.

Maybe he could simply go to her room while she was sleeping and take her out of the citadel and leave her out amongst the wild so that she could fend for herself. After all she was a miko so that wouldn't be a problem. 

'_I don't remember anything up until I met you_.' 

Suddenly Inuyasha's growled.

Everything seemed to be playing against him.

Just when he was going to leave her out in the wild he had to remember that – she could not remember anything. And if she didn't have any memories then that meant she would not be able to tap into her miko powers and –

Inuyasha rubbed his temples growling as a headache started to make itself known. 

Plotting a way to get Kagome out of the citadel was completely out of the question, because even he was not cruel enough to put a defenseless girl in the middle of danger.

So he would simply have to train her.

And he would make all of her training sessions a complete and living hell.

~*~

Kagome sighed incoherently, burying her head into a soft pillow.

She never knew that having no memories would be so painful. She had told Shippou to leave a little while ago – not being able to deal with the fact that he could talk about every single memory that he had – but that she lacked.

She had asked him questions about his family, how he had came to be in the citadel, and many different questions about Inutaisho's family and friends, and what exactly Naraku was up to.

And all that seemed to do was bring up questions about her past – a past that she could not remember.

The tears that left her eyes were inevitable. 

They stung and burned her eyes – leaving salty trails down her beautiful and elegant face. 

And when she had started crying, she told Shippou to leave because – she did not want to look weak in front of a small child. 

But she knew that it was already too late. He had given her that sympathetic look when he had left the room – a look that Kagome wished she would never have to see again. She knew that she had not been awake for long but –

She despised pity very much. And she would rather do without it. After all, there would be times when she would and could become stronger, her memories could return to her and then she could go on and continue living life the way that she had once before.

After all, she could have a family somewhere out in the world, a family that had always loved her and cherished her – cared for her beyond all belief. She had wondered if she had a husband like such – one who would run their fingers through her hair, whisper comforting words to her as she cried, and one who would give her sweet enchanting kisses for no reason at all. She had hoped that it was one who she could love, and who would love her in return.

She already knew that she was too young to even have children – Shippou had told her that himself, and for that she was glad. He had told her many things that would be important to her – such as the different kinds of people that roamed the earth – demon, half-breeds, and humans.

She was grateful to him for giving her such information but –

He couldn't help her with her family. No one could. Shippou had also said that she had been found in a village, dead bodies everywhere, and because of the fact that they had sensed some strange power pulsating from near there, they had decided to take her to a nearby forest and ask her some questions but she wouldn't have been of any help to them because she could not remember anything.

Kagome buried her face deeper into her pillow, inhaling the plain scent of cotton into her nostrils. She inwardly wondered how long she was going to be in the citadel – staying locked up in her room – being biased upon and –

A knock on her door caused Kagome to bolt upright and immediately stare at the door, shocked at the sudden sound. She could have sworn that she told Shippou to tell everyone to leave her alone as well but – letting out a huff of indignation at having her thoughts interrupted Kagome walked over to the door, and opened it slowly – only to look into dark amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She asked meekly, stepping aside from the door to let him in.

Inuyasha stalked into the room, sniffing once then twice before whirling around to glare at Kagome.

"You were crying again." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest in what seemed like disgust. Kagome merely turned away and rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono before turning around to face him, a false smile on her face.

"Yeah I was crying, but I'm fine now!" She chirped, ignoring the disbelieving look that spread its way across his features.

"Keh, whatever. You better be all right because I just finished talking to my father –"

"You guys aren't going to kick me out are you?" Kagome asked her voice filled with uncertainty and panic. She simply couldn't be thrown out of citadel already – not after all she had to go through since she had arrived. Besides she had no way to protect herself or –

"Let me finish damn it."

Kagome stayed quiet.

" I was thinking about how you betrayed us and all that crap," Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate only to be on the receiving end of a glare from Inuyasha," and I remembered that you said you had no memories. So it got me thinking on how you wouldn't be able to use your miko abilities or anything if I had you thrown out of the castle, so I decided that you should be trained in hand to hand combat – my father agreed so there is no way out of it."

"You wanted to have me thrown out of the citadel?" Kagome fumed, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Well would _you _want a traitor living under the same roof as you? I mean you could probably be lying about losing your memories and working for Naraku!"

"That could be true but I'm not. I don't even know who Naraku is." Kagome replied dejectedly.

"Whatever – just be ready for training tomorrow at mid-morning. Just so you know, that is right after the morning meals."

"Why do I have to train?" Kagome asked, fiddling with the obi of her kimono. Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow before turning away and walking towards the door.

"That way, when I do throw you out – you'll be able to fend for yourself." Inuyasha replied before walking out of her room, leaving a fuming Kagome behind.

Kagome merely huffed, before crossing her arms over her chest and plopping down on her bed.

"Jerk." She mumbled quietly before turning to glare out the window. 

Why did he have to be so rude to her? He barely even knew her and already – Kagome growled loudly, narrowing her eyes even more staring through the window and at the crystal clear blue sky. She probably wouldn't admit it to anyone – except maybe Shippou – but after seeing all the color that was in the world, she could not help but notice how lovely it all was and she knew that for certain she would never take it for granted and –

Kagome slapped her forehead growling in annoyance. Once again she had realized that she had forgotten to ask Inuyasha who exactly Naraku was and how she had betrayed them.

"Ugh." Kagome gurgled rubbing her temples roughly. 

She knew that without a doubt if Inuyasha's rudeness didn't kill her, that she would die of head pain because every single time she thought about Naraku her head would pound, and her brain would feel like it was swelling. Needless to say it was not a comfortable feeling.

Stretching slightly Kagome yawned and flopped down on her bed. 

She knew that she shouldn't be sleeping but she just could not help it. She knew that her endless fits of tears had been one of the reasons why she felt so tired but she also knew that it would not be in her best interest to go to sleep, especially since Kagome was to appear before the entire Inu-Clan, but she was just so drained, emotionally and physically and she didn't exactly know if she would be able to keep her eyes open.

But her body was screaming at her, demanding that she fall into a deep dreamless sleep – and as she made herself even more comfortable on her bed she found her eyes lids slowly drifting closed and the world around her spinning.

She hadn't expected to see the colors blur so quickly but they had and –

Her eyes drifted closed, and almost at once Kagome fell into a peaceful slumber.

~*~

_The fire crackled in front of her, casting shadows on her small figure._

_It had already been a fortnight since it had occurred – the death of her mother – and now she was the one to be held responsible._

_No matter what type of pain she was feeling – what kind of grief she was going through – there was simply nothing that she would be able to do. She had to fulfill her duties and that was it. There would be no other way out of it._

_It had been passed on through blood – the ceremony had not taken long, but because of it she now had a scar on her hip – a scar that would remind her of the duty that she had to fulfill. _

_The duty that consisted of protecting the small round orb that hung listlessly from her neck._

_Instinctively, her fingers reached up and curled around it, feeling the warm surge of energy that it sent through her, recognizing her as its master._

_She was surprised at how quickly it had started to respond to even the simplest touch, when it had been in the care of her mother for so long, but she knew that it had something to do with the passing of blood._

_But no matter how she would look at the situation it would always be the same._

_Her mother had died and she had lived._

_If the enemy had wanted the simple glass ball so badly then why was it that he did not ask for it? She was sure that her mother would have given it up willingly – after all she had seen the inner turmoil that her mother had gone through in guarding it – she had simply wanted a normal life but – she would never be able to have it because of the burden that she had to carry._

_It was something that she wished her mother had never had to go through._

_She knew that her mother had been in love once – that's how she had given birth to her but it didn't matter anymore. It was that love for her that had caused her to die and now – her mother was gone and the woman- child was alone._

_It was safe to say that she was a traveling miko now – after all she had no place to go, and no one to stay with. _

_People would run from her, knowing that she held one of the most powerful weapons in her hands – knowing that _**he **_was still out there, craving for it's power, lusting after it – and he would do anything to get it. _

_Even if it ended in death._

_Which was the only reason why she kept on running. He was out there lusting after an object that he would never have – one that she would never give up to him, simply because he had killed the person most dear to her._

_But for some reason she felt no ill will towards him because – her mother no longer felt any pain. Her soul had left the Earth, to go rest in peace among the heavens, and she knew that one day she would too._

_Sighing loudly she withdrew herself from her thoughts and poked the fire in front of her with a stick, watching as sparks flew and the flames crackled, illuminating everything around her, but casting suspicious shadows at the same time._

_She half expected strange figures to emerge from the shadows ready to attack her and demand for her to hand over the tiny glass ball and –_

_A twig snapped not to far from her and she immediately raised her head, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see through the darkness._

_Cursing mentally she could feel the dark aura emitting from him – crashing into hers, threatening to drown her in his own hate and bitterness. Grabbing the bow that rested besides her, she stood up, pulling a bow from the quiver on her back – ready and waiting – searching for the center of his wickedness._

_But almost as if not wanting her to locate him he allowed his evil to spread, drowning her – suffocating her in a never- ending sea of hate._

_"You, child, should not be the protector of the Shikon." He whispered, his breath hot on her neck. And as much as she wanted to turn around – as much as she wished that she could send an arrow through his being she couldn't because – his miasma was becoming too much for her to handle._

_Her eyes watered as the poison stung her eyes, causing her body to go slack, the bow and arrow that she had been holding to so tightly clattering to the ground. She could still feel his hot breath down her back, as one of his hands reached up to grip her shoulder tightly._

_She hissed at the sudden contact as his fingers dug into her skin, threatening to puncture her tender flesh – as she slowly began to fall down to her knees._

_The hot searing pain that shot through her body was completely unbearable and –_

_"Give me the Shikon no Tama." He replied, his voice low and menacing. All she could manage to do was to stifle a little whimper of pain as his fingers indented themselves painfully into her shoulder – slicing through flesh and muscle._

_The tears had already started pouring down her arm as his fingers dripped with her blood, forming a small crimson puddle on the ground. _

_She knew that without a doubt he would continue to cause her to feel pain but – her mother had not given up the Shikon no Tama so she knew that she would not either._

_"No." She whispered as she gathered up the rest of her strength, fueling it into one simple core._

_"You dare to defy me?" He snarled, bringing his hand down onto her injured shoulder once again._

_But just as he did a bright pink light shot through the air, up his arm – causing blisters, burns, and scars to appear on his once perfect creamy skin. Hissing in pain he pulled away from her – his death threats reaching her ears and –_

_Her eyes widened as the sickening sound of tearing flesh permeated the bowels of her ears._

_Looking down at her chest her brown eyes widened even more as she watched thick crimson sticky blood pour from the new wound in her stomach. _

_Everything around her – the loud sound of the crackling flames, the beautiful orange luminescent glow of the fire, the almost majestic shadows that surrounded her slowly began to fade in and out – her body losing consciousness._

_But it would be all right because – he was gone and she would not have to worry about him for sometime._

_So after another short moment of allowing her body to go cold, and her skin to get pale and clammy – her eyes drifted shut, allowing her to fall into darkness._

~*~

Inutaisho growled in aggravation as he sat at the dining room table along with many other members of the Inu-Clan waiting to have Kagome introduced to them. It was hard enough trying to convince them to allow her to stay – but for her to completely miss the dinner he had ordered her to come to … it was completely preposterous.

And if it could be helped, he would not stand for it. He had been hospitable enough, and all she had done was turn around and throw it in his face. 

As more people filtered into the room, Inutaisho could not help but notice the curious glances that had been sent his way. He knew that everyone else knew what had happened – how Kagome had came to stay in the castle, and he also knew that they would be more than curious. But for Kagome to skip the dinner completely –

Inutaisho had been sure that he told Inuyasha to make sure that Kagome made it to the dinner like she was supposed to, and the fact that neither of them had showed up yet was quite angering.

Glancing around the room he noticed that Inuyasha had not made it to the dinner either, and he knew that he was definitely going to have a word with his son. After all it was common knowledge that his son did not feel obligated to have to live under the same roof as Kagome, for she was a traitor – someone who had given the entire nation to Naraku by the deliverance of one simple jewel but –

Closing his eyes, Inutaisho rubbed his temples as the last of the Inu-Clan filed into the room, taking their respective places at the table. After glancing up one more time, Inutaisho noticed that neither his son, nor his guest were present. Sighing in aggravation he knew that he was going to have to start the dinner without them. 

~*~

Inuyasha froze as his hand reached out to slid open her door.

He could hear it – the soft tiny whimpers of pain coming from the room, the smell of salty tears permeating the air. Wrinkling his brow in a slight confusion he slid open her door, wondering what one Earth could have made her cry again.

As he entered the room, the smell of salt grew larger and –

Kagome's small form was huddled in the corner, her body shaking with violent sobs. After raising an eyebrow Inuyasha walked up to her to say something – anything, but as soon as he took a step, her eyes snapped towards his figure, and she immediately pulled herself into the corner further.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, taking another step towards the sobbing girl, only to have Kagome let out a whimper of fear.

Fear.

It was something that Inuyasha had never seen from anyone, but it seemed as though she feared him, as though she did not want him to touch her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked carefully as he finally made it towards her small figure, taking notice of how she had balled herself up rather tightly.

Tentatively he reached a hand out towards her, only to watch her recoil in fear once again. 

The way she was acting was – strange. Flattening his ears to his skull, Inuyasha made another attempt to reach out to her, only to watch her scuttle away from him again.

Sighing in annoyance, Inuyasha sat down completely, watching as Kagome pressed herself to her bed, grasping the black sheets tightly, causing her knuckles to go white.

"Damn it Kagome, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"T-The S-shikon n-n-no Tama." Kagome stammered, keeping her eyes averted from Inuyasha.

At her statement however, Inuyasha perked up and was at her side immediately. Placing a hand against her shoulder somewhat roughly, he whirled her around to face him, a determined look apparent on his face. Whether she were crying or not – he had to know what she meant. It was the jewel, the one that she had given to Naraku, an ultimate power that only one should be able to control – that only one should be able to destroy. Inuyasha simply had to know.

But as his hand touched her shoulder, he could not help but notice the sharp intake of breath that she took.

And it was in that moment that his question died in his throat, it was in that moment that he knew something was truly wrong.

Pulling his hand away from her shoulder, he sat there for a moment wondering and contemplating what could possibly be troubling the trembling girl, when it hit his senses full force.

His hand crept up to Kagome's shoulder once more and he slowly slid her kimono sleeve down her shoulder, his eyes widening as he took in the gruesome sight.

He didn't know why it hadn't reached his senses before – why he was not able to smell it or see it but it was there, flowing down her beautiful white skin only to stain her beautiful kimono a dark scarlet color.

"Blood." Inuyasha breathed, raising his eyes to meet Kagome's frightened ones once more.


	4. IV: Four

**_Chapter Four_**

~*~

A memory is something that should not be wasted. 

It should be cherished and valued, used to the best of its ability and never taken for granted. A memory is something that is stored so deeply within someone – guarded so expertly by the extent of one's being that merely going to unlock the doors that protect a single memory is most difficult.

It is like a means to an end, a way to store the most valued moments of ones life – the wonderous moments, laughable moments, saddening, angering, and life threatening moments. And sometimes there were moments that should not be unlocked – should not be rediscovered.

The fear that lives in ones memories – a fear that no one should have to deal with, a fear that goes beyond life threatening – that fear was too real to be a dream.

Her dream, it was not a dream, merely a memory. A single memory where she was able to access the deepest contours of her thoughts, her feelings – she had unlocked a part of her mind, something that she thought she would not be able to do. 

But she had.

And now she was wishing that she hadn't.

Her fear, her anxiety, her hurt and pain had been too real to be a dream. And even though she had not been out of the listless white for long she knew enough to know that dreams did not hurt, and that one did not wake up with a wound as severe as the one that she had now.

And overtly astonished dog demons did not stare, poke, and fondle said wounds.

Before Kagome had been fearful, afraid that Inuyasha would attempt to hurt her in anyway necessary, but now she was annoyed and in pain. 

She felt as though all of her fear had dissipated as soon as he had revealed her injured shoulder and looked into her eyes. That simple look of bewilderment had been enough to make her want to smile at him and tell him that she was alright, but then – then he just _had_ to poke it.

As though she had not been in enough pain, he had to poke her inflamed, puckered, bleeding wound – allowing his extremely sharp claws poke her tender flesh.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched dangerously as Inuyasha poked her reddened flesh once more before standing up and wiping his hands down the front of his haori.

"Get up." He said suddenly.

Kagome didn't move.

Inuyasha stood still for a moment, staring at the sliding shoji door in front of him – waiting for Kagome stand.

And yet, she still didn't move.

Glancing down at her Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, taking notice of the almost defiant glare that she was giving him, before kneeling down in front of her once again and giving her a level gaze.

"Get up." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

A moment of silence passed.

"_Please_."

"What?"

"Say please." Kagome insisted, crossing her arms over her chest slightly, doing her best to ignore that sharp pain that shot its way through her body.

Inuyasha glared.

Kagome glared back.

"Get up!" Inuyasha said while grabbing her uninjured arm and hauling her up to her feet. 

Kagome's knees wobbled slightly, trying to get accustomed to her own weight before giving Inuyasha her most wicked glare that she could muster. Inuyasha merely scoffed before turning around – keeping his hand wrapped around her biceps – and dragging her towards the door.

"Wh-what are you doing? Let me go!"

"What does it look like? I'm taking you to my father."

"Why?" Kagome asked suddenly intrigued. Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment, marveling at how simple-minded she was before tightening his grip on her arm and turning a corner in the long corridor.

"You mentioned the Shikon no Tama – you know the damned jewel that you gave to Naraku – my father would want to know." Inuyasha stated gruffly, ignoring the surprised look that Kagome gave him through her puffy red eyes.

After a moment of prolonged silence passed Kagome sighed, slumping her shoulders only to get rewarded with a sharp jolt of pain. Hissing sharply, and ignoring the annoyed look that Inuyasha sent over his shoulder Kagome looked down at her slightly exposed shoulder and winced.

It was a lot worse than she had first anticipated. 

She had just thought it to be a small wound, but it ended up being larger than she had originally thought – not large enough to send her into shock, but large enough that she would probably be able to see through it. Almost as though someone's fingers and sliced through her shoulder.

Then it came back to her. 

In the dream – the guy – the Shikon – his fingers and –

She had to tell them what happened in the dream. Otherwise they would think that she was a liar and she had already worked hard to become Shippou's friend, she did not want to risk losing what she had worked hard to attain.

And she especially did not want to lose her privilege of living under the protection of the Inu-Clan.

Nodding somewhat despondently, Kagome looked back down at her injured shoulder, watching as blood quickly flowed from the wound.

Blood flowing from her wound…

"Hey!" Kagome yelled suddenly, yanking her arm away from a startled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around, his amber eyes wide before crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"What now?" He asked his voice laced with annoyance.

"You," Kagome seethed, sending him a smoldering glare, "didn't even have the decency to wrap my wound! What if I were to drop dead right here and now from blood loss?" She shrieked, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears against his head.

"It's not big enough for you to lose enough blood to die."

"But – but – I could still faint! Besides my wound isn't properly dressed and –"

"Shut the hell up. I don't really feel like listening to your whining at the moment." Inuyasha suddenly barked, causing Kagome to recoil slightly. Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes before turning around to cross his arms over his chest.

_Whining?_

Kagome bit her lip, chewing on it slightly before shrugging nonchalantly (which caused her arm to throb painfully) and then walked ahead of Inuyasha, deciding to ignore him.

Because it was not exactly the proper time to be worrying about what Inuyasha thought of her. He was going to be taking her to his father, which Kagome realized was a good idea. That way she would be able to tell him about the dream in which she had and most likely be able to get some information out of them about whom exactly Naraku was and why he wanted –

Kagome was abruptly jarred from her thoughts as Inuyasha poked her shoulder once more, smirking in satisfaction when she turned to face him, a strained look of pain on her face.

"You are really immature you know that?" Kagome asked bitterly. Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow.

"I am not immature. I am very mature thank you very much." Inuyasha replied before folding his arms over his chest huffily. Kagome merely rolled her eyes before continuing to walk down the hall, matching Inuyasha's strides.

"You are too immature."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ok," Kagome yelped suddenly, rubbing her temples furiously, " if you aren't immature then why are we having such a childish discussion."

"Keh, don't blame this on me. You started it."

"I did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did – _argh – _whatever just take me to your dad and let's get this over with." Kagome replied as they turned down another corridor. She kept her expression schooled, hoping that she was not giving off any outer signs of frustration because – she was truly _frustrated. _She just was not able to understand why Inuyasha was able to – Kagome scoffed coherently, earning a raised eyebrow from Inuyasha.

And Kagome knew.

She would never be able to understand him because – he had to have the strangest attitude. One minute he was enjoying watching her in pain, and then the next moment he was arguing with her over something as petty as being immature.

Then she argued with him about arguing. 

But what had intrigued her the most was the fact that – he hadn't called her a traitor once, and by the look on his face he was doing everything for mild amusement. 

Like a best friend – only he wasn't.

She had only known him for a few hours, so she would not be able to call him a friend, perhaps an _acquaintance – _Kagome found herself frowning at that thought. Because no matter what an insufferable jerk he was, she really wanted to know him. 

But she knew that it would be hard because he just seemed so distant and so _hateful_ towards her for making a simple mistake. 

And she hated it.

If only her memory would allow her to – if it would warrant her to remember anything about her past, about what had happened then it wouldn't have been so bad. But it was, and she could not change that. 

She was now in the care of demons, more or less ones that could kill her within an instant. 

After allowing an impertinent sigh escape her lips, Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and noticed that he was regarding her with an odd expression, almost as though he could _hear_ her thoughts, could _feel_ what emotions that she was feeling but – Kagome slowly shook the notion off.

"Well," Inuyasha said awkwardly, " we're here." 

Kagome merely glanced at him before nodding and pulling her sleeve back over her shoulder as to not seem improper.

"Don't bother, they can most likely smell your blood already." Inuyasha stated blandly, staring at the shoji door in front of him.

The mere thought of people being able to actually _smell_ her blood was rather frightening, but enticing at the same time. She then inwardly wondered what blood could actually smell like and – 

Inuyasha poked her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Kagome merely shrugged one shoulder before looking at the door nervously, twisting her hands into her obi.

They stood in complete silence.

Not one sound came from the room in front of them, and Kagome vaguely wondered if it was due to the fact that they had smelled her blood, or because they had just smelled her. After all she would freeze up too if she smelled the scent of one who had inadvertently _betrayed _them.

"So," Inuyasha said, leaning against the wall.

"So," Kagome murmured, twisting her hand even further into her obi.

Another awkward silence lapsed between them, and it hit her, just as hard as she had been hit earlier.

Inuyasha was afraid.

He was afraid that he would get into trouble because – _dinner. _

They were supposed to be down to dinner by a certain time and they were late. And perhaps, just perhaps Inuyasha did not want to have to face the wrath of his father.

His father with the sharper claws, the sharper fangs, the more elegant movements, and the more piercing eyes – Inuyasha feared him, most likely more than he feared Naraku himself. And Kagome couldn't help it. The reaction was almost instantaneous.

_She giggled._

Inuyasha glanced at her, his lips thinning to form a straight line before he huffed in aggravation and stared at the door. And Kagome knew that he knew that she knew – it only caused her to giggle harder.

"Shut – up." Inuyasha hissed, glaring at her over his shoulder as he looked at the sliding shoji door, wondering exactly when he should open it. Kagome merely giggled harder.

"_SHUT – UP!_ I'm not scared – if that's what your thinking."

"Hey," Kagome muttered putting up her hands in defense, " you said it not me."

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled before receiving more giggles from Kagome. Inuyasha, however, merely growled before wrapping his hand around Kagome's arm (and stifling her giggles completely) and slid open the door, dragging her into the room with him.

Piercing cold glares were all that greeted them.

~*~

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, scoffing in annoyance as his father shot him another look of disapproval before rounding on Kagome and giving her an odd almost elated look.

_Strange, _Inuyasha mused, watching the silent exchange of words with interest_._

"So," Inutaisho started, effectively breaking the gauche silence that had passed between them, "you had a dream about someone coming to you to take the Shikon no Tama away from you, which caused you to sustain that injury and be late to the dinner?"

"Yes," Kagome said meekly, ignoring the strange stare that she had gotten from Inutaisho.

"It was a rather strange dream at that – within it I mulled over thoughts that I never knew to exist within my head, thoughts about my mother and how she had died (she noticed that Inuyasha visibly stiffened) protecting the Shikon no Tama. And me – I was thinking that I would do whatever it took to protect it because – it was what my mother would have wanted."

Inutaisho looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding at Kagome to continue.

"Then there was a brief thought of getting the jewel through the passing of blood – I did not quite understand that, but I also remember thinking about a scar on my hip. Then he came – his poison was everywhere, suffocating me, drowning me in his wicked essence, and I found myself scared but attempting to attack him nonetheless. He said that the Shikon no Tama should not be in my protection and that it should be handed over to him, but I denied him the right and I got a hole in my arm."

"Afterwards he had asked me if I dared to defy him, and he reached towards my neck as though he were simply going to take the Shikon no Tama and – a pale pink light shot out of the jewel, burning and scarring his arms, causing his skin to bubble and blister – and then he had stabbed me through the stomach. That's all that I can remember before he left and I woke up from my dream." Kagome replied silently, allowing her eyes to fall on a stiff Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew that her gaze had flickered to him once more, but it didn't allow it to be known. He simply couldn't. It was strange, hearing her talk about her mother. She had died protecting the Shikon no Tama – her mother had died most likely by Naraku's hand and – it was imperceptibly identical to the way that his mother had died. By Naraku's hand and –

He felt the deep aching need to pity her, but he immediately pushed it away as he leaned up against the wall, watching his father.

His father remained silent, watching Kagome with that odd, elated expression once more before shaking his head and sitting down on a rather comfortable plush red cushion.

"You know," Inutaisho started, folding his hands neatly in his lap, " my second wife was killed by Naraku as well. I would have to say that has to be the only reason why we are connected to this entire Naraku ordeal –"

"Vengeance?" 

"Yes Kagome, vengeance is the perfect way to describe what we are currently doing, but not everyone was up for going through with this. Naraku is strong, he is able to easily manipulate people and wipe out an entire village without even moving. This poison that you spoke of in your dream – it is what we refer to as a miasma. It is basically made up of Naraku's demonic energies and it drowns his enemies or victims in it. Because of the fact that it is so completely strong – people relate it to being that of poison. 

"But as to not stray off the topic at hand – the demons that you've seen earlier were not completely up to defying Naraku, but then they had their own personal losses and soon, they too were seeking revenge. Revenge itself is a hateful thing, Kagome, and I seriously hope that you must not experience it. However, I find myself being quite the hypocrite for the more I gaze into your innocent blue orbs I realize that – I tried to exact my revenge on you for giving him the power to take away people's lives."

Kagome stayed completely silent through out the entire discussion, mesmerized by the emotion that Inutaisho had shown although he remained expressionless. And by hearing the emotion in his voice – his own contempt, Kagome felt a deep sinking ache within her being – the need to find some sort of comfort for him but – she knew that it was utterly useless.

"Although he was strong before he had the Shikon no Tama given to him – he still did not have enough power to simply kill or cast his miasma around him foolishly. In fact, I am most positive that he was unable to control his miasma. But because the Shikon no Tama had been given to him –"

"It gave him abilities that he could not have before." Kagome murmured, feeling a foreign sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Very astute of you."

"But then – how is it – if assuming he was already a demon to begin with, how would he not be able to control his demonic energies entirely?" Kagome asked, chewing on her bottom lip in a false sort of contemplation.

"That, my little miko, is something that we do not know. However, I feel it has something to do with the fact that Naraku is a hanyou and hanyou do not have as much self-control over their demonic blood and energies as that of full-blooded demons do."

Kagome merely blinked, attempting to process the information.

So, Naraku was a hanyou, who had most indefinitely wanted the Shikon no Tama to get stronger but then – Kagome wrinkled her nose in disagreement as an unbidden thought came to her mind.

Within her dream – Naraku had used the miasma within her dream and he did not have possession of the Shikon no Tama. According to her dream she did so – Inutaisho had to be wrong about something.

There was simply something missing from the puzzle, something that she would not be able to understand completely. Something that Kagome _needed _to understand if she were ever to come into contact with Naraku during her stay in the citadel.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started looking down at her pale ghost like hands positioned in her lap, " what do you think of this entire situation?"

Silence was her only answer.

Glancing around, Kagome raised an eyebrow only to find that she was in the room completely alone with Inutaisho.

And, Inutaisho was watching Kagome with an almost amused expression on his face.

"Inuyasha left the room towards the beginning of our conversation." He stated plainly before standing up and walking towards the shoji door only to slide it open.

"Now, if you will please excuse me, I hope that I have provided you with enough incentive not to mention I have a son to console. Good night Kagome." Inutaisho stated kindly.

Kagome merely regarded him with a strange expression before standing up and walking out of the room. She had a lot to think about anyways so, it wasn't exactly like it mattered that he no longer wished to talk to her.

~*~

It had been days and he hadn't trained her.

He knew that it had something to do with the fact that his father – his own flesh and blood – had told _her_ about his own personal loss. 

His own personal loss – it sounded bitter, even though they were completely his thoughts.

His mother had meant the world to him, he had loved her with all of his heart, and although she was human, unlike the demons around him – he was still able to love her unconditionally. He had sworn to getting revenge for her after what had happened –

He could still remember it all – her blood on his hands, her screams of pain and mercy – all of it. He could remember everything that had happened to her and – he didn't want anyone else to know. 

The fact that his mother had died had been his own personal business and his father had told the only person whom Naraku possibly _corrupted_ – and his father had told her his only weakness.

Inuyasha felt as though he were at a loss.

It wasn't as though he felt that Kagome would betray them right then and there – _no_ – at the moment she just seemed so _innocent._

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that her eyes sparkled with that unknown naivety – that sparkle with made him wonder why exactly she was the one to protect the Shikon no Tama, but then – the passing of blood that she had mentioned earlier…

He knew only too well it had meant.

But he wouldn't tell her, but not simply because she knew his only weakness but because – she was Kagome.

Inuyasha growled loudly, rolling over on his futon to face the wall.

He was scared. He wasn't afraid to admit it to himself.

He did not want to have to deal with Kagome because he was scared – frightened of what she would possibly think of him for having this weakness. Why he cared so much exactly he didn't know – but he didn't like seeming weak, incapable. It was just something that he wasn't able to do.

He had a deep aching need within his heart, one that he could not banish no matter how hard he would try. It would simply always remain within the pit of his being – within his memory. He was weak then, and he would remain weak even now. It was considered pathetic by others – to not even be able to protect ones own mother especially when he was still half demon. They had said that his demon blood should have protected him – taken control of him and his instincts would have led him to protect his mother, but he couldn't. He was simply too weak.

"Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha didn't turn around; he just continued to lie on the bed, ignoring whoever was in his chambers.

"Inuyasha, you know that you can not remain depressed."

"Leave me alone." Inuyasha mumbled irritably, closing his eyes tightly. The person in his room merely scoffed before sitting down on the end of his bed stiffly.

"Father sent me to come get you. It has been three days since you have talked to anyone, not to mention your female friend is becoming – _concerned_."

"I don't care." Inuyasha merely replied, burying his face into his pillow.

"Quite frankly brother, it matters not. You are simply wasting my valuable time at the moment."

"Then why the hell are you even here?" Inuyasha barked, sitting up hastily to give his brother a level glare. His brother however, ignored it as he stood up slowly and walked over towards the sliding shoji door.

"Your mother died years ago Inuyasha, it is time you got over that fact. She _isn't_ coming back."

"I know that you stupid bastard! Just," Inuyasha voice dropped several octaves before he fell back down on his bed, turning away from his brother, " just leave me alone Sesshoumaru."

And he did.

Inuyasha waited until his brother was gone before getting up and walking over towards his window. 

_Sesshoumaru doesn't understand_, Inuyasha mused to himself, gazing out of the window, his amber eyes unnaturally dark.

He didn't know how long it would take for him to get over the pain this time, and he didn't care. But that empty void in his heart would continue to remain no matter what he did. He felt – detached from the rest of society, from everything when this pain let itself be known.

At first he would mistake it for anger, but he could do that no longer. It was pain he was feeling, pain and doubt. 

Doubt that he would not be able to do anything to avenge his mother's death – to be able to see Naraku's blood dripping from his hands.

Inuyasha's eyes were half-lidded as he continued to gaze out the window, his sadness leaving a humid, bitter feeling in the air. A butterfly fluttered lazily across the field below his window and then – they dashed about, laughing wildly – and as Inuyasha looked closely he could see the underlying sadness behind her happy exterior.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered, watching as Kagome and Shippou both plopped down on the lush grass, chattering happily. Inuyasha leaned forward straining to hear what they were talking about, but he could barely make anything out.

Scoffing loudly Inuyasha allowed his thoughts to wander aimlessly, his amber eyes remaining glued to the happy couple below the window.

Happy – the feeling seemed so foreign to him as it reached across the expanses of his mind, but he found himself not caring. He was depressed and he would remain depressed. It would subside eventually but – sighing loudly he allowed his gaze to focus back on Kagome and Shippou.

He had to admit they were interesting, smiling and chattering happily as though there weren't a care in the world, and it made him wonder; would he ever be able to be like that – to act as though nothing mattered anymore, to see things through naïve eyes such as they did?

A growl came to him unbidden to him as he watched them be so carefree, he was disgusted.

Sitting so completely calm and serenely was a traitor and a child so oblivious to everything around them – he doubted that they would even notice if Naraku came that very instant to crush them all.

_Naivety._

It would destroy them all someday and –

Inuyasha froze. 

It was nothing more than a whisper fluttering in the wind, twisting around every being in existence to be heard by his ears, and his ears alone. It was like the chiming of a bell, sweet and melodic, comforting and calming, quiet and serene. 

Inuyasha felt elated. And nothing, absolutely nothing would be able to change it. His depression had been smashed by that simple word, shattering into thousand of tiny pieces only to turn into dust and be whisked away by the wind.

He looked down at her, his eyes shining with an unwanted remorse, as though silently apologizing for everything he had done – all the pain that he had caused her within the couple of days. He was wrong and he knew that he was wrong – but her eyes simply shimmered with understanding as she gazed at him.

And the way that she looked – as though something important had fallen back into place – he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered again before nodding his head solemnly at her, smirking as she turned her attention back to a curious Shippou.

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed, staring at his wall as his amber eyes hardened. 

She was determined, and she would not be deterred.

_Insufferable wench, _Inuyasha thought bitterly.

But he would not be deterred either.

He would teach her, he would train her – but it wouldn't be hell as he had first intended it to be. No – he would be rough on her – of course, there was no way around it. But he had to train her, because if his assumption was correct, she had come in some sort of contact with it, and it would continue to manifest and possibly destroy her.

She was too determined – and she would not be deterred.

_Damn it all to hell._


	5. V: Five

**Chapter Five**

_Burning. _

_Scorching. _

_Searing. _

It hurt beyond all belief.

She wasn't able to breathe.

Her chest had constricted painfully, her lungs devoid of air.

_Drowning._

She felt as though she was drowning, plummeting into the dark abyss that was hell - that was pain.

_Cold._

_Desolate._

_Weak._

She was weaker than she had first imagined. Her vision had blurred, hot tears streaming down her face.

She still couldn't breathe.

A distant almost remote pain shot through her abdomen as she slumped forward, drowning in agony. 

It wasn't supposed to hurt as much as it did. He was supposed to have been gentle, teaching her - but instead he had hurt her, knocked the wind out of her, and now she was in tears, crying in front of him again. 

He was nothing more than a blur of red and white, but she knew that as soon as she stopped crying things would be clear again.

"Damn it wench, stop _crying._" His voice was strangely distant, hard and cold, as though he didn't care about her misfortune. 

Her stomach continued to throb with a dull sense of pain, her lungs refilling with air as she took small painful breaths. Inuyasha merely watched her, his eyes unnaturally dark. 

He was hiding his emotions.

Kagome knew it - he did not want to seem as though he were soft, otherwise it would reflect badly on him and she had to learn - whether it be from pain or not, she had to learn. Otherwise she would be defenseless. She could be killed; she knew that he did not want to risk that. No matter what their relationship was like in that very moment, he still had enough honor to know that sacrificing another's life was out of the question.

_Protection._

He was protecting her. 

In his own strange way he was protecting her by hurting her, and it did not seem to bother her, she would simply grow off of these lessons no matter how much pain she was in. She didn't want to seem weak, but it was apparent she was.

They had said that she was miko, that mikos are usually strong and rely on some sort of strange power - a pure power, so therefore they were not physically strong, but because of the fact that Inuyasha did not know how to train that power - she had to become stronger physically.

Kagome did not know if she would be able to do it.

After regaining her breath, Kagome stood up slowly, her legs wobbly beneath her. Inuyasha merely watched her with mild amusement before nodding his head slowly and sliding into a fighting.

She wanted to hit him.

_Hard._

_Stupid, idiotic, arrogant jerk, _Kagome thought as she rubbed her aching arm. She did not know how long she had been _training_ with Inuyasha, but she knew that her whole body would be aching as soon as she woke up the next morning.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his voice unnaturally cold - detached as he spoke to her, his claws extending briefly. Kagome eyed him warily for a moment before nodding slowly, clenching her fists at her side.

All she had to do was block - be able to defend herself without attacking her attacker, and once she did it properly she would be able to take a well-earned bath. She still had yet to block him. 

_Properly._

And each time she did block he still wasn't happy.

Kagome blamed it on him being a demon. 

After all, everything had to be perfect, and if one simple move was not executed perfectly - it was wrong.

He merely scoffed at the notion telling her that she was a weak wench and that it shouldn't be so hard.

Inuyasha's eyes glittered menacingly as he stood completely still, watching as Kagome eyed him warily, as though trying to get some secret message across to him.

He blocked it out.

Silence was all that passed between the two, seconds slowly stretching into minutes as they stood opposite of each other, Kagome looking tired and in pain - Inuyasha looking as though he were about to pounce on his prey.

If Kagome had been in any other situation she might have been scared, but she wasn't.

"Inuyasha, can we stop now?" Kagome asked, suddenly rubbing her eyes sleepily. Inuyasha merely answered her question by narrowing his amber eyes and baring his fangs. His silver hair cascaded around his shoulders, his blood red haori hanging loosely from his lean albeit muscular figure.

_Majestic._

_Mesmerizing._

_Beautiful._

Kagome blinked suddenly, allowing a whimper of surprise to escape past her throat as her body hit the solid ground, sending a shockwave of pain throughout each muscle and every joint.

Inuyasha had pounced.

Kagome blinked up at him, her eyes showing her surprise at his attack. She wasn't ready - she hadn't been expecting it. He had attacked her when she was most distant, allowing her eyes to sweep over his beautiful figure-

"Pay attention damn it!" Inuyasha snarled, heaving himself off her and sending her a wicked glare. 

She wasn't trying - hadn't been trying. She didn't care - she was in too much agony. She sat up slowly, rubbing her shoulder gingerly before looking at Inuyasha and giving an exasperated sigh. 

"I was paying attention." Kagome replied nonchalantly, leaning up against the stone, moss covered wall of the citadel.

"What crap."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kagome asked unintelligently attempting to stifle a yawn.

"You got that damned dazed look in your eyes again wench! Just what the hell are you thinking about that makes you act so incredibly stupid!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha seethed.

"STOP DAYDREAMING!"

_Oh. OH._

Kagome blushed vehemently, turning away so that Inuyasha couldn't see her face. It wasn't that she was daydreaming she was just - _distracted._

After a moment of twisting her hands nervously in her obi, she glanced back at him, her face still flushed as she stammered to find the right words to say. But - no words came out. All she had managed to do was open and close her mouth a couple of times before realizing how completely ridiculous she looked, flushing more.

"Idiot wench." Inuyasha muttered before turning away from her and heading towards the entrance of the citadel. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome called out to him, running to catch up to him despite the pain in her legs.

"How stupid are you really?" Inuyasha asked turning around to face her, his eyes unnaturally dark, flecked with crimson. "How hard is it to block a damned attack?" He growled, his voiced laced with venom that she had not encountered before.

"I'm trying." Kagome whispered meekly, as she continued to gaze into his ember eyes.

Inuyasha, however, merely continued to glare at her before his fist went out and collided with her shoulder.

_What in the hell?_ Kagome thought as a squeak made it's way out of her throat, her body hitting the ground roughly.

"You need to be prepared for even unexpected attacks." Inuyasha ground out before kneeling down next to her. Kagome met his dark gaze with a glare of her own before sitting up completely and brushing her kimono off. She did not want to deal with it - any of it.

Even though she had wanted to have the training in the first place - she did not know if her frail body would be able to take it any longer. She had continually gotten beaten up, thrown around, and bruised - she couldn't stand the abuse any longer.

"No more training." Kagome said evenly as she turned to go back inside the citadel. Inuyasha raised a level eyebrow at her, a scowl apparent on his features.

"You," he ground out evenly, "are not going anywhere until you are able to block one."

Kagome glared.

"If you haven't noticed, I have been blocking you the entire time. But you - just because it isn't perfect you throw a fit and beat me up some more! If you haven't noticed I'm human Inuyasha - _human_ - I'm weak and frail and incapable of fighting! So just because I can't do things as fluidly as you can, does not mean that you have to hate me for it!"

Inuyasha look taken aback for a moment before his glare returned full force.

"That's right. You are human. But that doesn't mean you have to be so _WEAK!"_

Tears had already started to form in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha had already cursed himself. And he knew - just knew that he wouldn't be able to do it.

Because no matter how much he tried to distant himself from her - he couldn't. It was as though there was already some sort of connection between the two, bonding them together. 

He wanted to be cold and emotionless as though he did not care but -

It was too late. 

He already could not stand to see a woman cry and every time a woman cried, he would just lose it. 

"Damn it wench stop crying." He said, trying to alleviate the guilt that was continually building inside of him. But it seemed that the sound of his voice only made her cry harder.

Inuyasha's furry ears instinctively flattened against his skull as he took a cautionary step towards Kagome, unsure of what to do. 

"Please?" Inuyasha asked uncertainty laced throughout his voice. And - 

Kagome glanced at him with red puffy eyes before grinning from ear to ear.

"_What?"_ Inuyasha asked a rough edge to his voice.

"You said please." Kagome replied, wiping the large tear droplets from her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked.

And Kagome smiled.

A brief moment of silence passed between the two.

"Keh. I only said it to get you to stop crying."

Kagome looked enlightened. 

Inuyasha was terrified.

"So," Kagome started, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "you don't like it when women cry then?"

And as Inuyasha gazed at her, he could have sworn that he saw a mischievous glint flicker behind her eyes. 

"I just don't like listening to that damned whimpering," he stated. Then as an afterthought he added, "wench."

Kagome grinned like a maniac.

"So Inuyasha, if I were to cry, would you be nicer to me?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Why not?"

"Because then you would be doing it to take advantage of me."

"So you really _can't_ stand it when a woman cries," Kagome grinned, ignoring the look of momentary horror that spread across his usually scowling face. 

And Kagome knew.

She had him. 

She would win. 

She would _always_ win.

"That's what I thought." Kagome stated cheekily at Inuyasha's long lapse of silence.

And - Inuyasha wanted to kill her because - 

Only his family members knew his weakness. And even if they did know, they would not use it against him. But this - _evil, conniving, wicked, maniacal, blackmailing wench_ - she would use it against him and - he couldn't have that. So he did the only thing to show her that she _couldn't _win. That he would _always_ win.

He tackled her.

Kagome gasped audibly, her face flushing as Inuyasha claws dug into her forearms.

"Now," Inuyasha ground out through gritted teeth, "you will forget everything that we just talked about, understand?"

Kagome nodded with wide eyes.

Inuyasha smirked. 

He had won. 

He was victorious. 

He was the _best._

"Well, now I know what you meant when you said you wished to train her, little brother."

Kagome grinned wickedly and Inuyasha flushed horribly before climbing off of her and adverting his gaze elsewhere.

And then Inuyasha realized that he wasn't the best.

And neither was Kagome but -

_Damn it all to hell,_ Inuyasha thought as he crossed his arms sulkily. 

"Hi," Kagome stated while bowing, attempting to ignore the faint blush that spread across her cheeks, "I don't believe we have met."

Inuyasha's brother barely spared her a glance before looking back towards Inuyasha.

"Father wishes to have a word with you."

"_I'm training Kagome,_" Inuyasha bristled. 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Indeed."

"I am!" Inuyasha defended.

"No need to get defensive little brother. I was merely stating the obvious."

"But you didn't say anything," Kagome mumbled, confused at what was transpiring between the two. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, amusement dancing behind his eyes before turning back towards Inuyasha.

"Father wants you to take a group out to the Northern Front to speak with the wolves and their leader."

Inuyasha fumed.

"No fucking way!"

Kagome felt insignificant. She wished that she knew what they were talking about - _Northern Front? Wolves? - _and yet, somehow it seemed oddly familiar. But why would Inuyasha get so angry about being dispatched to the Northern Lands? If her accusations were correct, then Inuyasha traveling to the Northern Lands had something to do with Naraku and -

_Oh._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked meekly, tugging on the sleeve of his haori.

"What?" He asked shrugging his sleeve from her grasp.

"Are you going to have to make allies with the wolves?" 

"I see that I am mistaken about you," Sesshoumaru spoke directly to Kagome, who looked a bit flustered, "you will be accompanying him."

"I'd love to!"

"No fucking way!"

Kagome blinked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her with darkened amber eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't been trained properly. You could be killed and I don't feel like babysitting you all the damned time!"

Kagome's lip trembled furiously before she clamped down on it, attempting to keep herself from crying because - it just wasn't fair. Just because she was human did not mean that she was inferior in any way.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at the two before turning around to walk away.

"Then I suggest you train her Inuyasha. Father wishes for her to go with you." And with that Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to them selves.

But Kagome - she felt absolutely elated. 

Although she was being forced to endure weeks of training until she was satisfactory enough to even go out and fight along side of the Inu-Clan, she was still given the permission to be dispatched and -

No stuffy castle.

Crisp clear air.

_Freedom._

They wouldn't be able to keep her locked up inside the castle forever - and although she would be carefully watched over while traveling - she would still be able to enjoy nature and not some plain stonewalls.

But then - Kagome finally realized that Inuyasha was eying her with a maniacal glint in his eyes and - she was afraid.

"So, you want to come with me to the Northern Border?" Inuyasha asked casually, cracking his knuckles loudly. Kagome winced. Somehow she knew that she was not going to be going anywhere with Inuyasha - and Inuyasha would see to that. But then - why would Inuyasha not want her to go? He was training her for a reason after all and there would be no reason for her not to go if she was properly prepared.

"Yes, actually I do." Kagome's hands had found their way into her obi once again.

"But you need to be trained," Inuyasha replied smirking as his claws grew an extra inch.

Kagome fought down the urge to gulp; she wouldn't let him intimidate her.

"Of course. It would be ignorant to go out unprepared."

"And being prepared means that you need to be able to take hits of any kind, right?" Inuyasha asked maliciously.

Kagome paled.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly.

Screw going easy on her; he was going to be downright hellish.

After all, it was what he had first wanted, and if he wanted her to stay in the castle she _was_ going to have to learn that not all battles could be easily won. 

That and - even if he wasn't a full demon or the best - he was still strong because - he would be the best someday. Even if it took an eternity he would be the best, and he wouldn't let something as petty as having human blood stop him. 

That damned wench had no idea what was coming.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about? Because you have this homicidal look in your eyes and - _oh."_

Kagome bolted.

Inuyasha waited for a couple seconds, watching as she ran as fast as humanly possible from him before bolting after her. And he _loved_ the chase.

Kagome squeaked as he pounced on her, catching her only after a moment, pinning her against the ground.

"Now Inuyasha," Kagome's eyes widened as he flexed his claws, "let's be civilized about this. You don't really want to kill me do you?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, amusement clear on his features. Of course he didn't want to kill her, he was merely having fun with her. After all, if she was just a little too injured to walk - she couldn't come with him to the Northern Border and everyone would be safer.

"And if I do feel like ripping your bowels and shoving them down your throat?"

Kagome's face turned a putrid green for a brief moment before her eyes sparkled indignantly and she thrashed about under him, causing his claws to dig into her forearms.

"_LET - ME - GO!"_ Kagome screeched, accenting each word. Inuyasha merely looked at her effortlessly before letting her go and jumping away from her.

"Keh. I'll give you five seconds to prepare for my attack. If you aren't ready than you are sleeping outside."

Kagome glowered. "You can't do that!"

"Listen wench, I am a commander of the Inu-Clan, I can do whatever I want."

"Your dad wouldn't let you." Kagome mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Five."

"Besides, I'm a woman."

"Four."

"And, I am a miko."

"Three."

Kagome faltered.

"Two."

"A very _very_ respectable miko!"

"One."

"That could kill you!"

"Zero."

"Wait Inuyasha –" 

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's fist connected with her already bruised ribs. Her lungs burned as she sought to breathe, constricting painfully as hot blinding tears appeared in her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her, his eyebrow raised in mild interest as she clutched her bruised ribs, attempting to escape the pain and –

She wanted to kill him.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, however, all the pain seemed to leave her body and all that was left was an indescribable feeling of hate and malice – _loathing. _And yes – she wanted to kill him badly.

She wanted to be able to hear his bones crack, to feel his blood drip needlessly from her hands, to _decimate_ him and to hear him scream in pain. 

Her eyes glinted an odd red color.

And then, as though her wish came true a strange, thick crimson liquid began to pour from her hands, creating large blood red puddles against the earth and –

Kagome screamed.

Her body tensed as the waves of red started to pulsate, sending strong agonizing shockwaves of pain through her body.

Her knees buckled and she fell into the large pool of what appeared to blood only to have it turn into large white puddles of hot searing flames.

They licked at her body, burning and scorching her, blistering and scarring – growing larger, thicker, and deadlier.

The white flames rose into the air as more shockwaves of pain pulsated through Kagome's body and then –

The flames engulfed her.

Inuyasha lunged towards her attempting to free her from the white flames, ignoring the blinding light but then stopped because –

The flames disappeared and –

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

It couldn't be, but it was.

Kagome was gone.


	6. VI: Six

**Chapter Six**

The forest was quiet, desolate, and gloomy. 

There was no sign of any life or vegetation; just the rotting gnarled trees that cluttered the little patch of land. Flourishing shrubbery, green and thick with life, surrounded the dead, lifeless forest.

No animals dared to set foot inside of it, for there was no way to survive. No rivers or small streams ran through the forest, no moss grew on trees, and there was no clear path leading from one end of the forest to another.

The Forest of Death, some called it, for not only was the vegetation dead, but anyone who even tried to venture into it would die for it was so incredibly large. 

Demons however, were the only creatures ever able to make it in and out of the forest alive. There were times when they even lower their prey into the forest in order to make a quick kill, for despite the fact that the forest was dead, the black gnarled branches of the trees gave for good hiding places.

But that was why she continued to wander in there.

People thought that she herself was foolish for doing so, but she didn't care. She trained near the edge of the forest, hoping that one day she could over come her fear and venture further into the forest - but she never did.

At first she thought that it had something to do with the fact that her little brother feared the forest that loomed so closely to their village, and that he would be heart broken if she were to get stuck in the forest and die. But then she realized that it was her own personal fear that held her back.

She dreaded dying and she knew it. But that still did not stop her from training at the edge of the forest. She would over come that fear sooner or later.

A smirk passed over her face as she continued to train, swinging her katana with a deadly precision. She went through her motions, sometimes using the deadened trees around her as targets of her attacks, but she mostly just swung her sword through the air, working up a well-earned sweat.

Her breath came out in slow short puffs, and her muscles were beginning to burn from working out so long. But not only that, it was getting dark quickly, and she knew that it would soon be time for _him_ to come and retrieve her.

It was a daily ritual between the two, and at first she despised it, but the more he came to escort her back to her village, the more she began to appreciate his company. Granted, they did not get along as well as she wished they could, they were still pretty good comrades.

The young woman then swung her sword around in a fluid motion once more before stopping to take a breath.

Her muscles didn't burn nearly enough as they should have and -

"Lady Sango."

The said girl turned at the sound of her name, fixing a frown upon her face.

"Yes?" She asked, taking in the appearance of the man before her. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were shining with amusement. He knew of her fear of the large forest, her fear of traveling too far into it, and she hated it. She had always thought that he knew to much about her, and there were times when she wished that she could just beat the knowledge out of him but -

It felt good knowing that he knew.

"Your father requests an audience." The ebony haired man said calmly, a faint smile appearing on his features.

"Ah," Sango murmured surprise not apparent on her face," no wonder you're early."

"Do not think that I merely come as a messenger to your father. I could have come of my own free will."

Sango gave him a pointed look. "Of course, but you mainly come of your own free will when I am bathing."

The man feigned innocence.

"I'm afraid I know not what you speak of Lady Sango, perhaps you care to elaborate?"

Sango snorted.

"And you call yourself a monk."

The monk smiled.

"I have never once considered myself virtuous Lady Sango."

"Of course," Sango replied, sheathing her katana and picking up a large bone boomerang that she had leaning against a tree. "Now, you said my father wished to see me?"

"I did."

"And do you happen to know what he wants to see me about?"

"I don't."

Sango huffed in aggravation. The monk merely smiled before motioning back towards the village with a gloved hand.

"We should get going Lady Sango."

"Of course, and please stop calling me _Lady Sango._ I have never once considered myself a lady."

"Ah, but that you are. You have all the necessary anatomy to qualify as a – "

"Ok, I get the point." Sango replied, blushing furiously at his bluntness. The monk merely smirked before turning around to walk away, Sango following slowly after him.

And Sango wondered what her father wanted her for. It wasn't natural for him to request an audience with her, especially when she was busy training. Her father had always approved of her being able to fight like a man, but that probably had something to do with the fact that she was his first-born.

He would always be proud of her no matter what she did. Even if she chose to be nothing more than a housewife instead of a warrior he would be proud of her. Sango couldn't help but smile softly.

"Eh, Miroku-sama?" Sango asked quietly.

"Yes?" The monk slowed, matching pace with her, and jingled his golden staff once.

"Do you think my father might want me to stop training? I mean he has never once interrupted my training sessions."

Miroku glanced at Sango curiously before an understanding look appeared on his face.

"You were thinking of becoming a housewife again weren't you?" He questioned, his formality gone.

Sango snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "No I was not."

Miroku looked as though he did not believe her in the slightest.

"Perhaps it is not what you think. What if your father merely wishes for you to begin training your younger brother? After all Kohaku is coming of age and he will be a man soon. You do have skills that surpass any man that I have seen fight." Sango smiled slightly, looking down at the ground as she attempted to fight a blush.

"Thank you Miroku-sama."

"My pleasure."

And Sango froze; her smile instantly was replaced with a scowl. She whipped her head around to glare at Miroku, her face that was once red with embarrassment now red with anger.

"You - you - you pervert! Thank you does not mean that you able to supply yourself with general compensation!" Sango ground out, her fist clenching and unclenching. 

_I will not hit him, I will not hit him, I will not hit him._ She chanted over and over in her head.

Miroku merely blinked, before drawing his gloved hand away from her body and raising an eye in question.

"I don't believe I understand what you mean. Care to elaborate?" Miroku asked, feigning innocence.

And Sango's control snapped.

Her hand moved lightening fast, ready to slap his cheek but then -

A loud _crack_ resonated through the air.

Sango's hand stopped centimeters from Miroku's face as she turned this way and that attempting to find out where the sound had originated from but then -

Sango's eyes widened in surprise as she looked towards her village.

There, floating only a few feet away was a small figure, surrounded by nothing but blood.

~*~

He was a dead man.

From the moment he saw her body vanish from within those flames he knew - his father was going to decimate him. 

And he knew that he would not live past that moment.

Perhaps he should not have been as rough on Kagome than he had initially been but - he was doing it for her benefit.

He couldn't risk having her injured while he was traveling to the Northern Border, and he certainly did not feel like babysitting her. She was practically useless without her miko powers, and if he was to be attacked by some of Naraku's forces he knew for certain that she would not be able to hold her own, even if she was properly trained.

Her reaction time was too slow, and she would be too frail to last against a full-blooded demon.

Inuyasha sighed loudly, flopping down onto the grass-covered ground.

Only inches away from him was the spot where Kagome had disappeared within the flame, and there was still a small red residue left from where she hadn't touched the blood looking substance.

But Inuyasha wasn't a fool.

He knew it wasn't blood.

It was energy.

Tainted miko energy.

Perhaps he had been a little too rough on her, after all, if she was mad enough to cause her powers to be tainted....

Inuyasha rubbed his head slowly, dreading the time when he would go and talk to his father. He had half a mind to go and tell him right away, after all the consequences wouldn't be as harsh if he were to wait but still - the thought of even having to face his father's wrath was terrifying.

Which was why he had already gotten up and started walking towards the citadel.

He knew that it was against his better judgment but -

Inuyasha was no fool.

He would much rather face his father then and there rather than procrastinate and wait until the entire ordeal got out of hand. Besides, Sesshoumaru had watched him beat Kagome to a pulp - his brother would probably accuse him of murdering the poor girl. 

Inuyasha cursed inwardly.

No matter what he did or tried to say he would be the one held responsible for her disappearance. What he wouldn't do to kill that girl with his own hands.

After a moment of thinking of different ways to decimate Kagome once he found her, he found himself standing in front of his father's chambers.

For a second Inuyasha's hand hesitated as he reached out to grab the door, thinking better of what he was going to do. 

_'SHUT - UP! I'm not scared - if that's what your thinking_.'

_'Hey, you said it not me.'_

Inuyasha growled loudly at the sudden memory.

He wasn't scared. 

He wouldn't allow himself to be frightened, instead he would walk into the room and tell his father what happened. After all, if he did tell him, they could send out a search party immediately for her and she would be found that much quicker, that way she wouldn't go running back to Naraku and -

Inuyasha froze.

Then he blinked and opened the door slowly.

He just had to know. 

His father was sitting at a small table, Sesshoumaru sitting across from him.

They were both looking at him, his father with an elated expression on his face. Inuyasha thought that it had something to do with the fact that his father was expecting him to accept his mission of wandering to the Northern Border to speak to the leader of the wolves.

"So you've accepted? Sesshoumaru told me that you were hesitant to accept the offer at first." Inutaisho stated calmly, not noticing that there was something wrong about the way that Inuyasha regarded him.

"Whatever. Listen pops -"

"Father, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said quietly. 

Inuyasha merely ignored him.

"Look, I was just curious. Why is it that you need Kagome?"

Inutaisho gave Inuyasha a deadpanned look.

"You honestly need to ask?"

"Of course I need to fucking -" Inuyasha cursed inwardly as his father glared, " I mean, yeah I need to ask."

"You have to be one of the most foolish person I know, brother." Sesshoumaru stated, ignoring the disapproving look his father shot him.

"I believe what your brother means is that, look at what she is. Kagome is one of the most powerful mikos in the world. She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and only the most powerful miko can protect it and keep it purified. It is an amazing feat for someone as young as she. But then it should be expected, after all her mother was extremely powerful as well. But just think of the kind of power we would have if Kagome is on our side. Granted, the Inu-Clan is one of the most powerful Clans ever, but we still don't have the power to defeat Naraku. And he is merely a hanyou like yourself."

"That- that's not all you need her for is it?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring the last statement his father made.

"No it is not. Honorable as I may be, Inuyasha, I still know a losing battle when I see one. That is why we must play dirty, exactly like Naraku does. Naraku manipulated Kagome into giving him the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama gives Naraku tremendous powers, and it just so happens that the only way Naraku can keep the Shikon no Tama is if it is tainted. This is where Kagome comes in. If we -"

"If you can manipulate her into doing what you want, you will get her to go to Naraku get the Shikon no Tama back from him and purify it, right?" Inuyasha asked, feeling somewhat exhausted.

"Correct. That way, Naraku is weaker, he can't get the Shikon no Tama, and it would be easier for us to defeat him."

"Oh." Inuyasha replied, looking towards the window.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother skeptically, noticing how weary he suddenly looked. It almost as though he was going to tell them something that he'd rather not talk about. 

Sesshoumaru looked to his father, wondering what exactly was going through his head when -

"So, when are you going to go to the Northern Border?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked at his father an eyebrow raised in question.

"Northern Border?"

Inutaisho looked impatient.

"Yes, the Northern Borders. Where you and a team of people are -" 

"That team including Kagome." Sesshoumaru added.

And then, Sesshoumaru knew what was wrong.

He sensed it as soon as Inuyasha's lost all color when he mentioned her name. Sesshoumaru glanced at his father impassively, noticing the way he was watching Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru wasn't ignorant; he knew that his father had seen Inuyasha's reaction.

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked, taking a tentative step towards his son.

Inuyasha hesitated.

What exactly was he supposed to tell his father? That his secret weapon just disappeared off the face of the planet? That she just suddenly started expelling tainted miko energy from her hands and then caused the ground around her to burst into white flames, which in turn caused her to disappear?

"Well-"

Inutaisho growled loudly.

_Oh well, _Inuyasha thought, _might as well get it the fuck over with._

"Kagome's not here anymore."

Sesshoumaru blinked.

"What do you mean 'not here anymore'?"

Inuyasha sunk his fangs into his lip before looking his father in the eyes.

"She's gone," he stated strongly, doing his best not to show any fear.

"She's gone?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching his father's fist clench and unclench.

"Yeah. She's gone." Inuyasha said again.

"Ah," Inutaisho murmured, his eyes glowing a dark crimson color.

And then, just as Inuyasha was going to tell his father what exactly _had _caused her to disappear, Inutaisho let out a loud gruesome snarl and then -

He attacked.

~*~

She was falling.

The air wisped past her face, causing her hair to fly askew and her kimono to grow taut on her form. The air was cold and crisp, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms and her lips to chap.

She just wanted to stop falling.

Her eyes had remained closed, but she could feel it - she could feel everything.

She was riding the wind to her doom - towards an unwanted sanctuary - towards death.

It frightened her. 

And she just wanted to stop falling.

Tears spilled from her blue eyes as she opened them, letting out a quiet whimper of fear as she grew closer and closer to the ground, to her death. She didn't want to die. Not now not ever.

But she knew that eventually she would have to, after all it was part of human life and it would be part of her life.

She was almost to the ground.

And she closed her eyes tightly, ignoring how the winds around her picked up, howling viciously in the usually quiet night air.

And then, she could practically feel the wet dewy grass all around her and she waited for impact but -

Something tightened around her middle, knocking all the breath from her body.

She gasped in pain, attempting to draw some air into her burning lungs.

It was an agony beyond all belief, causing so much pain to her already beaten body. 

Tears were streaming from her eyes as she continued to float, the warm humid air growing hotter around her.

And then the grip around her middle loosened causing air to sweep into her lungs once more and -

The air around her was so incredibly hot.

She opened her eyes hoping to see what was causing the air to burn her skin so much and - 

Her eyes widened in fear.

She was hovering a few feet above the ground, engulfed in blood.


	7. VII: Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Sango blinked, staring at the unmoving red - _demon?_ - only a few feet away from her. It looked deadly enough, almost as though it would strike out if anyone were to get too close to it, but what struck her as odd was that fact that it just continued to float in one place.

Sango blinked tilting her head to the side, before turning to face Miroku, noticing that he too had a questioning look on his face, but most likely for different reasons. She prodded his arm with elbow, ignoring the sour look that she received for screwing up his concentration.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what that _thing_ is?" Sango asked, ignoring the small smirk that appeared on his face.

"I don't." 

"Of course."

"But," Miroku started, giving her a slanted glance," it is surrounded by tainted spiritual energies. So whatever the creature is, it is dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, so be on guard when you are fighting it."

Sango nodded slowly, ignoring the fact that Miroku had conveniently left out that he was too going to fight, but she supposed it didn't matter. He had said that she fought better than any man he knew, so he probably just thought that she would be able to handle the monster with expert precision. But whatever it was, Sango didn't care. She just wanted to get to the beast before it harmed her village.

"Well then," Sango started, unhooking the clasp on her boomerang, "shall we get started?"

"We shall."

"Good."

Sango hefted her boomerang into the air, ready to attack.

But before they even had the chance to go on the offensive –

Searing, hot white flames engulfed them.

~*~

_Kill them._

Kagome shook her head furiously, attempting to ignore the cold chilling voice that was resonating through her mind.

_Kill them._

It drawled once again.

Kagome whimpered, trying to once again ignore the voice in her head, but she couldn't. Instead she lifted her arm, biting down on her lip at the pain that shot through her body and closed her eyes.

A hot burning sensation shot through her arm, pooling at the palm of her hand. The feeling was foreign to her, and it brought strange unwanted images to her mind, but she didn't have time to think about that. All she had to do was kill, just like it wanted her to. And maybe, just maybe if she killed those two people she would be able to escape her bloody prison and return to the citadel – to safety.

Her eyes were still closed when the hot white flames erupted from her hand.

~*~

Tears were streaming silently down Sango's face as she sought to escape the hot burning flames. She could sense Miroku somewhere near her, letting out a long string of curses as the strange white flames too burned him as well.

The pain was just – Sango had never felt anything like it.

She felt as though her body was going to snap in two, and her lungs started to burn from lack of air. 

She had to get out.

Keeping her eyes closed, she shuffled towards Miroku's almost silent cursing, trying her best to ignore how the flames licked at her hands, as though trying to melt her flesh. The flames were roaring in her ears, deafening her, so she was surprised that she was even able to hear Miroku's cursing, but that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was getting to Miroku.

She took a few more steps, shielding her face from the searing flames when she bumped into something strong and solid. She didn't dare speak, for fear of allowing the flames to enter her mouth; instead she wrapped her arms around it, slightly relieved that it was in the form of a body.

She felt an arm wrap around shoulders, and instinctively buried her head into Miroku's chest, cringing, as the flames grew stronger and stronger.

She felt as though she was going to die.

She had to get out.

And just as she had thought she would be stuck in that never-ending flame to die in Miroku's arms she heard the crinkling of paper, a quiet whisper and then –

She was doused in something cold and refreshing.

The flames around her had disappeared.

~*~

_They are not dead._

"It's not my fault." Kagome whispered.

_Then destroy them._

"I can't." She whimpered, placing her hands up to the side of her head as though trying to pull the voice out.

_You'll have to destroy them._

"No. Killing is wrong unless it is to protect." The strange visions that continued to swim through her head were frightening. She wanted to get rid of them. All she could see was someone destroying people, innocent people, as though they were nothing – insignificant.

_If you destroy them, the visions will go away, you will be free of them._

"Really?"

_Yes. All you have to do is trust me, and kill them._

"Kill them?"

_Yes. Will you?_

A strange, impure power flooded into Kagome's veins.

"I shall."

_Good._

The red energies that were wrapped around her tightened suddenly, fitting into her form and she withdrew the rest of her flames that were still burning. She blinked, her eyes turning a dark crimson red, and she could feel the energies pooling towards the center of her being.

It was a strange foreign feeling – the feeling of wanting to kill so unmercifully. She could feel it flooding into her body, into every fiber of her being – it was going to take control of her. And then – the images, the completely haunting images of people dying, they were replaced by the _need_ to kill others. And Kagome knew.

These weren't her feelings.

But she didn't have time to think about that.

No, she had to kill, that way she could be free of the foreign power running through her veins.

As the tainted energy finished surrounding her being, fitting into every curve like a shell, her crimson eyes gazed around the small field, noticing two figures facing her, their weapons drawn. 

She smirked.

She was going to have fun killing them.

~*~

Sango watched in silent wonderment as the energies surrounding the small figure shifted to curve around her body like a protective shell. She could feel the energy pulsating off of the enemy, coursing through the ground and causing the earth to shake beneath her feet.

She had never encountered an enemy with so much power in her entire life.

There were occasional times while she was practicing at the edge of the forest, and a random demon would come an attempt to take her life, but they were weaklings, and she was barely able to feel their demonic energies. But this enemy – it was so strong she could feel the energy grow stronger each time she took a step closer. And yet –

She wasn't afraid. And it felt somewhat surprising.

Miroku stood next to her, his face twisted into one of concentration as he watched the approaching woman, somewhat worried at the amount the energies radiating off of her. They were so tainted – so _impure_ it was surprising. He had never known a creature to possess so much wicked magiks in his life but –

This one did.

And it was almost frightening.

Sango shifted beside him; hefting her large bone boomerang up into the air, as though ready to attack. 

"Wait Sango," Miroku commented, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, urging her to put her boomerang down.

"What is it?"

"Her energies," Miroku paused for a moment and his eyes narrowed as concentrated, feeling around for the core of her power, "they – those magiks aren't hers." 

Sango blinked, glancing at Miroku out of the corner of her eyes.

"She's being manipulated?"

"It feels that way, as though an outside force is effecting her."

Sango nodded slowly, lowering her boomerang slightly as she averted her attention back towards the approaching enemy.

Even if she was being manipulated, she was still dangerous. If she managed to kill the both of them, then she might even attack the village, and Sango couldn't risk that. Her family – especially her younger brother – wouldn't be able to stand a chance against her awesome power. It was just too _unreal._ Sango knew what she had to do. She wouldn't let this woman live; she would destroy her at all costs. 

"I can't risk her destroying the village and my family," Sango murmured heaving her boomerang into the air once more, "she has to die."

Miroku nodded, a solemn look upon his face.

"And she is so lovely too, I really would have liked to get to know her."

Sango sighed in momentary aggravation, shaking her head in shame.

"Only you Miroku, only you."

Miroku gave her an odd sideways glance before extracting two ofuda from his robes and gripping his staff tightly. He didn't know whether or not he would be able to defeat this – _extremely young yet beautiful_ – enemy, but he knew that he had to at least try. After all innocent people's lives were at stake, and those lives were something he couldn't risk.

"Let's go," Sango said before throwing her boomerang at her enemy with all her might.

Only seconds afterwards, she unsheathed her katana.

~*~

Kagome smirked maliciously as the unknown woman threw her weapon at her. This fight was going to be too easy. 

Although the man had extremely strong spiritual powers, they still were not enough to match her own. Besides, all she wanted to do was kill, to be able to feel their blood dripping from her hands only to smear it across the wet dewy grass.

The need to kill was growing stronger.

One part of her continued to scream out, telling her that it was wrong, but as soon as that thought came, it disappeared, as though being pushed away by some outside force. 

But she didn't care – she merely wanted to kill.

She lifted a hand up, smirking in a deadly sort of satisfaction when a strange blood red beam shot from her hand, freezing the twirling boomerang in mid air.

Kagome was grinning maliciously as the woman froze in place, the surprise eminent on her face as the once cream-colored boomerang turned blood red.

And then, Kagome fisted her hand, smirking in a sadistic sort of satisfaction as the boomerang exploded into a hundred pieces.

Large shards of bone flew every which way, embedding themselves into trees, splitting some in half.

Sango was shocked to say the least.

While the boomerang had exploded, Miroku had stepped in front of her, creating a barrier so that the large splinters of bone would not impale their bodies. But –

Her strongest weapon had still been destroyed. Even though Sango was still extremely skilled her katana – she relied on her boomerang most of the time for a quick kill, and hand to hand combat was far more dangerous. But she would not be afraid – she wouldn't let one simple obstacle stop her from reaching her goal.

As the splinters stopped raining down on the barrier, Miroku lowered it, giving Sango a level look.

"I don't think we are aware of what we got ourselves into."

Sango frowned.

"No, I don't think we are, but that doesn't mean that –"

Sango cringed in pain as a red beam of light shot through her shoulder, causing flecks of blood to fly everywhere. She could hear the woman laughing wickedly at her misfortune, almost as though she enjoyed seeing her in pain.

_The sadist, _Sango thought as she placed a shaking hand against her injured shoulder, attempting to stop some of the blood flow, but to no prevail. 

"Sango –"

"Just _shut–up_ and fight her!" Sango ground out, ignoring the momentary twinge of pain that shot through her body when she stood up.

But then – just as Sango stood up something connected with her stomach, knocking all the breath from her body.

Sango's eyes widened slowly, and she immediately latched onto the woman's hair, ignoring the searing pain that shot through her body as she bounced across the ground, dragging the woman with her.

Miroku blinked slowly, surprised at the sudden attack that the ebony haired woman had launched at them, before turning around the tossing two ofudas to her outer energy shell, well aware of what he needed to destroy.

As the ofudas connected, they crackled, a strange blue magik emitting from them, before the woman stood up, her foot connecting with Sango's bruising ribs, causing her to cringe in pain.

And as Miroku saw the long tendrils of blood red energy wrapping around Sango's recovering form, he knew he only had one choice.

He had hoped that it wouldn't have had to come to this, but he had to use it. Sango's life – and the life of others – was on the line. He simply couldn't risk it.

He glanced at the ebony haired woman, his staff clattering to the ground and then –

The winds howled harshly.

~*~

_You aren't trying hard enough._

"I am," Kagome muttered as she dug her heels into the hard dirt Earth.

She was surprised at the power that was coming from the man's right hand, trying to suck her into it's dark murky depths but –

She smirked almost wickedly as a piece of the bone boomerang whizzed past her head. She caught it instantly, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that shot through her hand as the splinter pierced and flesh, and concentrated, digger her heels further into the ground.

She was going to kill this man for being so completely and utterly incompetent.

Her powers crackled, surrounding the splinter of bone in a strange black mist, causing it grow thicker, longer, more deadlier and then –

She threw it, smirking in a sadistic sort of satisfaction when she heard his muffled grunt of immense pain over the howling winds. But then something happened that she didn't expect to happen.

The winds got imperceptibly _stronger._

The magik shell that surrounded her crackled, bolts of blood red energy shooting in every which directed and – 

Her shell cracked.

Kagome blinked, surprise eminent on her features before her eyes hardened and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Your powers aren't going to protect me."

A strong shockwave of pain rocketed throughout her body, causing her to whimper in pain. No – she wouldn't die. 

Not yet.

_Do not question my ability. I am far stronger than you shall ever be._

"Bastard."

_Behave my little miko._

Kagome could almost hear the smirk in his voice but she didn't have time to think about it because – the monk pushed his powers further causing them to get stronger and –

Her shell shattered.

There was a suprised '_oof_' from behind her and –

The winds stopped churning, and an indescribable sense of agony shot through her shoulder, down her arm and then _exploded_ in her body.

The monk ran towards her, his staff in his hand once more, ofuda extracted from his robes as though ready to purify her with them when –

A cloud of black mist escaped from her body and she fell to her knees confused at what was happening. It was almost as though the wicked power that had been festering within her being had simply – disappeared. And the more black mist that escaped she realized that the wicked power was draining from her, seeking another body to invade – to fester within until it had that person so completely manipulated it would be like – _her._

She had allowed herself to be manipulated. And now, two extremely angry people, one male and one female, were standing over her, glares on their faces. And – they looked as though they were ready to kill.

Kagome was more than fearful.

But then, the monk, he glanced at the black mist that was slowly floating away from her and, his eyes narrowed dangerously and the head of his staff was then positioned under her chin.

The golden metal was cold against her skin, and the rings jingled almost ominously. She blinked, looking up at the ebony-haired man, and the young brunette (which she noticed were both equally injured) attempting to figure out what had happened, how she had gotten to be there _away_ from the citadel and why she had even allowed herself to be even remotely manipulated and –

_Inuyasha._

"Damn it," Kagome mumbled, the strength suddenly escaping from her body.

"Damn it is right," the young lady growled, replacing the monk's staff with the blade of her katana.

But the fact that the woman was just about slice her throat did not even register in her mind. 

She had just tried to _kill_ someone.

If that monk hadn't done what he did, they would have both been dead. And from what she knew miko's didn't kill…

"I'm sorry," Kagome, mumbled sincerely, her body swaying slightly as the last of the impurity exited her body, along with her strength.

And – the woman withdrew her sword slowly, a brief flash of pity crossing her face before –

She let her sword clatter to the ground, and fell to her knees, wrapping her bleeding arms around Kagome's unconscious form.

"It's okay."

~*~

"So, what do we do with her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I suppose you'll take care of her, after all you do have healing abilities," Sango replied as she held Kagome's unconscious body in her arms.

A lecherous twinkle flickered in Miroku's eyes.

"Oh _I'll_ take _care_ of her."

Sango gave him a pointed look.

"Which reminds me, I still need to kill you."

Miroku raised an eyebrow before a dawning realization passed over his face.

"Always one to hold a grudge, aren't you Lady Sango?" Miroku asked, his voice overtly cheerful.

Sango merely snorted in disgust, before adjusting Kagome in her arms once more.

"Of course. But – _damn_ – remind me to rebuild my boomerang when she has recovered fully," Sango ordered, ignoring the elated look that Miroku sent her way.

"I can't guarantee that I will remember Lady Sango."

"Just – _ugh_ – forget it. Now let's hurry up and get back to the village." Sango replied, shifting Kagome in her arms and doing her best to ignore the searing pain that shot through her own arm.

Miroku merely gave her a worried glance, before the two headed back to the village in a complete companionable silence.

~*~

Her head was pounding.

She could feel the pain surging through her body, trying to find some way to be released. Her shoulder throbbed painfully, and she could vaguely feel a strange type of pressure applied to it when –

She blinked, a strange light faded in front of her.

Before her, two overtly large voids were melding together – one a calming blinding white and the other a strange ominous blood red.

And it was then she knew that – she had to choose.

For if she didn't, that calming white void would mix with the blood red one and it would become –

Tainted. Impure.

She couldn't have that. 

It was though she realized for the first time what was happening.

The white void – it was – her healing chamber.

It was a place where she could withdraw into to heal – remain unconscious from the real world until she had managed to completely heal within this realm and then –

Was this place within herself, within her soul?

Part of her was screaming yes, while the other part was screaming no.

But the more she contemplated this she realized that the two voids were melding together, the blood red turning into a light pink as it connecting with that blinding white light and –

She needed to enter it and fast.

She darted forward, reaching a hand out to touch the pink void and when she did – it rippled.

Her eyes widened in mild surprise as she watched the two connected voids rippling, sending small shockwaves through her body, and that of the small black void behind her.

And then, as if sensing her fear, the white void pulsated and then **exploded**, surrounding her in nothing but a hot blinding light. It curled around her body, the blood red void disappearing and – comfort seeped into her body as the wide void continued wrapping around her body, causing it to disappear from view.

And for the first time in a long time –

She was content.

~*~

His crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at the mirror in front of him.

Even though he had lost it – the only thing that would cause him to remain powerful – she had been foolish enough to draw it inside of her, the impurity – _his impurity_ – still festering inside of it. It had allowed him to take control of her, if only briefly, but – 

That blasted monk and his woman had gotten in the way, causing his control over her to snap and – he had to withdraw his impurity or else her purity would destroy it, causing their connection to break. And even if he had to withdraw most of it, there was still a little left, and all he had to do was keep it slowly festering within her, and he would win.

He would be victorious and –

He would be able to destroy the entire Inu-Clan with one fell swoop.

He was no fool. He knew exactly what they were planning, but he would be able to use it to his advantage. If he could simply get Kagome within his grasp without the Lord of the Inu-Clan realizing that it was Kagome who possessed the Shikon no Tama, then he could effectively withdraw it from her soul, and use it to destroy them all.

It was all he wanted.

And he almost had her.

But then that monk –

His eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face.

That monk – he recognized him. Yes – he had been a part of one of his more brilliant plans, and according to his detachment's mirror – the monk was still adorned the wicked result of his plan. And when he had withdrawn his own miasma from within Kagome – the monk had recognized it.

His smirk grew bigger as his eyes glistened maniacally. 

All he had to do was get the Shikon no Tama.

The monk – the Inu-Clan – _everyone_ – was his enemy.

And he would have fun destroying them all.

But the only way he would be able to destroy them is if he had Kagome.

Kagome was the key to gaining absolute power.

Now all he had to do was obtain her.

But if his assumptions were correct – 

He already had.


	8. VIII: Eight

**Chapter Eight**

** ~*~ **

His crimson eyes glittered maniacally as he hovered above the troops, a wicked smile playing on his features. 

It had been a few weeks since anyone had dared to wander into his territory, and now – an entire group of Inu youkai were wandering aimlessly, obviously searching for something. He had contributed to having his brother keep track of what was going on within the southern territories, and when his brother had stumbled across the small group – he grinned maliciously.

After he had heard the news of the Inu youkai storming his province, he had been tracking them for days, watching their every movement and listening to their every conversation.

A girl.

She was supposed to be a beautiful woman with long dark ebony locks and enchanting blue-gray eyes, whose name was Kagome.

And she was a miko. 

That was who they were looking for. 

The flitter of opportunity had opened so abruptly, he hadn't acknowledged it at first, but then – when he had heard the plans that they held for her, he simply _had_ to take advantage of the situation. 

It was simply too good to be true.

Turning slightly, he motioned to his younger brother, his crimson eyes undecipherable.

"Oi," he started, getting his brothers attention, "let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You know that girl they've been raving about?" He asked, looking down at the Inu youkai from his safety in the sky.

"Yeah."

"Well – we're going to assist them in finding her."

His younger brother looked enlightened.

~*~

_The air around her was cold and stiff. _

_A light frost covered the ground, concealing the once luscious green earth with that of a ghostly white. Snowflakes fluttered needlessly to the ground, causing the land to give off an almost surreal ethereal glow. It was truly lovely._

_A small smile graced her lips as she pulled the thick cloth more tightly around her body, reaching a thin pale hand outwards, in an attempt to catch one of the sweet snowflakes. After all it had just started snowing, and her mother had always told her that first snowflakes were always the sweetest._

_But then, as soon as it had appeared, her smile faded._

_The simple thought of her mother caused an empty feeling to rise within the pit of her stomach and a despondent cold spread throughout her limbs._

_She missed her mother terribly._

_She was unsure of how she was able to endure all the seasons with her mother no longer close to her, no longer near, no longer alive. She knew of course that she would be there in spirit, always watching over her as though she were a precious artifact that needn't be lost but -_

_She still wished that she could see her mother's smiling face, feel her warm touch, and hear her sweet melodic voice._

_Her cold fingers clutched the thick brown fabric tightly, her face flushed as unwanted tears began to flow down her face._

_The simple thought of her loving mother was so - _unbearable_ - she did not know if she would be able to take it any longer._

Everything continued to remind her of her deceased mother, from the sun, to the snow, to the whispers of the wind, and especially the Shikon no Tama but - she had to deal with it.

_She was a miko._

_A powerful white priestess who was meant to protect others with her own life, one who was not supposed to kill unless it was for the good of man kind, and even if she could she would avoid killing at all costs. _

_Killing was below her._

_Protecting ones life wasn't._

_An uneasy smile made its way to her face as she gazed up into the sky, her ebony black hair cascading around her shoulders at the simple action._

_The snowflakes fell onto her heated cheeks, melting on contact, and Kagome's uneasy smile turned into one of happiness._

_Last winter she had been too ill to enjoy the white wonderland at it's finest._

_"Don't look so sad," a husky voice purred in her ear, and almost immediately two muscular yet lean arms clad in brown furs wrapped around her small figure, and pulled her back against a cold piece of armor._

_She sighed in mild content, blinking as the beautiful snowflakes tickled her long dark eyelashes._

_"I try not to," she replied quietly, pulling the brown furs tighter around her._

_"Hmm," was the male's response, and he rested his chin against her shoulder, merely content to watch the snow fall with the miko. _

_Her heart felt at peace for the first time in a long while and -_

_"You should stay with me."_

_A girlish bought of laughter bubbled in her throat, threatening to spill past her lips._

_"You know as well I as do that I can't. I-I have duties that I have to attend to," she responded softly, although deep inside, she knew that she would have been content to simply sit in his arms, watching the snowflakes descend to the earth. And as his arms tightened fractionally around her, she knew that he knew as well._

_"I am not simply going to let you go. Forget your duties, stay with me," He murmured, his breath hot against her ear._

_"I can't," she nearly stammered, her face flushing hotly at the huskiness of his voice, "there are people that I need to protect."_

_"Always so selfless. When are you actually going to put yourself before others? I mean, damn, people aren't as fucking helpless as they make themselves out to be. You got hurt just attempting to help my clan and you were injured for days. But does your chivalry stop there? No. You still want to help others. Don't you ever fucking think of yourself?" His voice grew more bitter and harsh as he raved; his grip tightening on her small frame, but all she managed to do was remain stoic and cold. She would not let his words get to her._

_"I don't think you understand. There are people that need me." Her voice - it was so distant she did not recognize it as her own._

_"Yeah there are people who need you," he growled, his voice unusually throaty, " but damn it, did you ever stop to think that I-"_

_"That you need me too? Yes, I have. Which is why - when there is no longer a deadly threat against everyone I will return."_

_She could hear his shallow breathing as he contemplated her words, his grip loosening slightly. She decided to use his silence to her advantage._

_"I know that it may seem like I am asking a lot, but the time isn't right. Please wait for me," her words came out as hushed whispers, and her chest constricted painfully while she spoke. _

_But then, just as she thought that he was going to remain silent and reject her, just as she was ready to remove herself from his arms, he turned her around roughly and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising forceful kiss._

_His clawed hands gripped her forearms roughly, his claws digging into her tender flesh. But she didn't care. She could feel all of his emotions - all of his desperation, his love, and his sorrow - he didn't want her to leave, but he knew that she had no choice. She still possessed the Shikon no Tama, and if she still possessed, she would never be able to live a normal life. But as long as she disposed of her only threat then -_

_They could remain with one another. _

_For as long as their hearts desired._

_They broke apart briefly, and he gazed down into her beautiful stormy blue eyes and smiled, brushing his lips against her once more._

_"You better not die priestess, or all those people that you worked so hard to protect - well it would have been for nothing."_

_"I can't make any promises," she mumbled, turning away from him to gaze at the white wonderland once more. Her lips still burned from his ferocious kiss, and she could feel her desire sweltering within her, demanding to be released._

_She had to leave quickly._

_"I'm not asking you to promise anything," he countered, removing his hands from her forearms._

_She let out a brief sigh of relief, hoping at he had not heard it. She loved him - Gods did she love him but - a deep sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she remembered that her mother had told her not fall in love._

_"It is the most foolhardy thing that you could ever do, for not only are you risking your own life, but the life of the one you love, and then before you realize it, everyone who surrounds you will also fall victim to your impetuous mistake. Although it would hurt not to love - it is better not to love, then to love and then have lost. You would forever be lonely and miserable, and then slowly but surely your heart will turn to darkness. So please my young Kagome, do not allow yourself to fall victim to such childish fantasies. Do not fall in love."_

_She sighed, shaking her head slowly. She hadn't listened to her mother; in fact she had done exactly what her mother didn't want her to. And now -_

_She was in love._

_Slowly, she turned to her lover, a false smile upon her face as she reached a frozen hand out and ran her fingers against his jaw line._

_"I'll be seeing you," she murmured before pressing a kiss to his cold yet soft lips, cherishing the feel of them one last time. _

_Because - if what her mother had said was true - everything would soon start to unravel, and the life of the one she loved would be gone._

_She could see the almost pleading look on his handsome face as she pulled away from him, smiling gently._

_"I will be back," she said and then she turned around and walked away, pulling the brown furs tighter around her figure._

_She knew that she might not see him again; that within the span of time she was away she could possibly die, just as he could as well._

_And as the thought of never seeing him again fluttered across her mind Kagome found that -_

_She wasn't as sad as she thought she would be._

_And if she wasn't sad -_

_Was she truly in love?_

~*~

He hadn't expected to receive the news so quickly.

The kitsunes – known for their trickery and deceit – had given them news of a battle between a monk and a miko.

Needless to say, he was greatly intrigued.

But – he did not know whether or not to believe the Kitsune–Clan. Their information could have been faulty and untrue, but he had decided to take his chances anyways – especially if it would help him get back at the Inu-Clan for trespassing in his domain. That was simply something he did not stand for. 

The search had been long and tedious, taking days – but it finally paid off. The kitsunes had not been lying – for only a few days south; they had found traces of miko energy near a deadened forest. Just east of that forest stood a village.

And he could feel the slight pulsation of a pure power, and it sent silent ripples through his body – a dull throb of pain echoing throughout his being. He turned to his brother, motioning silently towards the village, a wicked smirk playing across his features.

"You think she's there?"

"Oh I know she's there brother. Don't you feel it – that pulsating power? She is here, now let's go," He ordered, ignoring the slightly elated look that came over his younger siblings features. 

They headed towards the village.

~*~

_His hands were cold and icy as they wrapped around her wrist, his claws digging surreptitiously into her skin._

_She had hoped that it wouldn't have had to come to this - that she would have been able to destroy Naraku before she returned to her lover but - Naraku had been three steps ahead of her, manipulating her in his own sadistic way._

_Now, he had her love, beaten and bruised - nearly dead and he was telling her to choose - her duty as the white priestess, or the being she had grown so much to care for._

_It was something she had wished she would never have to deal with but -_

_Naraku was always a persistent hanyou._

_He would ensure that he would get what he wanted, when he wanted, and she knew that unless she did something her love would die._

_But only a few months ago she was truly questioning whether or not she loved him wasn't she?_

_The priestess shook the rancid thoughts from her mind, looking from Naraku to her lover, a silent battle raging within her._

_How could she possibly give up her duty to protect those of innocent demeanor, but then - this situation was one life for many. And what was more important to her? The life of one or the lives of many?_

_Naraku had so brazenly managed to ask her those questions, causing the white priestess to seriously doubt herself. She inwardly began to wonder whether or not her mother had to face this kind of decision but - no, her mother had been trying to protect her from Naraku and had ended up dying in the process._

_Her mother had chosen the one life._

_Her own life._

_But she had only done that because - because her mother knew that she had a successor, one that would protect others and take on her previous role._

_And she had._

_The priestess did everything within her power to help her mother, to follow in her footsteps, but she realized that the more she tried to be like her mother, the more she seemingly failed._

_It should have been different._

_But the miko knew that she could only blame herself._

_She had fallen in love when her mother had warned her not to, when her mother had told her that it was dangerous to do so - and the simple thought of losing her beloved sent her heart into a wild rage._

_She had been falling into darkness all along._

_And Naraku knew._

_He continued to play at her emotions, smirking and sneering in the process. He **enjoyed** her emotional distress and - she would make him pay._

_White energy crackled at her palms, and her eyes narrowed as the hanyou's grip threatened to snap her wrists. _

_Then as though sensing the rising hatred that continued to grow within her heart he recoiled, hissing in pain as white flames erupted from her hands, scorching everything in it's purity._

_"It seems as though you have made your decision," Naraku stated primly, grabbing the battered young man by his neck and digging his claws into the tender flesh._

_Something inside of her snapped, and her eyes glittered guiltily._

_"Wait! Don't - don't hurt him." She whimpered, placing a hand against her chest._

_"So, you choose his life over the lives of others? Pitiful miko. Allowing simple emotions to cloud your judgment. Your mother was much more powerful then that-"_

_"I didn't say that I was choosing him-"_

_"But wait - she did sacrifice herself so that you could stay alive. Her only flesh and blood giving up everything that she had strived so hard to work for. It truly is a pity that I will destroy it no matter what the cost."_

_The wistfulness that rose within her at the mention of her mother caused a burning guilt so deep within to rise, that she could simply allow tears to stream down her face. _

_But everything that he had said, it was true._

_She was pitiful and no matter what she did – Naraku was always three steps ahead of her. She shook her head wistfully, wiping tears from her eyes before reaching a hand up to her neck, and snapping the small-shelled chain from around her neck._

_Who was she to choose?_

_After all it was the duty of a miko to protect, one life at a time._

_And she'd have to start with his – her love, her desire._

_She didn't notice the pained look that reflected from those beautiful crystal blue eyes as the Shikon no Tama clattered noiselessly to the floor._

~*~

The people didn't cower in fear as they had first expected. Instead, they spared them with wary glances and continued to go about their business.

Perhaps they were used to having strangers – even demon strangers – to wandering through their village, but that didn't matter to the crimson-eyed boy at the moment. No. He was simply focused on finding the girl. It should have been easy, he would have just had to pinpoint the exact location of her power but – it felt as though it were resonating from every which direction and –

He was completely and utterly infuriated.

The lightening shaped staff quivered in his hand slightly, before he turned to his brother, his crimson eyes unusually dark.

"What do you suggest we do little brother?" He asked impulsively, ignoring the surprised look that spread over the goliath's face.

"I am unsure. Maybe we should ask one of the villagers?" He suggested, glancing around the village at all the people who milled around acting completely carefree.

"That's the best idea you've had all day. Oi! Woman!" The older boy shouted, catching the attention of a young woman, who was currently attending to a half built weapon. 

She glanced up at the two nonplussed at first, but then her surprised look turned to one of annoyance as she stopped her hitting the cream colored weapon with a wooden hammer.

"Yes?"

"We're looking for a girl. Black hair, blue eyes, strange powers, you see her?" He asked flippantly, taking notice of the dawning expression that passed over her slightly angelic features.

"Yeah, she's been unconscious for days though."

"Where can we find her?"

"What do you want her for?" She asked, her voice growing steadily suspicious. The goliath looked over to his brother, wondering why he was allowing the human to question his motives, but then looked away when his brother fixed her with a glare.

"That business is my own human, now where is she?"

The woman hesitated for a moment, glancing over them skeptically once more before motioning towards a small hut across the way from her own. The demon nodded, turning around – unaware of the disgusted glare she shot him behind his back. He would have thanked her – oh how he would have _thanked_ her – but he didn't have time for formalities at the moments. He simply had to hurry and leave the village – with his brother and the girl – and then go pay a visit to the leader of the Inu-Clan, possibly after having his way with the girl first.

He was still wearing that conceited smirk as he walked into the little hut.

"May I be of assistance?" The crimson-eyed boy turned, taking notice of an ebony haired monk, before motioning towards the bamboo screen that had been put up in the middle of the room.

"The girl, Kagome, I'm here to retrieve her."

"Hmm, and why would you like to take her away from here?"

The crimson-eyed boy seethed, but the goliath simply ignored the monk's rude comment.

"We are her bodyguards. We need to take her back to her family now – they miss her terribly."

The monk however, did not seem to believe them in the slightest.

"A human family that employs demons?"

"Yes. Now we are impatient to get Kagome back, we would like to take her home _now_," the goliath replied through gritted teeth, taking a step towards the monk threateningly. The monk's eyes glittered with momentary amusement as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A brief moment of silence passed as the demons continued to wait for the monks consent – after all they did not want to draw suspicion to themselves.

"Very well," the monk replied after a terse moment of silence, " I see no harm in allowing her to go with you. She is unconscious however, and you would need to be careful of her. If you are not, in fact, her bodyguards, I am sure she will simply put you through hell. Her powers are extraordinary." 

The monk disappeared behind the bamboo screen, and then a moment later came back out, a limp girl in his arms.

"I suspect that she is in good hands?"

"Yes, she is," the goliath replied as his older brother took Kagome's limp body into his arms. 

The woman was still watching them suspiciously as they left the village.

~*~

"You made a mistake," his voice was cold and distant as he spoke to her, refusing to meet her eyes as she tended to his wounds.

"It is my duty to protect, and protect you I did."

_"Don't give that bullshit. I didn't need protecting, I could have made it out on my own," he snarled, ignoring the bitter chill that was laced through her voice. He couldn't accept the truth at the moment._

_"I could tell. As he held your limp body by the neck, I could just tell that you were ready to impale him." She hated fighting with him. Each time she attended to his wounds he continually degraded her, telling her that she made a mistake and people were getting annihilated. _

_But he didn't know. He didn't know the guilt that continued to pierce her heart each time his voice reached her ears. She had been given a choice and she had made one. _

_She decided to protect him and – _

_Why didn't he appreciate it?_

_He loved her right? And when people loved one another they were supposed to make sacrifices for one another, to ensure each other's safety but – she sighed vehemently, ignoring the snort of indignation that sounded from the man who was currently resting on the thick furry mat._

_"I could have killed him."_

_"You were going to die. I thought – I decided to spare your life because I care about you so much – damn it, can't you at least be grateful that you and I have another chance to be together?"_

_"But what if I don't want it?!" He snapped suddenly, causing the priestess to recoil slightly. _

_How could he not have wanted to be with her? Didn't he love her? Didn't he care?_

_"I would rather have died in honor rather than have you sacrifice the only thing that would have aided in the destruction of Naraku."_

_"I see," her voice was quiet and cold, and she held the thin strips of bandages tightly, her hands trembling._

It hurts more to love only to have lost.

Is this what her mother meant?

_It did hurt. It hurt more then she had intended it to but – there was nothing she could do. _

_She wouldn't let him see how deeply his words wounded her. No, she would leave it behind and hope that he wouldn't notice her tears, her pain. Because – because then he would simply call her weak and pitiful, just as Naraku had done. She could not help but chuckle bitterly, dropping the gauze onto his bandaged chest._

_She wouldn't help him, because she had just realized what he was._

_A demon._

_And she had been so foolish to overlook the fact._

_Demon's had their pride, their arrogance, and their honor._

_And demons didn't love. Demons didn't know what love was. _

_They only knew one emotion._

_Lust._

_And she had been so completely and utterly foolish to believe that they could **love**, that they were even remotely possible of love. She would not allow herself to be fooled again._

_And she found, that for the second time, she was walking away for the one that she loved._

~*~

The aching feeling within her heart was unbearable.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, taking in the impetuous darkness.

Her head was pounding, and her shoulder throbbed with such intensity she couldn't place it. At first the pain that was shooting throughout her body was all that she could think about but then –

The dreams came flooding back to her, fitting so neatly within her being – it felt as though they belonged there.

The dreams were strange to say the least, each of them dealing with a part of what seemed to be her former life – a life that she couldn't remember – that she desperately wanted to remember.

And it seemed – she could still feel the bitter thoughts resonating within her. That man – demon – had told her that he didn't love her. Inwardly Kagome wondered if she would ever meet him again, but then realized that –

She didn't want to meet him.

He had caused her hurt and pain, and he probably wasn't sorry about it. And then, just as she was about to think about what kind of person he truly was –

She blinked, staring up into a pair of dark crimson eyes.

"Oi, the bitch is awake."

~*~

"You let her go?!"

"They said that they were searching for her, that they knew her and were returning her to her family."

"And you let them?" Sango screeched, the tip of her katana positioned dangerously close to Miroku's neck.

"I felt no ill will."

"No ill will? Ugh, you are so infuriating." Sango ran her slender fingers through her hair, allowing a sigh of exasperation to escape her lips. She simply could not believe it. Miroku – a sensible, intelligent Buddhist monk – had just allowed the woman they had been taking care of for weeks on end to simply be taken away.

By demons.

Sango did not know whether to kill him or – to kill him.

"You know Lady Sango, it would be logical to simply take her back," Miroku explained expertly, looking towards the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Oh," Sango whirled on him, a glare apparent on her face, "and how exactly do you expect us to get her back?" Sango asked huffily, sheathing her katana in one swift movement.

"With her," Miroku commented matter-of-factly, motioning towards a small yellow kitten, watching the two with amusement.

"Ah, I see." 

~*~

Inutaisho growled in frustration.

It had been a fortnight - an entire two weeks - and his search party still had not found Kagome.

He was enraged to say the least.

For a moment, he briefly thought of finding his son and using him to vent all of his frustration on but - Inutaisho shook his head slowly, collapsing on a large plush pillow as his thoughts wandered over to the day when Inuyasha had so unwittingly told him that Kagome had disappeared.

He had to admit, he had been rash and allowed his anger to get the best of him, but he couldn't help it. 

There was just - something about Kagome that caused him to go into ballistic. He felt as though his soul was exposed around her, that she knew each and every dark secret that he held. At first he thought that it had something to do with her being a miko but - she couldn't possibly get him to open up his soul unless she had tapped into her powers.

And the fact remained that she _hadn't_ tapped into her powers.

Her memories were gone, possibly returning to her slowly, if her dream had been any indication, but he knew for certain that it was not enough to ignite her miko abilities.

So he had to think long and hard, and through his long hours of pondering he found out _why_ she caused him to feel like that.

And then he knew.

She had his wife's eyes.

And his wife was the only other person able to make him bare his soul as well. Both of them - they had that beautiful stormy blue-gray eye color, filled with so much emotion, so much innocence -

That was why he had told Kagome about her death, because they were so much alike.

The thought startled him greatly.

But what had made matters even worse, was the fact that he had acted out so - _viciously_ - towards Inuyasha when he had been told about Kagome. It didn't escape his notice that the same thing had happened not too many years ago.

That memory was something that would remain forever etched within his mind. 

He could still smell the acidic poison melding with that of burning flesh and blood as his youngest son lay on the floor, his blood spilling everywhere. He had promised himself that he would never allow the desire to release his anger overpower him again but -

He failed.

He could still see the betrayed look on Inuyasha's face as he allowed his own claws to rake across his skin, spilling poison into the inflamed wounds.

He didn't know if Inuyasha would ever forgive him but - he knew that he would eventually tolerate his presence. After all, that was what happened last time. 

Inutaisho sighed, a weary expression spreading over his face as he turned towards the window, noticing with little surprise that thick condensed storm clouds were billowing through the air rather rapidly. And then –

Something clicked.

"Damn it," Inutaisho muttered, running a hand through his silver hair as lightening struck the ground threateningly.

A horn blared in the distance.


	9. IX: Nine

**Chapter Nine**

It was a thirst. 

It was the need to see blood, the need to taste it and smell it. That was what drove him. 

It was the animalistic feeling that continued to dwell within the pit of his being that drove him – drove him so completely mad that he couldn't stop – that he didn't _want _to stop. 

It was thirst; it was power. 

It was everything that he was and everything that it could be.

It was him.

And he was he.

_He was young, mindless and naïve._

_He thought that things would get better; that they would change. _

_But they didn't._

_And if he listened hard enough he could hear the faint dripping of blood – the taste and the smell of blood – it shrouded his senses and blinded him. He couldn't see past that thirst – that lust that drove him so completely insane, and no matter what he tried to do it was still there._

_He could feel it._

_And – he felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him close to her._

_Protection._

_She was protecting him; she didn't want him to die and – he didn't want her to die either._

_But she was bleeding, and he could smell it._

_It smelled wonderful – refreshing – and he wanted to have it for himself. _

_He wouldn't share with anyone else. She was his but – she already belonged to someone else and he couldn't have that. Not if he wanted her for himself._

_That animalistic power grew stronger within him, a foreign power spreading through his veins, engulfing his soul until he was drowning once again._

_He was drowning within himself and –_

_She was screaming._

_Her screams were wondrous, so melodic, and so painfully beautiful; he had never heard anything like it before. But most of all, he enjoyed hearing the sound of tearing flesh and splashing blood. It was almost as though; it was a part of him, as he was a part of it. _

_It just fit and melded so well with his being – all he wanted to see was red – all he wanted to become was red._

_And it was everywhere._

_He could smell the fear radiating off of her body, the tears streaming from her eyes. She was saying something – something to him but – no he wouldn't listen. He wanted to decimate her, to see her blood dripping from his claws, because in truth, the sight was wholly beautiful. _

_The thick coppery taste of blood rolled around on his tongue and spilled down his throat. It was warm, tasty, relaxing._

_It was hers._

_She had those beautiful stormy blue eyes, those long dark tresses and –_

_"Inuyasha," she whispered his name, lifting a bloodied hand to his face._

_She was his mother._

_And she looked beautiful covered in a crimson blanket of blood. His father would have been swept away but then, his eyes widened fractionally as he looked at her, realization seeping into his pours._

_She was his mother, and she was – gone._

_Her body was limp on the floor, blood spilling around her as her ebony tresses stuck to her bloodied face._

_The air reeked of death._

_Her death – his first experience with death. _

_He had killed her._

_She wouldn't be back._

_And he felt a strange sense of sorrow building within the pit of his being and it hurt to breathe. This was him – a child. _

_Naïve._

_ Inexperienced._

_Murderer._

_He killed her, and she wouldn't be back._

_The pain became so unbearable, bubbling up, growing steadily stronger until it needed to be released. He wanted to hold it in – he _had_ to hold it in but he couldn't._

_The tears were hot and blinding and his scream –_

_It was piercing, filled with pain._

_Just like his mother's._

_He had brought her pain, a pain with no mercy, and he had made her cry – just as he was crying. He had made her scream – just as he was screaming. He knew her pain and he felt her sorrow, but he felt a guilt that she could never have felt. Because when people died they didn't feel guilty, they just felt – _fear.

_And his mother died frightened._

_And he would continue to live frightened and sorrowful – he didn't know if he would be able to get over it. All he knew is that he would need to learn how to control it. _

_It would be the only way._

_But he couldn't learn how to control _it_, that inane animalistic need._

_It would continue to dwell within him, sparking up at any moment, and what hurt was the fact that he _knew_ without a doubt that it would remain within him._

_He had stopped crying._

_But he couldn't stop screaming._

_It hurt too much._

He was he.

A monster.

A murderer.

A _hanyou._

Nothing could change that.

He wasn't naïve or inexperienced anymore, no. Instead – instead he was a murderer and a hanyou – both of which his father despised and hated beyond all belief because –

Naraku was a hanyou, and Naraku was a murderer.

So was he any different from Naraku?

He didn't know. But he did know that his father – his own flesh and blood – was acting quite similar to Naraku. For he was attempting to manipulate Kagome in order to achieve his goal. Despite whether it was for common good of everyone or not, he still did not need to manipulate Kagome. Especially after all she had been through.

Especially after all she was still _going_ through.

And it was because of everything that he had done.

Because he had allowed that animalistic need to take control of her once again. He had allowed that thirst, a thirst that he had kept under control for so long to overwhelm him, he could not let it happen again. He simply couldn't risk it.

His mother's death had been the consequences of his naivety, and he didn't want someone with those same beautiful stormy blue eyes to suffer the same fate as her. He was afraid – afraid for Kagome. Because whenever that animalistic need came and made itself known within his being he couldn't control it. All he could do was go along with it, allowing it to lead him to wondrous places, _bloody_ places.

He could still taste that thick coppery blood rolling around on his tongue and down his throat. It was a feeling that stayed etched within his mind ever since her death.

Inuyasha sighed, rolling over on his futon to face the wall.

It was his fault – he had trained her too hard – pushed her too far and now – 

Now she was gone.

Vanished without a trace.

And it had been two weeks since he had last saw her.

Normally he wouldn't care if a human went missing but this one, this human – no priestess, this priestess was important. This priestess was the only person who could possibly defeat Naraku with her purification powers and she was gone.

And the worst part was…

He was beginning to miss her.

She was such a fiery emotional person, sparkling yet dimming at the same time. She was different and unique yet she was still normal. 

It was frustrating.

He wasn't supposed to be attached to her, she was just a ploy, a tool to keep around in case of emergency, and he was supposed to torture her with insane training tactics but no – instead he was missing her, wanting to apologize to her and do whatever it took to receive her forgiveness. 

These feelings were completely uncharacteristic.

He wanted them to end.

But he knew – he just knew that the feelings wouldn't go away, because they were friends. He wasn't sure when the friendship had melded between them, but it had. Perhaps it started when they first met – when they were walking down the hall giggling and laughing with one another, but whenever it had started, he hadn't been expecting it.

He didn't want to be her friend.

He just wanted her to go away.

And she had.

But he couldn't help but want her near as well.

They were friends – they shouldn't be. And he – he wanted her to be found.

God, how he just wanted her to be found.

He didn't know what he would do without her.

After all, she was his friend.

His _first_ friend.

And he didn't want to lose that.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he turned on his futon, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, his patented scowl on his face.

He wanted to do something, _anything_, to get his mind off of Kagome. His thoughts about her were like a plague, sweeping through his body over and over again. And although he knew that she was his first friend, and probably his only friend, he didn't want her to be his friend. He didn't need friends. 

He needed to get his mind off of Kagome.

And then, as if someone was watching his progression of thought, it split through the air, alerting everyone and anyone near by of what was approaching.

Inuyasha bolted, the blood pumping quickly through his veins and a maniacal smirk on his face.

An enemy had finally arrived.

~*~

Sango glared at Miroku, scowling at him defiantly.

It was completely and utterly his fault.

And he knew it.

Which was probably why he continued to send her sheepish glances as they walked along the dirt path, their hands bound and their weapons removed from their person.

All around them were clusters of demons – each of them with strange amber eyes and long silver hair. If it hadn't been for the markings on their faces then Sango would not have known what species of demon they were but – she knew. Her father had told her about them when she was younger.

Inu-youkai.

And they patrolled the Western Lands.

And Miroku that – _idiotic, lustful, lecherous, shallow-minded_ – monk had led them, unknowingly into their province.

And the Inu-youkai – they were furious.

They continued to glare at them, baring their sharpened claws in a demeaning fashion, hanging the threat of death over their heads continuously. And Sango was getting sick and tired of it.

She just wanted to kill them – or at least get away from them but no – Miroku had decided that it was best to be cooperative. But the fact was that she didn't _want_ to be cooperative. 

She was a young rebellious young woman, strong and independent, and despite the fact that she _was_ traveling around with a monk and that she _had_ taken orders from him, she still felt as though she were entitled to at least some say in the matter. 

But she hadn't. 

Instead she had been forced to listen to the incompetent male, trusting his words when he said that they would be able to go free if they went with the youkai but – no, instead thick rope bound their bloodied wrists, walking under an extremely hot and scorching sun.

Sango couldn't help but glare at Miroku once more, her scowl growing more deadly as he flashed her an unsure smile.

She was already thinking of a thousand different ways to decimate him.

~*~

Her breath caught in her throat, and for a moment she forgot how to scream.

But then, warm yet icy hands wrapped around her forearm and hoisted her to her feet. Her knees felt weak, as she looked around, her eyes taking in nothing but a dark ominous sky. 

The rain clouds were thick, and she could hear thunder rumbling not to far from her, and the ground – was soft and wet beneath her unclad feet – not rough and rugged like she was used to and –

It was gray.

And fluffy and – she was sinking in it.

And as her feet began to freeze rather rapidly she knew exactly what she was on, because many others that were so identical to what she was currently standing on surrounded her.

A cloud.

A large gray, thick condensed _cloud._

Kagome suddenly felt dizzy.

"Oi, bitch. Don't faint now – I haven't even had any fun with you yet."

"Huh?" Kagome asked rather unintelligently, falling out of her stupor. The crimson-eyed man with the large black braid snorted rudely, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"Well after all of the trouble that I went through to find you, I am at least entitled to some sort of – _compensation._"

A moment of silence passed between the two as a dawning realization made itself known in Kagome's features.

"You – you sick, disgusting pervert!"

"Hiten, brother, this girl is very good at describing you," a low thick voice sounded from behind her, causing Kagome to whirl around quickly, her feet sinking even deeper into the frigid cloud.

And she couldn't help but scream. 

Because standing behind her was the most hideous creature that she had ever laid eyes on.

The goliath creature backed away slightly, seemingly frightened but Hiten – he seethed.

"He's absolutely hideous isn't he?" Hiten asked, his grip tightening painfully around her forearms and his voice unusually cold and harsh. Before – he was seemingly good-natured, although his eyes were dark when she had first looked into them but – his personally had changed so quickly, so drastically she was caught off guard. But the sound of his voice – it was truly terrifying. 

"You didn't answer me," he hissed, the point of his finger nails digging into her tender flesh, "don't you think he absolutely hideous? A monster really – one that shouldn't be allowed to live?"

"H-hey, I-I never said that!" Kagome objected, fidgeting uncomfortably as she sank deeper and deeper into the glacial cloud. 

"No, you didn't say it, but you were thinking it. But don't you know? They always think that he should die – and you aren't any different from them," Hiten snorted indignantly, pushing Kagome away from him.

Kagome stumbled, landing on the soft fluffy cloud with a surprised _oomph._

The goliath chortled.

"Should I keep her from sinking through the cloud Hiten?"

The braided boy regarded the goliath momentary, before turning his icy glare towards Kagome, causing her to go rigid.

"Yes, keep a good grip on her Manten. We wouldn't want to lose her before we reach the citadel."

Kagome blinked, unaware of the fat chubby hand that wrapped around her wrist.

"Citadel?"

"Of course," Hiten started, waving his hand dismissively, " the citadel of Inutaisho."

And Kagome nearly fainted; because – they were taking her back to Inutaisho, back to the citadel, back to _safety_. And she would be able to see Shippou again, to see Inuyasha –

Wait. Wait. What?

Since when did she want to see Inuyasha again?

Perhaps it had something to do with the insuppressible feeling of nostalgia that rose within her at the thought of the hanyou. Was that it? Was that the reason that she missed him so completely and utterly? Because he reminded her of a home that she didn't have or – perhaps she thought that when she was around the citadel she _was_ home.

She didn't know. 

All she knew was that it had been a short time since she had been there so she couldn't possibly consider the citadel a home. Because the only reason that she was welcome was because of Shippou – otherwise she would have been dead.

She couldn't help but smile at the notion.

But then – a sudden thought occurred to her and she fixed Hiten with a suspicious look. 

"What's in it for you?" She asked quietly, surprising both Manten and Hiten.

"What do you mean?" Hiten and Manten chorused together, Manten raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

Kagome looked at them both skeptically.

"I mean, what are you going to get out of returning me back to the citadel? I mean there has to be something you want in return of finding me – you know – some sort of reward…"

Hiten smirked, a low satisfying chuckle escaping his lips.

"This wench is more intelligent than I thought," Hiten chuckled, the conversation clearly directed to his brother, "but you really want to know?" 

And despite the circumstances, Kagome couldn't help but nod, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

"When my younger brother," Hiten shot Kagome a disgruntled glare, "was patrolling our mountain region he came across a group of Inu-youkai, who just happened to be a part of Inutaisho's clan. Anyway, while we were watching them, attempting to find out of whether or not they were trying to take over our region, they came across a very interesting topic of conversation," Hiten explained, turning towards Kagome and fixing her with a steady stare, his crimson eyes sparkling immensely.

"Let me guess – the topic of conversation was me?"

"Right. So naturally we had to come and get you, after all it wasn't every day that you came in possession of the White Priestess who guarded the legendary Shikon no Tama –"

"You!" Kagome suddenly screeched, jumping to her feet.

Hiten studied her quizzically, an eyebrow raised in mild surprise.

"That's all your after isn't it? The Shikon no Tama – well it will be completely and utterly worthless because – because I don't have it! And neither do they. I gave it up to Naraku so if you want it you will have to go to him," Kagome seethed, the glare on her face darkening.

Hiten and Manten merely chuckled.

"You shouldn't lie to us human," Manten stated, wrapping his hand around her wrist.

Kagome blinked, confused.

Because she knew that without a doubt she _wasn't_ lying. 

She didn't have the Shikon no Tama, and she would know if she did.

Besides, even Inutaisho had told her that Naraku was in possession of the Shikon no Tama and he wouldn't lie to her.

So why would Hiten and Manten accuse her of lying, unless they knew for absolute certain that Naraku _didn't_ have possession of the Shikon no Tama?

But the only way that they would be able to know for certain that Naraku didn't have the Shikon no Tama would be if they –

Kagome suddenly blanched, cursing herself for having so many irrational thoughts.

Hiten and Manten – they didn't look like anyone who would work for another – no.

Instead they looked independent and rebellious, something that Kagome was not and –

But what if they were working for Naraku?

If they were questioning her about having the Shikon no Tama then that could only mean that – Naraku didn't have it anymore. And if he didn't have it anymore then his demonic energies – they were practically depleted. 

Kagome felt elated.

"Oi, Manten, get the bitch ready, we're here." 

"Of course," Manten stated, pushing Kagome towards his older brother, who grabbed her roughly around the waist. 

Kagome yipped loudly, torn from her reverie as she was hoisted into the air and onto his shoulder.

But what she saw as Hiten slowly started to descend towards the earth was absolutely enchanting.

For not too far below her was a large gray castle, surrounded by a shimmering pool of silver.

And if Kagome listened hard enough, she could hear the faint blaring of a horn in the distance.

Somehow she knew that this confrontation was _not_ going to be a good one.

~*~

Screaming. 

They were all screaming, each of them drenched in their own blood and the blood of others. Houses were being burned and destroyed, collapsing in on themselves from the sheer power of the winds.

Lightening was crashing to the ground ominously, sparking fires wherever it hit. The gruesome sight was wholly beautiful – but what was even more enchanting was their screams, the screams of fear and pain – she loved every part of it.

She hovered above the small village, her fan extended as she watched the pitiful humans screaming for their lives, blood dripping from their bodies before she turned towards her elder sister, a sinister smirk upon her face.

"They are on the verge of death, take them now."

The emotionless girl looked at her sister, her grip tightening on the petit mirror in her hands.

"All of them?" She asked, her voice quiet and lifeless.

"It is what Naraku ordered," she stated, her crimson eyes shining slightly.

"Very well."

The mirror rotated in her hands slightly, an ethereal glow emitting from the glass and then –

Bodies littered the ground as large, powdery white substances floated up into the air, and into the mirror.

The crimson-eyed woman smirked devilishly.

Death had never been so beautiful.


	10. X: Ten

**Chapter Ten**

He needed to stop pretending.

Because nothing would be all right anymore.

His decision – it had been foolish callous and impulsive. He hadn't been thinking – no. He had allowed his lust – the overwhelming need to feel it corrupt him, leading him down a path that he probably would never be able to escape. And he had brought _him_ along as well.

He had been foolish.

He knew that he should not have allowed him to come, he loved him too much, and he didn't want to lose him. No, he wanted to be able to hold him once again, to tell him that people's prejudices would disperse with it's help. He had allowed his lust to corrupt his mind.

He had allowed her purity to cloud his judgment.

He shouldn't have come.

Then, the one he loved so unconditionally would be safe, and they could continue to live, the prejudices merely being whispers of the wind – ignored by the both of him, his love and himself. They could merely ignore it but –

It was impossible.

The lust was too strong.

And he could feel it radiating off of her body as he held her, his sharpened finger nails digging into her hip.

It was stronger there.

That same beautiful and pure that power that drew him to her, that caused him to lust for that power, that caused him to put his loved ones life in danger.

His tightened painfully as his feet touched the ground, his fingers pushing further into her hip, attempting to grasp the power that still lingered there. And it called out to him, telling him that it was okay, that his lust was necessary. But the rational part of his mind knew that it was wrong. It was always wrong, because that lust was going to devour him and there would be no way to escape it. It would simply linger, tugging at every emotion in his body until it corrupted him completely, letting him know that there was no escape, that he would soon forget everything.

But it wasn't what he wanted.

He needed to stop pretending.

As soon as he had seen it, the glittering pool of silver on the ground, he knew that he had made a grave mistake, and that he was endangering the life of his brother – the only one he loved anymore. His bond with his younger brother and been forged so deep, he was almost certain that he had felt that lust as well. It radiated off of him in waves, letting him know that he couldn't escape.

His fingers burned.

And he pushed them further into her hip, puncturing her flesh.

He didn't even hear the whimper of slight pain that escaped her as he pushed further – deeper into her flesh, attempting to grasp the power, his lust overwhelming him.

It wouldn't go away.

And the girl – she was crying, inexperienced to the type of pain that he was inflicting on her. He felt the urge to lick her tears away; she was the source of his lust after all, her and the power that was calling out to him from her hip.

She was the reason he was being corrupted; she was the reason why he wanted to pretend.

And he – he could almost feel it licking at his finger tips as they were coated with her blood, his hand still burning with something indescribable.

"Hiten."

He remained silent, reaching further into her, attempting to find it – attempting to feel it.

He wanted it so badly.

He would pretend that he couldn't hear his brother anymore.

But he needed to stop pretending.

He could smell the salt of her tears.

He only wanted that purity more.

"Hiten," the voice was more demanding this time, not small and meek like before. It was still filled with pain however, an immeasurably pain that had been only too familiar. It was a pain that he gave to other because of their prejudices. This thought only made him want it more. 

And then, as what seemed like hours slowly faded into seconds, he felt it, licking against his fingers in desire – a desire to be released – to be corrupted. It wanted to be tainted, impure. It lusted for that impurity, just as he had lusted for its power. He would do, as it wanted.

He would do whatever it wanted, just as long as he had it within his grasp.

His eyes narrowed slowly, as his brother whispered his name once more, walking up to place a hand on him when it happened.

The power – it had flowed into his hand, and he was ready – ready to absorb it into his body to feel the pleasure of his fulfilled lust but –

White electricity coursed through his arms, soon followed by searing ashen flames.

The lust died almost instantly.

~*~

Kagome writhed in pain, unsure of what to do.

She could see them, all staring at her hungrily, feeling her powers slowly seeping out of her wound. The only one who seemed immune to it however, was Manten, who stared at her pain with such disbelieving eyes.

There was also betrayal flickering behind his expression.

And she knew, his brother wasn't supposed to have hurt her until they had stuck a deal with Inutaisho. But he hadn't listened. Instead, during their descent to the ground he had impaled her, his fingers reaching through her hip, attempting to grasp something that wasn't there.

And then she felt it pulsate.

Manten looked even more betrayed.

She was unaware of the way he had hissed his brother's name.

They loved each other.

They were family.

She had no one.

It was pulsating more now; demanding to be released, and she couldn't help but feel the desire that radiated off of it. It was surging through her veins, clenching and unclenching her heart, causing an ache so heavy – so _burdened_ – that even she was surprised at the emotion.

Manten had hissed his brother's name again.

They really did care for one another.

Blue eyes twinkled in her mind.

And then, feeling something tighten in her chest, she clenched her eyes shut, a low whimper escaping her throat as he grasped it, whatever the strange power was in his hand – attempting to absorb it into him. And she felt a strange feeling of jealousy coursing through her veins.

That power was _hers._ He had no right to touch it.

And she wanted to – she wanted to decimate him.

He wasn't allowed to touch what belonged to her; he wasn't allowed to violate her in such a way. The strange power that lurked within her belonged to her and only to her, and no one else could have it. She felt the deep desire to protect it emerge rather quickly. 

And without realizing or knowing how she did it – electricity surged through his arms and –

She encased it with hot smoldering white flames.

And the power – it seeped back into her, nestling diligently into her blood once more, the faint feeling of amusement running through her body.

_Don't be jealous. I belong to only you._

Her jealously, her need to protect it came instantly as a shockwave rocked through her body, causing hot tears to form through her eyes.

She hadn't noticed it, for she had been too caught up in her emotions to realize what she had done.

It burned.

And she had been a fool.

In all of her hostility, she hadn't noticed that the flames had engulfed her as well.

_Burning._

_Searing._

_Scorching._

She didn't know when the pain would go away.

~*~

Inuyasha stopped, his breath caught in his throat as he stared, unsure of what to do.

Everyone, they were staring at Kagome in wonderment as she glowed, the demons fingers lodged in her flesh, seeking something that only he could feel – that only he could see.

But then, as most of his fingers disappeared into her creamy white flesh, tearing her white yukata more thoroughly, it rocketed through the air, drowning all of the inu-youkai in a strange haze. And he recognized the feeling almost at once. He had experienced the feeling only once in his entire life and it caused an agonizing knot of pain to burn within his chest.

He had experienced this feeling when he claimed his mother's blood.

It was an animalistic urge to claim what he desired and – everyone else was feeling that same need too. The need to be released, to forget everything that was right and indulge in everything that wrong, not frightened nor guilty about anything that was to coincide.

He wouldn't let it get to him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, banishing the hungry feeling that rose within him, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. Despite the fact that he couldn't see Kagome, he could still _see_ her. He could see her, hear her, taste her, and smell her. 

The taste of her blood was strongest in the air.

And then, it was almost as though he could feel her burning beneath his fingertips.

_My only friend._

He wouldn't let it control him.

His knuckles turned white as he opened his amber eyes, pushing past many Inu-youkai who were watching the scene before them with lust filled eyes. They didn't even look his way when he pushed them; they continued to stare hungrily, as though there had not been a disturbance.

And then, as he pushed past his father and his brother who both stood shock still, afraid of letting the feeling die within them, he darted forward, attempting to retract Kagome from the demons hands when –

They erupted in flames.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly, stabbing the tip of his sword into the Earth.

He couldn't touch it.

Otherwise he would be hurt beyond recognition.

And the demon with Kagome – he would probably die because – he was being purified, and Kagome didn't know what she was doing. 

And because of that, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, kneeling down as the two wrapped in flames fell to the ground, the demon letting out silent shrieks of pain. The goliath that had accompanied him, merely watched, his eyes reflecting betrayal.

And Kagome – she was screaming.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said more forcefully, watching as Kagome's body turned towards the source of the voice.

"Come on Kagome, get it to go away. If you purify him completely, you will kill yourself as well, make it stop."

_I'm hers._

Inuyasha's heart grew cold.

Something wasn't right.

"Come on Kagome, get up and get out. I can't go in there otherwise I would have dragged your ass out already, so come on." Inuyasha replied snappishly, his annoyance getting the better of him.

_I belong to only her._

His heart clenched even more, a small wave of pain coursing through his body.

_And she belongs to me as well._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice unusually throaty.

_There is no room for you. You don't belong._

"Damn it Kagome, get the hell out of there!" Inuyasha was becoming more and more frantic.

_You can never have her as your friend._ _She belongs to only me._

"Kagome! Get your wimpy ass out here right now you stupid wench!"

And – Kagome was snapped out of her strange reverie and, she blinked, the flames dying down almost instantly.

_You can never have her._

Inuyasha kneeled beside Kagome, who blinked up at him lazily, a strange smile on her face.

_You will _never_ have her._

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked as the strange voice faded away from the contours of his mind.

She was still smiling lazily.

The demon next to her released a small moan of pain.

A terse moment of silence passed between them.

"Friends," Kagome said suddenly, wrapping her fingers around his own, ignoring the blood that was seeping through her yukata. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

There was only one other time she had said that to him, and he had been too depressed to even want to be around her because – because his dad had told her of his mothers death.

"They are like a breath of fresh air."

"I'm going to kill you," Inuyasha said angrily, although he knew that he wouldn't go through with the heinous act.

"They are always willing to help you no matter how they might feel inside."

"And then I am going to kill you again."

"I want to sleep."

"I might kill you."

Kagome smiled lazily.

And a moment passed by slowly as the two just stared at each other, Kagome with exhaustion apparent in her features as Inuyasha eyed her angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, slumping forward slightly.

"I'm still going to kill you."

"I was so frightened, I forgot to block."

Inuyasha's heart clenched painfully.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" He asked absently as Kagome's eyes began to drift closed.

"I'm going to murder you."

The training incident was still very much fresh within Kagome's mind, and as soon as she got some proper rest, she knew that without a doubt she was going to decimate him in the only way she knew how.

Crying.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"You can't kill me."

"And why not?"

"Because I'll kill you first."

Kagome merely placed her head against his shoulder and placed a hand to his chest, a smirk appearing over her features.

"You can never have me."

And Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide with shock, as he looked down at the exhausted girl, confused at what to say because – her voice, it sounded strangely different, colder and darker – distant.

Detached.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, an eyebrow raised in question as she curled her fingers tighter around his, her eyes opened as she stared at their intertwined fingers.

"Without you I wouldn't have been able to stop it, I would have killed him and me in the process. Thank – "

"Shut-up and go to sleep."

Kagome chuckled tiredly, her eyes drifting closed gently.

Sleep took her immediately.

And Inuyasha sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do. The two demons were still beside her, the goliath watching the sleeping one almost painfully. The inu-youkai, from what Inuyasha could see were still standing shock still, as though they continued to dwell in their lust induced reverie. Even the females had fallen so shamelessly into it, for the strange power that was radiating from open wound had been so powerful; it simply overlapped any and all senses that they previously possessed.

"I will leave."

Inuyasha looked up at the goliath, who had lifted his brother onto his shoulder.

"What?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," the goliath started, shaking his head slowly, "he was supposed to propose a deal to get the Shikon no Tama in exchange for the miko, but he let her purity corrupt him. It wasn't supposed to be like that."

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, running his hands through his silver hair.

"You attacked something that was under the protection of this clan. I'm afraid I can not let you leave."

The goliath merely looked at him expressionlessly, his crimson eyes glittering emptily.

"There is no honor in that."

"I know," Inuyasha said in exasperation, "but my father would kill me."

"Your father is still dazed. Let my brother regain his strength, fight a fair fight with him, I am certain someone like yourself will have no trouble."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as the goliath placed his brother on the gray cloud, watching him intently.

"What do you mean 'someone like myself'?"

The goliath smirked.

"You – no one understands you, just as no one understands me. You are the son of Inutaisho no? Well, if you weren't his son these full-blooded youkai would not hesitate to kill you in a second, after all you are a _hanyou._ And your hands are tainted with blood. Which also means you _are_ a murderer. No one could understand that."

Inuyasha released a soft sigh as he watched the goliath began to step onto the cloud. And normally, Inuyasha would have done something but –

The goliath's words rang true in his ears. He wasn't understood, and he had no friends. He merely had people who obeyed his orders, but even gave him difficulty with that. But he was a commander of Inutaisho's army, there was no way that they would be able to hate him but – that was the only reason why they listened to him. He was his father's son, and to kill the son of a Lord was uncouth and dishonorable. The Inu-youkai simply did not want to risk it.

"Leave."

"Thank you, you are truly honorable." The goliath said kindly, sitting on the edge of the cloud casually.

"What's your name?"

"Manten."

"I'm going to have kill you eventually, Manten."

"I know."

"Now leave."

Inuyasha didn't have to say it twice, for Manten had already directed the cloud into the sky, and disappeared into oblivion. 

_Friends. They're like a breath of fresh air._

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who had managed to snuggle closer to him and snorted somewhat angrily.

Stupid girl.

He was going to maim her.

He didn't want to be her friend but –

He did.

And he already was.

And a cold elation clenched his heart and burned his lungs as he looked down at her sleeping form, ignoring the sounds of the inu-youkai coming awake once again.

You can never have me. 

Those words continued to run through his mind as he stared at her, his amber eyes hardening as sort of denied realization struck his nerves.

**'I never wanted you; I never wanted to be your friend. But I am, and I can't change that. When did it happen? I hate you and yet – I like you. No matter how much I want to hate you I can't. Stupid wench, I should just kill you,'** Inuyasha thought bitterly.

And despite how much he did want to hate her, despite how much he did want to kill her – he just couldn't, because they were – 

"Friends." Inuyasha whispered, allowing his fingers to wrap more tightly around hers.

Oh, how he hated her.

_But on the bright side, _Inuyasha started wickedly as he picked her up and made his way to the citadel, passing all of the inu-youkai who were still suffering from their lust induced reverie, _I still get to train you._

Kagome shifted in his arms uncomfortably.

~*~

Sango and Miroku froze sending each other uneasy glances.

They could feel it, the strange power radiating over them, stretching over the expanses of the land. It was stirring something within them, that had never experienced and – it was so strong and so powerful.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, his voice quite and unsure. 

Sango attempted to glance at Miroku, blinking in confusion, for she had never heard Miroku sound so – frightened. "Yeah?"

"Look."

And Sango did. 

And what met her eyes had caught her completely off guard because all around her, the youkai were sitting completely still, staring ahead of them, eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion.

But the harder Sango looked, the more she recognized the glitter of anticipation behind their eyes. Because it was a look that she encountered all to often. It was a look that Miroku would give her only – this look was violent. Their eyes were filled with blood lust, and it was almost as if they would kill anyone who attempted to get in their way of achieving their goal. 

The power continued to stretch farther.

And Miroku was eying Sango cheekily.

"What?" Sango snapped unintentionally, feeling his eyes lingering on her.

"Lady Sango," Miroku started smoothly, ignoring the tone of her voice, "they are all dazed. Perhaps it would be in our best interest if we were to slip away while they are distracted."

Sango frowned.

"We're tied to a tree."

"They are distracted."

"We are still tied to a tree."

Miroku eyed Sango's katana dreamily.

"Sango, you are a warrior, I am a monk. I know for certain that with both of our skills we should be able to make it out of this predicament fairly easily."

"We are still tied to a tree."

"Sango, are you trying to make a point?" Miroku's patience was running short rather quickly.

"We have no weapons. My wrists are bleeding. I'm tired, and once again we are tied to a tree. And rather tightly at that. And my wrists are still bleeding, and we are still tied to a tree."

A terse moment passed between the two, a strange tension overlapping the odd power that continued to stretch throughout the expanse of the lands.

"What's your idea?"

Sango was the first to cave, and Miroku smiled. It made him feel good to know that the huntress was so easily submissive.

"Untie the knot."

"Problem."

"And what is that?"

"My wrists are bound, as are my legs."

Miroku sighed.

"You are a warrior. Think of something."

Sango's eyes narrowed as she attempted to glare at Miroku through the tree, ready to throttle him.

"We are _still_ tied to a tree."

"Point taken."

"Idiot."

Miroku grinned, and Sango – she merely frowned, watching the inu-youkai with glittering burgundy eyes. Because she knew that soon, as the strange power drew back to it's power source, the demons would break out of their reverie, and continue to watch them, taunting them with the weapons that they no longer possessed. And Sango _hated_ it, because they made her feel so completely inferior and worthless. She despised the feeling, for she had to experience that one too many times at her village.

The men there, with the exception of her father brother and Miroku, all looked down upon her as though she were nothing but a woman, someone who needed to be punished and kept in line at all times. They didn't appreciate the fact that she was as strong as any man or that her father allowed her to _become_ as strong as any man. They thought that it was a form of dishonor, to act as strong as a man and to train like one, but they simply didn't understand that it was something that made Sango feel complete. It made her feel stronger and equal to those who would normally looked down on her. Miroku was the only one who understood that.

"Sango?"

Sango blinked, turning her head towards the monk voice, not sure of what he wanted to say.

"Yeah?"

"It was not my intention to upset."

"Miroku," Sango started with exasperation, "you worry too much. But I just think that it would be safer for us to stick with these demons. After all I don't want them to kill Kirara, who I might add, was injured beyond belief. I mean look," Sango said motioning towards the injured yellow cat, "if they can do that to a full-blooded demon just think of what they could do to us."

"Yes I understand. They could make our wrists bleed."

"Bastard," Sango snapped, trying her best to ignore the sarcasm that was dripping from his voice. It seemed that his patience had worn thin during the time that they had been walking under the sun, the rope scratching and flaking against his wrists until they bled.

The ropes were already stained a dark crimson red.

~*~

She snapped her fan closed, ignoring the look that her master gave her.

She didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. She had gone through with his orders, executing the plan with expert precision. Not even a priestess came within range of their attack, somewhat afraid of what was going to await them if they did. Priestesses had never encountered beings such as them, ones that can manipulate the wind and steal endless souls.

Her master glared.

"Kagura."

The ebony haired woman turned to man, her fan placed to her chin as she watched him in question.

"When the sun sets, I expect it to be finished."

"And then?" Kagura asked, an eyebrow raised with interest.

"You may leave."

"Hn," Kagura grunted impassively, turning to walk towards her chambers, her fan tapping her chin in thought. His response, it hadn't been what she was expecting. She had thought that he would have wanted her to go and retrieve the woman he had been looking for but – that had not been the case. Was he really going to let her go? Somehow she found that preposterous, but she still could not help but feel a strange twinge of hope stirring within her heartless body.

And though, as if sensing her siblings rising emotions, her elder sister stepped out from the shadows, clutching her petit mirror loosely in her arms.

And Kagura stopped, watching her sister impassively.

"Yes Kanna?"

Her emotionless blue eyes twinkled emptily.

"You can never be free," and with that Kanna disappeared into the shadows once more. And Kagura couldn't help but frown, her grip tightening dangerously on the fan because –

Kanna was right.

She would never be free.

And she knew without a doubt that her elder sister would not lie to her about something as important as her freedom.

There was no reason to.

But still, Kagura couldn't help but dream about being free, to become one with the winds that she so easily corrupted.

But that's all those miniscule fantasies were.

Dreams.

And within a world filled with so much hate and war, dreams meant nothing.

Her dreams meant nothing. 

But one day, they would be.

And until that day, she would continue to wait, until her dreams were recognized, until they were fulfilled. She would be free, living among the winds with no worries and no sense of constraint.

**You can never be free.**

But she was the wind, and one day, she would be.


	11. XI: Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Fear.

It had been her fear of what was to come that had caused her to freeze up at the last moment, to decide that she would be better off hiding in her room rather than facing him. But it had also been that fear that had caused her to comply.

She didn't need nor want to be simple - to be human. 

But in that moment, the single second it took for those beautiful claws to descend on her being she decided that - she wanted to be human. She had decided that she needed the simplistic view on life that she held, that she wanted it and craved it above all else.

But it was within that moment that she realized she didn't want it either.

Perhaps it was the sound of flesh hitting flesh that had caused her to make that declaration within her mind, or perhaps it had something to do with the flare of life that had awoken within her, but whatever it was she found that she was craving it - _desiring_ it more than she had desired that simplicity.

Fighting - it was what she was born for.

The power that was nurtured inside of her - hidden until she found proper use of it - continued to swell until it grew to be so much that she could no longer harbor it within her - that it started to seek release.

That was when she had truly become a miko.

It was when she no longer needed that simplicity that drove her to fear - but the desire to avoid that fear. 

She was a warrior, and she needed to protect.

And that was why - that was why he continued to beat her and bruise her. That was why he continued to poke and prod and push and pull until there was nothing left. It was because he knew her duty and he knew that she needed to fulfill it.

To protect others. 

That was her duty – that was the reason why that simplistic fantasy of being human did not appeal to her - that was why it _couldn't_ appeal to her.

When her miko powers had awoken, when they had started to seek release, it had crafted her into a warrior, driven her until she could take no more. 

To protect others.

She had to protect others; her blood wouldn't allow her to do any differently. And even if she had found some desire to lead a simple life, she simply did not know if it would have been enough for her - because the need to release the powers that continually swelled within her would have become to great. She would have needed an outlet, something that would allow her to dispel those swelling powers while protecting those in need at the same time.

That was what he was teaching her now.

And although she didn't approve of his methods, it was still necessary.

He was testing her resistance, her resilience.

He was testing everything that she was and ever could be.

He was testing her strengths, and calculating her weaknesses.

He was seeing how blinded by her emotions she would be and could get - he was simply testing her. 

But somehow, she didn't feel grateful, because he continued to poke and prod and push and pull, and her ribs were now feeling the after effects of it as she struggled to breathe.

"Damn it wench," Inuyasha swore as Kagome struggled to stand, "this is even worse than last time."

"Maybe," Kagome wheezed, ignoring how weak her knees felt under her weight, " it's because last time I wasn't injured. Why don't you try fighting with a half demon while you have a large gaping hole in your side and tell me how you feel!" 

"Don't give me that lame excuse you idiot wench, I've dealt with much worse," Inuyasha said dismissively.

"Oh?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head, "Then why don't you tell me."

Inuyasha looked at her sharply, raising a delicate eyebrow at her demand. And if giving her another moment to think he would have - he would have told her all of the fights he had gone through, and exactly what his fighting techniques were, right down to the tiniest detail but no. He wouldn't allow his mind to wander - he would not be deterred.

"Clever little bitch," he said affectionately, smirking at the way she bristled, "you're training remember? You don't want to be a weak frail human anymore and frankly, if you keep trying to get me off subject you will remain weak and frail and - I don't feel like fucking babysitting you on the way to the Northern Border."

"Then have someone else do it Inuyasha. I don't mind being watched -"

"No," Inuyasha said simply as he slid into a fighting stance.

Kagome frowned, "And why not Inuyasha? Why is it that you don't trust anyone around me?" Kagome asked, effectively dodging his slow attack.

But Inuyasha wasn't listening - he couldn't listen, because if he did, he would be forced into the reality that he had tried his hardest to ignore. The revelation of him actually being her friend still irked him and - she simply knew too much.

Despite the fact that she was a miko, she still knew too much about him. She knew about his mother - how he wanted nothing more than to have Naraku's blood stain his hands. She knew about his feelings toward that incident - she knew that every time he thought about her, he was filled with a throbbing ache that lasted for days on end.

She simply knew too much.

And if - if she learned about his new desire to protect her then - he didn't know what he would do.

That strange voice had been enough to send him over the edge, to make him admit several times that she was his friend, and by being his friend that she was under his protection. And he would go to startling lengths to protect her.

It was almost as if - he needed it - and he would be damned if he let that opportunity pass him up.

He had already failed in protecting his mother; he wouldn't fail in protecting Kagome as well.

Besides, they had those same beautiful stormy blue eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively as his eyes clouded over.

"What?" His voice was gruff and low, almost sorrowful with a hint of unrepressed need.

"Um - are you ok?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her.

White fluffy clouds drifted lazily through the crystal blue sky.

Birds chirped merrily in the distance.

Silence was all that met Kagome's ears.

"Ah - well," Kagome began awkwardly, "You don't have to answer because it's really none of my business and ah -"

"How did you feel when your mother died?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, causing Kagome to look at him with a bewildered expression.

"Oh, um, well what do you mean?" Kagome asked quietly, struggling with words, because - she didn't know. And suddenly, she was hurting. 

She could feel her chest constricting painfully, as her heart throbbed with a dull ache. If she had remembered her mother, perhaps it would have been easier for her to understand, but she didn't because - all she remembered was a calming white void. 

It was her sanctuary within herself, a place where she nurtured her wounds and grew stronger. It was all that she was able to remember before she was reawakened and introduced back into reality. It was all she was able to remember before she met Inuyasha.

A sad smile ghosted on her lips.

"Honestly Inuyasha," Kagome started, her voice calm and cool, "I don't remember anything up until I met you. It's just - there are memories, but they are so scattered I don't even think -" Kagome faltered, giving Inuyasha an almost pleading look, but he merely nodded, urging her to go on.

"The thing that stands out in my mind most vividly are these sparkling blue eyes. It's almost as though, every time I'm in panic I just see them and - I seek comfort from them. I don't know if they are my mother's eyes or not. I just - what did you see when you looked at your mother?" Kagome asked silently, moving to sit down on the grass beneath her feet.

And for a moment, Kagome wished that she could take back what she asked at seeing the pained look on Inuyasha's face, but it vanished almost as quickly as it came, and he sat down next to her, taking a moment of silence to think about his words.

"Warm. I remember that I always felt warm around her. She was always smiling and she liked to hold me - a lot," he amended quietly, a small smile spreading across his features. " And there were times when I was younger and she would watch me while I played, and even from being so far away from her I could simply - feel - the warmth and the love that radiated off of her."

"She sounds wonderful," Kagome supplied with a hint of longing.

"She was wonderful, but the most enchanting thing about her was that she had these smoky blue eyes that just swirled with emotions. Kind of," Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his amber eyes glimmering and intense, " like yours."

Kagome's words were lost in her throat as she stared at him, confused and disoriented. 

Vulnerable.

Within that moment Inuyasha looked completely lost and vulnerable.

And Kagome couldn't help but wonder, did he always feel like that whenever the distant memories of his mother were stirred?

But she wouldn't give him sympathy because - because he would throw it back in her face - he would make her train again and his face would become dark and his eyes calculating - exactly like the first time he had trained her and she didn't - she didn't want that.

A smirk played at her lips.

"Thank you for reminding me," Kagome said suddenly, standing up to brush off her robes.

"Reminding you?" Inuyasha asked, the haughtiness returning in his eyes.

"Yes," Kagome said simply," thank you for reminding you that I still owe a slow and torturous death."

Inuyasha snorted.

"What for?"

Kagome whirled on him, her anger over the matter rekindled.

"You know what for. The last time we trained remember? You - you pushed and pushed and you caused me to go through all of those trials and such and - it was all your fault, so yes, I am going to kill you for that."

Inuyasha merely smirked at her.

"You can't fucking kill me," he replied, his voice harsh and rough, "you can't even block a simple blow. What makes you think that you can kill me?"

" Well," Kagome started, faltering slightly.

"Keh. Stupid weak human."

"I can purify you."

And despite the fact that her voice had been calm and cold when she had stated it, she should have known that the fear that was bubbling underneath the surface would have risen. 

Inuyasha sensed it.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice dropping several octaves as he fed off of her fear, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I said," Kagome started, unsure of whether or not she should finish the sentence," that I can purify you." 

"That's what I thought."

Her blue eyes were wide now, flickering with fear as she watched him reach out to grasp her forearm, his claws extended as though ready to strike.

Homicidal - he looked completely homicidal.

And Kagome didn't allow herself to give it a second thought.

She _bolted._

And Inuyasha's lips quirked upwards as she darted away from her, thanking her for allowing him to enjoy the chase because - he needed release.

An escape from reality - he needed it.

And - he darted after her, smirking devilishly as he pounced, effectively pinning her to the ground - her blue eyes wide in fear and anticipation.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly, cocking his head to the side as his claws dug into her forearms.

And gods - for a minute - he looked so innocent looking back her with those haughty, questioning amber eyes but - Kagome's eyes flared with anger.

"You arrogant jerk," she said harshly, "let me go."

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands wench," Inuyasha bit out just as harshly ," After all, you were the one who threatened to purify me. I should say that I hold your life in my hands."

And then - it pulsed.

Inuyasha blinked, staring down at Kagome in wonder as she continued to glare up at him, unaware of the vibration that was humming through him.

It was picking at him, pulling and breaking down his defenses, stirring up something within him that he had attempted to lay to rest ever since the death of his mother.

At first, the shockwaves of power weren't distinguishable, albeit they felt somewhat familiar. But the longer he rested there, the more distinguishable it became.

The vibrations continued to pulsate through him, breaking his defenses, shattering him, gnawing at his mind until there was nothing left but that one, familiar, distinguishable feeling. It was that same feeling that he had seen glimmering in the eyes of a hundred demons only days before.

Lust.

And as he stared down at Kagome, his grip slackening, as that strange unwanted feeling vibrated through him, he knew without a doubt that the simple yet sinful feeling was vibrating off of her. 

And he wanted it.

His mind became clouded, his thoughts incoherent.

And his eyes were dark - lusty and almost feral.

Kagome was frightened. But her fear - it only stimulated his lust, causing him to want more - more of the power that was resting within her, more of her.

Being friends simply wasn't enough - he needed more.

His amber eyes were half lidded as Kagome stared up at him, half in wonder, half in fear. She had never seen him look so - hungry and intense.

His hands, they left her arms, her skin pink and irritated, in place of skimming along her hips, seeking the core of that power - the core of her being.

His touch was slow and decisive, leaving a lingering burning sensation as his claws slashed through her robes to trail languidly across her fine silky skin. And her face - flushed, shy, innocent - spoke in volumes to him.

The rational part of his mind was screaming, telling him to stop, that taking her innocence wasn't worth it but - that raw power that filled his body with lust was so strong -

There was no other way. 

He would nurture that need – he would give into it.

And despite the fact that he was one of her only friends - he wanted to break that boundary - to become even more.

His silver hair fell in pools around her face as she stared up at him, eyes filled with confusion and anticipation. She didn't know what was happening to him - she didn't know what had wrought the change in him only that - it frightened her more than anything. 

And his hands had stopped roaming as a wicked smile played on his lips. He could feel it - pulsating underneath her hot, creamy white flesh, begging to be taken from her - to be drained from her body completely but -

He simply couldn't, otherwise he would physically hurt her and he didn't want that. She was simply to small, delicate - _beautiful_ - he amended within his fogged brain. And then, ignoring that sensuous pull, he gripped her hips tightly, his claws digging needlessly into her sides, and he tasted her.

And she was simply so sweet - so delicious - he had never experienced anything like it. As his lips roamed quietly over hers, as she shuddered underneath him from fear and pleasure, he knew that he wanted more. Simply tasting her wouldn't be enough. 

Absently, he flicked his tongue over her lips, smiling, as she remained still, unresponsive. He should have expected it. She was confused, afraid, but he didn't realize that it would only drive him more. And then his lips were ghosting over her neck, his tongue flicking over her pulse and his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin.

Her breath had hitched, shuddering in a sort of terrorized pleasure, and he drank it up languidly.

Intoxicated.

He was nothing short of intoxicated by her - by the raw power that was she. And as his tongue dipped down into the hollow of her throat - as Kagome involuntarily arched into him seeking more contact - needing more contact, her hands fisted into his haori, her voice meek and quiet.

"Inuyasha, please," It was nothing more than a whisper and yet - it was enough to draw him away, to look down at her with a dazed expression as his mind cleared.

The raw vibrations stopped almost immediately.

And for a moment, dimming amber gazed relentlessly into smoky blue, a silent communication working between the two and -

He was gone.

He didn't say a word; he merely left her lying in the cold wet grass, her kimono torn and her pulse racing. At first she had been angry with him - angry for leaving her in such a vulnerable position, angry for not finishing what he had started - but as seconds became minutes, Kagome realized that it was necessary. She would need time to think, to wonder what exactly had transpired between the two and why it exactly it left her craving for more.

Silence was all that meant her unsteady thoughts.

"Damn it Inuyasha," Kagome thought tiredly, " what the hell is wrong with you."

But she didn't know.

She could assume that it was nothing short of raw passion - although she knew little about it - she did know that she had never seen Inuyasha as transparent as he had been. He had wanted her within that moment, and had been anything but subtle about it.

Licking her tingling lips absently, she smiled as she tasted him, earthy like pine, but delicious like spiced meat. 

_Gods_, Kagome thought repositioning her kimono as to not expose her hips, _what's gotten into me?_

But she knew - within that moment she undoubtedly knew.

She and Inuyasha weren't just friends anymore.

Licking her lips once again as she rubbed her tingling throat, she realized that she wasn't exactly opposing the idea and -

The unwanted underlying fear that continued to swell within her only made her want it more.


	12. XII: Twelve

*

*****

Chapter Twelve 

*

*

He was dreaming.

And in his dream he was _reaching out to her. _

_Begging for her embrace once more._

_But when he stepped forward, she stepped back. She threatened to slip through his fingers – to taint his world with a sickening blackness._

_Because she was fading – destroying the light that made him happy. Causing him to tremble in pain – to wish for nothing more than to feel her in his arms once more. _

_But she just smiled, running her fingers over his smooth skin, telling him that it would be all right. Telling him that she would back._

_But she wouldn't be back._

_And he knew that._

_But he couldn't help but hope, he couldn't help but want to see her smile once more._

And then, _he was sinking._

_Water was filling his lungs, drowning him in his despair, searching for a way to reunite them once more. _

_And it was freezing his limbs, causing him to cry out in pain._

_Causing him to beg for mercy._

_But they wouldn't help him._

_They never helped him, and he was used to that._

_And he wanted her._

_He wanted her to help him – to take away the pain._

_But she wouldn't._

_And he – he was drowning, his amber eyes dimming – turning glassy and dull._

_And as he continued to slip into oblivion – as he continued to beg for her presence once more, he could someone else smiling, someone else reaching out to him. Telling him that it would be okay._

_And he reached for her._

_He reached for her to help him._

_He reached for her to take away the pain._

_But as his fingers grazed across hers, as he felt her warmth dancing across his skin, he could see her fading – disappearing into the darkness of his own heart. His own memories._

_Disappearing into his oblivion._

_And yet, she continued to smile at him as she slowly faded into oblivion, one word forming on her lips as the water lapped at his sides, pulling him under quicker and quicker. Filling his lungs with death._

_'Friends.'_

_And as the water swallowed his body whole – as she completely disappeared from his sight, leaving him cold and empty inside, his heart wept._

*

Darkness wrapped around her figure, tearing at her skin, causing her to bleed.

But she didn't feel the pain – she didn't feel the ache that it caused within her, because she had grown immune. 

Because she was numb.

And slowly, she stepped through the darkness, the wind dancing around her, mixing with that of the darkness, and she knew that he wouldn't find her. That he couldn't see her.

She knew that he was getting desperate.

Which was the only reason why he had sent her there.

Because he was desperate. Desperate to have his mate in his arms once more – desperate to have the woman he cared for and loved beyond all belief smiling at him once again. Because he ached to feel her body pressed against his – fitting perfectly against him – to feel his lips dancing across her jaw, her tongue darting out of her mouth to have the sweetest taste of his skin dancing across her taste buds.

He was desperate to grip her hips – he was desperate to feel her body sweaty and slick against his.

And her master didn't want them to be.

Her master wanted to see his heart broken – his soul shattered as he watched the only woman he truly loved in the arms of another man, kissing him – pressing up against him.

And her master knew that it would send him into a rage; cause him to burn with anger and hate.

Because she had betrayed him.

Because she had found another that was willing to give him what he had given up on so long ago.

But she knew that he still loved his mate.

She knew that he begged for her presence more than anything.

And her master had sent her there to give it to him. To point him in the direction of where his mate was waiting – waiting for him to stumble upon her in the arms of another man.

And if she looked deep enough, she could still see the image sketched in her mind. She could still see the young miko pressed up against the half-demon, their lips crushed together in desperation as they tried to taste every contour of each other's mouth. As they gave into the lust that was resonating within the girl – the power that she obtained.

The woman's eyes sparkled menacingly.

And she watched as he stepped out of his cave, the scent of a fresh rain dancing on his senses – the taste of a crisp morning lingering on his taste buds.

But then, he turned, his blue eyes sparkling knowingly in the dimming light, watching the shadows – waiting for her to step out and state her business.

The wind blew gently.

And then – he smiled, his fangs poking into his bottom lip, blood beading at the tips of his canines.

"You know," he said simply, falling into a crouch.

And her laugh was cold and bitter as sickening bile rose in her throat, knowing of what was to come. Of the truth that she would have to tell. And even though she would be having the pleasure of seeing him in pain – she knew that it would be more painful not knowing – that it would cause him to tremble in rage, and shake in pain. That it would cause his heart to shatter and a pain so sharp to race through his body – that was what she wanted to see. That was something that she craved.

But she also wanted to see his blood staining the earth – to see his eyes turn dull and glassy once more.

But her master wouldn't hear of it.

"Of course," she whispered, her fan snapping open to cover her face as she stepped into the light, " I always know."

"But it is not your knowledge," he said gruffly, leaning against the jagged stone, ignoring the way they cut into his flesh – stinging the wounds upon his back.

And it angered her.

It angered her because she knew that he was right. Because she knew that she could never be the one to obtain that knowledge – that she could never know without the help of her master and her elder sister.

And he could sense that anger, he could smell it by the spike of her scent – the way that she trembled – the way her eyes darkened, and by the way her eyelids flickered slightly.

And it amused him.

More than anything.

"Be that as it may," she spoke sharply, ignoring the knowing look in his eyes, "I have still learned to accept it."

A cold bark of laughter was all she received.

"I know where she is," she spoke, her voice a deadly quiet, and almost at once, he sobered up, his crystal blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

"You're lying," he growled suddenly, his hands immediately wrapping around her tiny throat, his claws digging into her flesh as he glared at his – his breath hitching slightly, " you don't have any fucking idea where she is. No one _does_."

"That's because, they aren't the wind," she responded calmly, snapping her fan closed with a flick of her wrist.

And he released her, stepping back slowly, his hands clenching into tight fists at his side.

"Naraku is the reason she is gone now," he whispered through the silence, doing his best to control his sudden spark of rage, "Naraku is the reason I have lost everything that meant _anything_ to me. Why should I believe him now?"

The woman chuckled.

"Because," she drawled, pulling a single feather from her hair, "she is no longer yours."

And then, she fell into darkness, his rage curling around her body – burning her, causing her to nerves to pinch and pull in pain as he bit into her flesh – tasting her blood, watching as it dripped from his fingers, coloring the earth a beautiful crimson red.

But she didn't feel it. She was immune to it.

She was the wind.

And she floated away on it's currents, her heart clenching painfully as blood dripped from her wounds.

But her master was pleased, a cold dark chuckle resonating throughout his body – tainting the darkness once more.

*

He was _bouncing._

And Kagome – Kagome didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to _stop_ it.

And for the briefest moment, she didn't want to.

But then – then he crashed into the wall and his high-pitched wailing cut through the air, causing Kagome to shriek before darting over to the young kitsune child, hoping for some way to pacify him. Only – she couldn't.

Because suddenly, he was clinging to her, his fingers tugging at her kimono, his eyes oddly bright.

"Kagome!"

"Um, yes, Shippou-chan?"

The young kitsune smiled brightly, his tiny claws slicing through the layers of her tiny kimono.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kagome fidgeted, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Um – yeah?"

But then, Shippou was suddenly serious, his tiny arms crossing over his chest as he regarded her carefully. And distantly, she was reminded of Inuyasha.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome blinked, incredulous.

"Excuse me?"

And then, Shippou was wailing again, his tiny hands curling around her ebony hair, pulling and tugging on it in desperation.

"Pleasetellmethatyoudon'tlovehimbecauseifyoudolovethatjerkIdon'tknowwhatI'lldoandthenhe'lljusttakeyouawayfrommeandIdon'twantoloseyou!"

"Huh?"

Kagome was slightly confused, unsure of what just tumbled out of the young fox's mouth, but still feeling extremely uncomfortable.

And for a moment, she contemplated acting like she even knew what he was talking about.

But when Shippou gazed at her with those big innocent green eyes that were, to her surprise, lined with tears she knew that she simply couldn't ignore him. She knew that she couldn't pretend. And she knew that she would have to understand.

"Nhhhhh," Kagome started out incoherently, "what was that you just said?"

Shippou blinked.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome stared, a lone eyebrow arching in question. "Love who?"

"Inuyasha," Shippou said as though it were obvious, his tiny hand patting her shoulder comfortingly as she blushed to the tips of her toes, " and if you do, you really shouldn't. Because he's nothing more than a big jerk, and an idiot, and he _kicked_ me! Not to mention, he would just end up breaking your heart because all he really wants is the Shikon no Tama and to destroy Naraku because Naraku hurt him and made him kill his mom, I know this because his father told me so, but still!" Shippou pouted in mock indignation, "You're too pretty for someone like him!"

And Kagome – Kagome was speechless, unable to string together any coherent thoughts.

Because her, love Inuyasha?

She barely even knew him.

_'And, besides,' _she thought discouragingly, _'it was just a kiss. And – and he's been avoiding me! Which means he doesn't want me anyway, so I don't really understand what the big deal is. It's not like it meant anything.'_

"Jerk," she mumbled quietly, clutching Shippou to her chest tightly.

"I know!" the young kitsune retorted angrily, unable to see the pain suddenly reflecting in Kagome's eyes.

_'It was just a kiss,'_ she reminded herself, '_it meant nothing, and besides, we're just friends.'_

But as Shippou continued to rant, his chest puffing out and his cheeks turning red, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it truly meant anything.

Because she was still craving more.

She still wanted to feel his body against hers – she still wanted to feel his lips moving over hers – taste him against her tongue.

And distantly, she could feel the tips of her fingers beginning to burn – her side exploding with pain.

And she could hear Shippou suddenly screaming in agony, his tiny claws ripping through her flesh.

But she was too far-gone to notice.

Because she still wanted more.

She was still craving _him._

_'Inuyasha…'_

*

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, an eyebrow arched in question as they both regarded the two humans in front of them.

At first, he had wanted nothing more than to see his blade biting into their flesh – hear the tearing of their flesh resonating within his ears – but just as soon as they had spoken Kagome's name – just as soon as they had told them about the ordeal that they had went through – about their suspicions, Sesshoumaru restrained himself, turning to his brother to ask his opinion.

And normally, he wouldn't have cared. Normally he would have cast his brother's pitiful feelings aside, completely ignoring the fact that he truly felt anything for the girl. 

But Inuyasha had marked her, and now, he had no choice but to step aside – he had no choice but to see what his brother truly wanted. 

And he knew that Inuyasha sensed that.

He knew that Inuyasha sensed the responsibility that was suddenly cast upon his shoulders, weighing down upon him – causing him to suffocate within his own oblivion.

But he had created it for himself – he had allowed himself to go to far, to be fueled by the lust radiating off of the girl – by the _raw_ power that she possessed. And Inuyasha had allowed himself to want it – he had allowed himself to be fueled by his fears – his fears of losing his only friend, and he had forgotten his place. He had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to touch the girl – that he was supposed to leave her untainted.

But now – every time Sesshoumaru glanced at her, he could see the darkness shimmering in her eyes – the corruption slowly bubbling within her as she craved his touch – as she longed for more.

And for once, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do.

So he stepped aside, handing over that responsibility to his brother, because he knew that it was his fault to begin with. He knew that it was Inuyasha's doing, and that he would have to accept it.

And he did, only –

It was starting to become slightly infuriating.

"Brother," Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice causing the two humans to narrow their eyes at them, "speak to your charges."

And Inuyasha blinked, suddenly brought out of reverie.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"They are now under your protection, brother. I suggest you figure out what you want done with them, and quickly."

Inuyasha bristled.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean under my protection?" He yelled, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

Sesshoumaru merely stared at him, uncaring of the situation.

"They have been in battle with your bitch, Inuyasha. I suggest you figure out exactly what happened before you lose her completely."

"She's not my _bitch!_" Inuyasha screamed, completely furious at the audacity of his older brother.

"And yet you marked her."

"_Fuck you!_" Inuyasha yelled, his body trembling with rage.

And the humans, they merely watched in amusement, the female slightly incredulous.

"You mean to say, that a _demon_ marked a _miko_?"

"Yes, my foolish brother marked the miko. Why do you ask?"

"Because," the woman explained, "it's practically impossible. The miko's and the demon's powers would clash with each other, and normally, both the miko and the demon would die, because one is pure and one is tainted. I mean, the only way for a demon to mark a miko is if it's done slowly – spreading throughout her body with her permission. Then and only then, could a demon successfully mark a miko. But, the miko herself, would most likely end up corrupted and tainted."

"And you fucking know this _how_?" Inuyasha asked, his body still shaking with rage.

"Because, I am a demon exterminator. I'm _supposed_ to know these things. And, it doesn't exactly help when you've lived with a monk for most of your life," she responded with a jerk of her head towards her companion. 

And Inuyasha merely growled, already feeling the thoughts that were running through his brother's mind.

"No," Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru, "there is no way in hell that I am allowing them clearance into the castle. We already allowed Kagome to stay here, and the fucking monk already thinks that she may have been possessed by Naraku."

"I highly doubt that you could keep them from staying Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru replied, his clawed fingers running through the pelt on his shoulder.

"And why the hell do you think that?" 

The exterminator blinked as the monk tensed next to her, and for the briefest moment, she could feel the fear radiating off of him.

"Because I can smell it drifting around him – the disgusting scent of death – a curse."

And then, Inuyasha sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling suddenly as he looked at the two humans, his amber eyes burning with intensity.

The demon slayer sighed.

The monk shifted.

And Inuyasha pouted, growling slightly as his shoulders slumped in dejection.

"Fine," he growled angrily, "they can stay here, but they better stay the hell out of my way, the bastards."

And the exterminator, she looked as though she wanted to kill.

"Watch it, bitch," Inuyasha growled before standing up, ready to storm out of the room.

But before he was even able to take another step, it was rippling through the air – seeping into his body, causing his eyes to widen and his throat to go dry.

And suddenly, he collapsed to the floor, his lungs burning – tears streaming from his eyes.

Because he could feel it nipping at his skin – tearing through it – causing him to bleed.

And he could feel it awakening within him – the need to hunt – the need to feel blood running down his throat and flesh tearing beneath his skin.

And he wanted _her._

And it was screaming through his mind, causing him to convulse in pain as his heart started to beat rapidly against his ribcage, his blood pumping faster and faster through his veins as the taste of her power wafted through the air, seducing him in a way that only she knew how to.

He wanted to taste her.

He wanted to taste her blood against his tongue – to see it dripping from his fingers – to see her lying beneath him, her breathing erratic and her eyes half-lidded, filled with lust. He wanted to hear her scream. Wanted to see her writhing as sweat dripped down her body, making her slick and wet – he wanted to taste her again. To feel her again.

And he wanted her power.

He wanted to kill.

He wanted _Kagome._

And within that moment, as she continued to call him to her, as she continued to let her power flow through his body, he undoubtedly knew.

She wanted him as well. 


	13. XIII: Thirteen

Here you go. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Halfway Gone**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"She is awake." 

Kagura paused, turned, and smirked, flicking her fan open almost at once, knowing that now was the time. Now was when the plan would be set in motion.

Her elder sister looked at her, her mirror rotating slightly to show the image of the miko through the glass, to let everyone know the state she was in.

Kagura had always found it shameless, the way her sister was allowed to look into other people's lives, but she tried her best to ignore that sudden rush of bitterness, focusing her attention directly on the mirror.

The white priestess had been surrounded by bright, giant flames of white, and it was churning around her, burning the kitsune kid, causing him to scream and writhe in pain. Causing his tiny claws to scratch and rip the miko's skin in desperation, in defense.

The sight of blood caused Kagura to smile wickedly.

"Where is she?"

Kanna rotated the mirror again, and for a second it faded to black before the image appeared in full force, and Kagura frowned.

It wasn't what she had expected.

It wasn't _who_ she had expected.

But it was simple, and it was easy, and she had torn him to shreds once before and she knew that she could do it again.

That same cold, haughty look appeared in her eyes and she turned around, her hand reaching up to pull a feather from her hair.

"What does he wish?" She asked her elder sister, sliding the shoji door open slowly.

"Her destruction."

Kagura smirked.

"He wishes for the impossible."

"And yet you will give it to him," Kanna answered, the image fading from her mirror. Kagura scowled, angry at what her sister had said, and yet, she knew that her sister was right. Her sister was right about so many things, about so many absolutions. It grated at her. She hated the fact that her sister knew so much, that her sister was already three steps ahead of her, the way her master was. The way her master always knew, without a doubt, when she would leave without his permission. The way her master knew, without a doubt, just how to punish her, just how to make her hate him even more.

And he reveled in it.

In her hate, in her desire to see him dead.

And it only made him stronger.

Kagura turned around, frowning.

"You have already spoken to the wolf?"

Kagura nodded.

"The undead priestess is next."

"Very well," Kagura answered, throwing her feather to the ground before she floated completely away, out of sight of her older sister.

* * *

"Kanna." 

The small, white-haired girl turned towards the cold voice, her face completely emotionless as she rotated her mirror again, the image of the undead priestess appearing quite vividly behind the glass.

A cold, pleased smile came to his lips, and he faded back into the darkness, a low dark chuckle spilling from his lips.

"Destroy her," he answered.

Kanna bent her head respectfully, and obeyed.

* * *

Sango and Miroku both sat still, feeling that pulling burning energy coursing through their body, wondering when it would stop - wishing more than anything that it would. 

Miroku could see Sango struggling, could see her uniform peeling slowly away from her body as the flames surrounded them yet again, rooting them to the spot.

He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to keep her safe, yet the power was so strong, so harsh, he could feel his own spiritual energies begin to wane, to fade into the power of the flames and it caused his body to ache so completely - so painfully - that a scream was threatening to spill from his lips. He could feel his skin beginning to burn, beginning to give way until there was nothing more than a bubbling, bloody mess.

He didn't want that to happen.

Slowly, painfully, he reached into his robes, pulling out an ofuda, praying that it wouldn't burn, exerting all of his energy just to keep it in tact.

Next to him, Sango screamed.

And then he was praying, quickly, weakly, and there was a barrier surrounding them, electricity crackling all around them and Sango was collapsing, her head falling gently against his shoulder.

"Her... powers," Sango managed, watching as the barrier crackled and shifted, "are extraordinary."

"Yes," Miroku answered, his fingers curling around his staff, "it is no wonder that Naraku would want it for himself."

Sango shifted, pushed herself up.

"She can't control her power."

Miroku shook his head.

"Which makes her a threat to these entire lands."

"She is a legendary miko, Lady Sango. She was able to control her powers, once. But ever since she handed the Shikon no Tama over to Naraku, it seems as though she lost the ability to harness those powers, the way she was used to."

"Or maybe," Sango started, sheathing her katana and hefting her boomerang, "her powers are just fluctuating because of all the demonic auras."

Miroku glanced at her, pondered the situation.

"That would seem to be the reason," he answered, glancing towards the outside of the barrier, towards both the Inu-youkai, "however she used to surround herself with youkai often, if the stories are correct."

Sango frowned.

"You don't mean -"

Miroku nodded.

"She needs to learn how to control her powers Sango," the barrier around them shifted violently, "these youkai cannot show her how. They can show her how to control, but spiritual power, when unused will react violently to remaining confined within it's physical body. It will sense the corruption around it and want to reach out to purify it. Unfortunately, because she has been around these demons for so long, it has reacted more violently than it should have and is using any type of power it can to help wipe everything clean."

Sango frowned, biting down on her lip.

"So, what are we expected to do?"

Miroku stood, watching his barrier closely as the energy crackled violently, as Kagome's own powers caused it to become more and more unstable, as worry began to spread throughout his mind.

He could train her, he knew, but he needed to get closer to her, nearer. But that was going to be completely impossible with the way her powers were raging, it was going to be impossible to move beyond the barrier without falling completely into her powers. They would drain him, the way that they had earlier, and rapidly.

There would be no way to protect himself. To protect Sango.

And the thought infuriated him.

But... but there had to be some way, anyway, to be able to make it past her powers, to be able to clear a way through them and -

"Uhm, Miroku? Is he supposed to be able to _move_?"

Miroku turned quickly, and froze.

It shouldn't have been possible. It wasn't supposed to _be_ possible.

Because they were both _demons_ and even though Inuyasha was only _half_ demon he still shouldn't have been able to move. Because - because Kagome's power affected humans as well and -

"Holy hell." Sango mumbled, taking a step back and unsheathing her katana.

Miroku's eyes widened, and he gripped his staff tightly, wishing that it was nothing more than a dream.

But Inuyasha had stepped through the barrier, and he was standing in front of them, his eyes dark red, his cheeks covered in thick purple markings.

And, as soon as he did, the barrier around them shifted violently and disintegrated.

* * *

_Are you ready?_

She was floating.

She could feel the air around her, swirling angrily, violently, and she wanted it to stop.

Because it was hot, and she was hurting, and she didn't think she would be able to handle it.

It was like the last time, when the blood had surrounded her, when the voice was forcing her to try and kill those two people, when it had taken over her body and forced her to do something that she never would have done in her life. When it manipulated her.

It was exactly like that time only - only this power was more violent, angrier, and was begging to be released.

She didn't want to give into it; she wanted to fight against it.

But it was burning her, and she could feel her resolve beginning to crumble; she could feel herself giving into the brutal desires of her power.

_It's already started. Are you ready?_

Kagome shook her head, curling in on herself.

_He has already taken you, but he cannot take you away from me._

"I know," Kagome whispered, tears leaking from her eyes, "but I need him so much."

_Then get ready, otherwise, you will fail._

Kagome whimpered, her chest tightening.

_Are you ready?_

"I think so," she murmured, feeling her fingertips burn, feeling her heart beginning to ache.

_Then go to him._

"I don't think I can," she cried as something soft and warm wiggled in her arms, as her face stung and burned and _bled._

_Do you wish to fail again?_

"No," she mumbled, her hands clenching into tiny fists, "I don't want to lose again. But I don't want to have to win, either."

_They know where you are. Soon, they will come and take it all away, anyways._

Kagome's heart ached, and her tears burned, but slowly, she unfolded herself, opened her eyes, and felt the flames flickering around her body.

_Are you ready?_

"Yes," Kagome whispered as blood ran down her cheeks, as the sound of Shippou's screaming reached her ears.

_Good. Finish it._

Kagome nodded obediently.

* * *

He was confused. 

He had heard the words, he had listened to the story, but he was still confused and it bothered him.

He had believed her to be gone. He knew she had left, for he had banished her himself, ordering her to go. Forcing her to leave. He had seen the sadness in her eyes, the way her warmth had given way to a deep freezing cold, and it had hurt him.

But she had hurt his pride; she had believed him to be weak.

And he would have rather died with honor, than to have lived being protected by a woman. A woman who, at the end of it all, would have been is mate, if only she would have stayed when he asked her to. He knew her duty, her responsibilities, but he had still wanted her with him, despite the dishonor that had fallen upon himself, upon his clan, because he had needed her.

He had needed her the way that she needed air, the way that she needed to stay alive.

Because she was _his_ duty, whether she wanted it to be or not.

But she had left him, she had walked away, and now, the words of the wind sorceress were running through his head over and over again, bothering him, making him want to find her and rip her limb from limb.

Because it had to be a _lie._

But - but then, it couldn't be.

He knew his enemy, he knew his cruel ways, and the fact that they had even come to him, just so he could know that she was alive was cruel.

_She is no longer yours._

The wolf growled, slamming his fist into the wall.

The hell with what the wind sorceress said.

If she was alive, he would find her. She was his woman, his mate, and there was no way he was going to give her up. Especially to another demon.

Growling, he stood, the anger coursing through him.

He couldn't start looking for her yet; he had no leads.

He would have to continue, pretending that he didn't believe what the sorceress had said, but he would listen closely, and he would follow her. He would find her.

Kagome was his, and there was nothing that anyone could do to change that.

Not even Naraku.


End file.
